Monster or Man?
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is seen as a monster by everyone who meets him until he believes it himself. Can saving one human girl prove he is in fact a man? Mainly Jasper's POV of his history from childhood onwards but mainly from the time Bella enters the Cullens lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper

I am a monster despite what others try to tell me, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be here now, hiding my shame in the forest away from the family who took me in and the girl who gave me hope. My whole life, first as a human, then a vampire has been a series of disasters with just tiny pinpoints of light here and there. I was the second eldest of four boys born to parents who had a small farm in Texas. My mother was a wonderful woman who loved us all and sheltered us as much as she could from our father. Michael Whitlock was a bully and a drunkard who took out his anger and frustrations on whoever was closest when he got home. I grew up from a baby to the sound of fists on soft flesh, fell asleep to the sobs of whoever received the beating that day. My eldest brother Samuel died when I was eight years old, he tried to get between my father and mother and was punched in the head. Two days later he collapsed in the fields while ploughing and died a few hours later, bleeding on the brain the doctor said, caused by Samuel hitting his head on a rock when he collapsed but we knew better. With Samuel gone I became the eldest and came in for more attention from my father. My mother stepped in when she could but I felt her terror and pain as if it were my own, and my own was easier to deal with.

When I was twelve my mother died, not of abuse but weariness, she faded away before my eyes, not eating and sitting in her chair for hours looking at something in the distance only she could see. I took more abuse than ever during her illness to stop my father hitting the ghost she was becoming. The two younger boys Joe and William became sick drinking polluted water from the creek when my father stopped them from using the well during a dry spell. Michael was lucky, he died quickly but Joe survived, a very weak child who became my fathers favourite. I was glad when the Civil War started and ran away to join the Confederate Army, it was that or stay as my fathers punch bag. The army was my first brief point of light in the darkness that was my life up to then. I had a good tactical brain and rose through the ranks to become the youngest Major they'd ever promoted and that was using my fictional age, I was too young to join up really but I was tall and strong from working the fields so was able to lie my way in. I understood the men I had under me, I felt their fear, their confusion and was able to help them through it all.

This small peaceful interlude, yes I know a strange thing to call war but for me it was, ended abruptly when I met Maria and her friends. We had just escorted a group of women and children to safety and I'd sent the men back to the headquarters staying on just long enough to pick up new orders and letters from home for the men then set off back, expecting to catch up with my men in a few hours. Instead I encountered a small group of women and thinking they must be stragglers from our convoy I stopped to find out what had happened, that was the biggest mistake of my young life. I had no idea these beautiful pale skinned young women were anything other than they appeared and I found out too late I was wrong as Maria the leader of the group attacked biting me in the throat and starting the chain reaction which would end with my transformation into a vampire. The transformation was torture as my body burned for the next three days destroying my human tissues as it did so.

When I became aware again I was a blood crazed violent creature, a monster who was ruled by his creator. Maria taught me how to ease my thirsts, firstly by killing and draining humans and then by taking me to her bed. I was her right hand, training and disciplining her army of newborns that I created. During all these years I felt every pain, every fear of both the humans I killed and those I changed and ultimately killed too, just a year later. It destroyed the last of my humanity, I was taught humans were good for two things, quenching my thirst and fighting. At first I was injured myself by some of these newborns but as the years passed I became excellent at what I did, the most feared vampire involved in the southern wars. Humans would kill themselves rather than face me, vampires would run rather than fight me, I was simply the best there was, but inside I was destroying myself, there was no Jasper Whitlock any longer, only The Major, Maria's Major. If this was the only way to live I thought I would rather die myself but that wasn't an option for a vampire.

The second point of light came with Peters transformation he, like me, was running from a past he wouldn't discuss and when I saw that he was an excellent soldier I approached Maria to keep him alive at the end of his first year. She hated being told anything and I paid for raising the idea but Peter lived on and I sported a few more scars from my creator, my lover. Peter and I worked well together and Maria was satisfied. What I didn't know was that Peter had formed a relationship with one of the female newborns, a certain Charlotte. I remembered her because she had attempted to fight me when I changed her and I almost drained her instead but something about her reminded me of my mother in her early days, her courage and stubbornness. I turned a blind eye to Peter and Charlotte when I found out, they were doing no harm just helping each other to survive in our bloody and dangerous world.

When it came time to cull last years newborns Maria gave me a list of names and Charlotte's stood out among the others. Peter as my second in charge had the job of rounding up those on the list for the cull but when he saw Charlotte's name on it he begged me to spare her, knowing I couldn't disobey Maria's orders. She would soon see Charlotte was still in the compound, Maria missed nothing which is what made her such a force to be reckoned with. As the cull started I pushed Peter to one side with Charlotte and turned my back giving them a chance to escape and they took it, disappearing into the undergrowth fast as I carried on with the task at hand but maria had her spies and she soon found out what had happened. She was incandescent with rage and I was in disgrace and considerable pain for some weeks after but it had been worth it.

I felt for the first time since I became a vampire that I had done something worthwhile, something I could be proud of. After that time Maria never trusted me wholly and I was watched, her rages became a more frequent thing with me on the receiving end. If she had known that Peter came back for me on a few occasions she would have killed me herself but he was careful and skilful, begging me to join them on the outside but I had no idea how to survive outside Maria's camp. I was scared of being alone in a world I no longer had any rightful place in. I probably would have stayed with Maria for the rest of my unnatural life but the terror and pain of my victims was crushing me and I began to feel I couldn't cope much longer when I overheard her talking to my new second in command, Peters replacement Nathan. He was ambitious for my position at Maria's side and in her bed, both positions I would gratefully yield. His new orders were to kill me and I found to my amazement that I was still prepared to fight for my existence, as poor as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

Peter came again to talk to me and this time I went with him, running from Maria and Nathan across the border back to the United States. He and Charlotte had made a life for themselves here and I joined them, helping to build a cabin high in the mountains as a refuge for us. My problems weren't over yet though, I still hunted humans to ease my thirst even though their terror ripped at my very soul. Did monsters have souls? I kept close to them for a while scared of the world and my place in it but I could feel Charlotte's jealousy, the small ember of hate she felt. Peter and I had a history she was not part of and although she and he were mates she saw me as a threat to their relationship. She resented the times we spent together talking about the past, a past that didn't include her and in the end it became so uncomfortable that I decided it was time for me to leave. Peter begged me to stay knowing I hadn't found a place for me in the human world yet, but I knew Charlotte wanted me gone and I wouldn't spoil what she and Peter had by lingering.

I set out alone just as the snow started to thaw with no plan and no idea where to go except that I would steer clear of the Mexican border. I knew Maria would take any opportunity offered her to recapture me and I knew this time she would kill me herself so I headed north but wandered, only hunting when my thirst was so bad I couldn't bear it any longer. Peter and Charlotte had continued hunting humans although the dregs of society where possible and I tried to copy that, hunting drug dealers, pimps, burglars, anyone who hunted their own kind in a similar way to me.

The next ray of light came in Philadelphia when I walked into that café and met Alice Cullen who had seen me coming of course. She had been waiting for me and when she hopped down from that stool and held her hand out to me I felt hope. She was so sure of me, of the new life she had seen that it was infectious. It was a while before she and I became a couple, my fault I guess. I had no experience except with Maria or the human women that were sometimes taken for our pleasure or release before being killed. Alice was kind and gentle and she trusted me, she guided me and we met the Cullen family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward. They offered a new way of life, one that no longer meant I had to hunt and kill humans, the idea of feeding on animal blood as a substitute had never occurred to me but I was willing to try it. Anything to stop the terror and pain from crashing against me and crushing my spirit still further.

I was still the outsider although Alice was accepted almost immediately. There was something about Alice that drew people to her, you couldn't help liking her or in my case loving her. It wasn't until Emmett joined us that I found an ally in the family. He never judged anyone, happy to see the good in everyone he met. Emmett and I became friends, hunting together and sharing pastimes. He taught me the computer and I taught him to fight. As we grew closer, like brothers, Alice and I started to grow apart, very slowly but it was happening. Edward despised me although he kept it very low key, Esme and Carlisle pitied me but she was nervous of me at the same time. I made most people, vampire and human alike, nervous unless I used my talent to ease their fears and often I couldn't be bothered. I was, am, a very solitary person, happier in my own little world than in a crowd. I joined in things only if it would be awkward or noticeable if I hadn't.

My slip ups grew less frequent and I'd found a life that if not exciting or stimulating was acceptable.

When we moved to Forks I went to school with the rest of the family although Carlisle had to give me a crash course on several subjects. My Spanish was fluent, my history patchy, I was better at military history than classical or social, my English literature almost non-existent, Maths I found easy, Geography I saw through a military leaders eyes. The fact I had an almost photographic memory and picked things up quickly meant I soon caught up with the others. We presented ourselves as Dr and Mrs Cullens foster kids, Rosalie and I as twin orphans because our colouring was very similar. The other kids at school kept their distance from us but me especially. There was something inherently dangerous about me that made them keep away and that suited me. Being in a room full of potential meals was hard and it took all my strength to reject the natural instinct to hunt. Alice told me she'd seen my future and I wouldn't hurt anyone here and I believed her. It helped, but she was wrong, very wrong as it turned out.

When not at school or hunting with Emmett I spent my time reading, I had a thirst for knowledge that couldn't be quenched, or sat listening to Alice's latest comments on fashion or world news or whatever took her fancy that particular week. She was a butterfly, never staying on one subject too long but hovering then darting in for a little while before heading off to the next subject. The void between us was growing and Esme noticed but Alice wouldn't say anything, merely smiled enigmatically when asked about us. All she told me was that things were in flux whatever that was supposed to mean. Then she changed just as if a switch had been turned. Suddenly she was watching me closely and I wondered if she'd seen me attack someone but when I asked her she just smiled and shook her head telling me everything would become clear in time.

I had thought about leaving, going back to Peter and Charlotte for a while but she must have seen this because she warned me against leaving,

"You need to be here for now. You'll understand eventually"

When Bella Swan turned up at school Alice was beside herself, like a hyperactive frog jumping maniacally from one person to another. I watched with the others as Edward fell for her, for the call of her blood and her body. I felt his love and wondered what trouble it would mean for the family, having a human in the know was dangerous on many levels but when I approached Carlisle he made light of it. I should have expected that I guess, Edward could do no wrong, he had fallen for Bella Swan and apparently she for him and that was it as far as he was concerned. She and Alice became friends and I stepped back into the shadows not wanting to scare the human away. That would have made me popular with the Cullens.

She intrigued me though, why wasn't she scared of us? Why didn't she feel the humans natural repulsion? Even when she knew what we were she didn't stop seeing him, in fact she seemed uncaring of her possible danger. I was warned to keep my distance by everyone except Alice who was now more or less ignoring me most of the time. The day of the baseball game I felt something in the air although she brushed my concerns aside. I was proved right by the arrival of the nomads. I saw James for what he was straight away, he was a real threat, an alpha among vampires while Laurent was merely a front man. I was always cautious about female vampires after my dealings with Maria so Alice brushed off my concerns about Victoria as paranoia. When Alice volunteered us to run Bella south to safety I was surprised not that she was offering us as security for the human but that she chose to head south, into a populated area where our hands might be tied, to a sunny area too. It was as if she were following a plan only she could see.

Bella's fear was understandable but it was for us, the Cullens not herself. She worried for her father and for Edward not for her own safety and I finally thought I understood her character. When Alice left us alone in the hotel room I expected Bella to be nervous but she wasn't, she was worried that she wasn't worthy of the things we were doing to keep her safe. I remember my words to her,

"You're wrong you know. You are worth it"

She'd looked at me and smiled a little sadly as if I were the one who was wrong and I had the strangest feeling that something had just changed between us, the dynamics had shifted but before I had a chance to work it out Alice was back and then Bella gave me the slip at the airport. I blamed myself for that, I should have felt her need to escape but I didn't, for the first time my own feelings were interfering with my thoughts.

Then we were almost too late to save her. Emmett and I made short work of James but he had almost changed her. If not for Edwards actions in sucking out the venom she would have been a vampire, if not for Carlisle's dead of blood loss. Was I the only one who noticed that the blood didn't have me attacking. There was plenty of it smeared around plus a pool where a piece of mirror glass had sliced through her femoral vein. When I heard Carlisle shouting to Edward to stop, that her blood was clean my own head snapped up and my instinct told me to get him away from her but he stopped and we burned James then set a fire to hide any evidence while Bella was rushed to hospital. Emmett and I both wanted to get to the hospital, to assure ourselves that she was going to be OK but Alice dissuaded us so we went back north leaving her with her parents, Carlisle and Edward.

That was the hardest trip I had ever made, every fibre of my being was screaming at me to stay in Phoenix but I couldn't. There was no excuse for my remaining so I drove back, unable to shake the picture from my mind of Bella laying in a pool of blood on the ballet studio floor, her eyes flashing red with James venom in her veins. To me it felt like rape, he had no right to inject her with his venom yet I'd done it myself to countless women so why was his action so wrong? I couldn't answer that question even to myself, I felt confused and angry and Alice radiated satisfaction sitting beside me, satisfaction we had saved Bella? I wasn't so sure that was the whole reason for her feelings although I could think of no other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jasper

Back in Forks I waited impatiently for news that Bella was going to be OK although I felt no less confused and agitated when the news came through that they were on their way back and she would be fine. Edwards homecoming was that of the conquering hero which made me feel a little sick. Esme and Carlisle were so proud of him and his actions while Emmett was impressed he'd been able to stop from draining her. Alice seemed to be watching me and when I said nothing but went upstairs to our room she followed me.

"What's wrong Jazz? You don't seem very happy that Bella is back"

"Bella? I'm glad she's OK I'm just not sure Edward deserves all this praise."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I guess I'm getting sick of everything he does being so wonderful, like a puppy learning new tricks."

"Jealous?"

"What?"

"Never mind, are you coming back down?"

"No I think I'll stay up here and read."

She laughed as she went out and it sounded a little brittle and bitter which confused me even more.

I decided Edward and Bella could manage well enough without my interference and I would keep clear of them. That night Emmett asked me to hunt but for once I turned him down, I didn't feel like company and my thirst wasn't too bad anyway. Carlisle came to see me, concerned I wasn't hunting before school the next day.

"Don't worry Carlisle I wont start a massacre at Forks High School. I'm in control of my thirst."

He wasn't happy but he could hardly force me to hunt so he gave up. Was I such a monster I had to be kept fully fed to safeguard my class mates? I sat in the dark of the attic, one of my favorite places to be alone and drew. I'd found that drawing calmed me, I found it a cathartic experience and by the time I'd finished my drawing I felt more at peace, until that is I looked at my sketch pad. The picture startled me, Bella on the floor of the ballet studio with Carlisle and Edward around her and Emmett and Alice watching James burn. Just as it had been except I wasn't present, there were only six figures in the picture and one of them was burning. What did it mean? Perhaps I had drawn the view as I saw it, through my eyes hence I wasn't there but that didn't satisfy me and I looked closer then I stopped, looking at Bella's face. In her eyes was the reflection of another person...me. So I had been correct, the picture was from my perspective and my reflection was in Bella's eyes. Had she looked at me there? I couldn't think, there were too many feelings in my mind. I ripped the page from my sketch book and folding it carefully put it in my pants pocket, if Edward saw it he would be psychoanalysing me and that I didn't need!

The next day was the first time I'd seen Bella since the ballet studio and I have to say she looked as if she was recovering well but there were shadows under her eyes, signs that the attack had taken its toll on her. I was walking along with Alice when she dragged me over to give Bella her birthday present. I was quite sure Bella was mortified by Alice's public display but she took the parcel and blushing tried to keep Alice quiet, a lost cause as I knew only too well. Edward was holding her arm as if to stop her running away and that pissed me off for some reason, it was like he was marking her as his to everyone. As I watched him I heard Bella and Alice speak, a party? Alice hadn't said anything to me about a party I was sure. I looked up and straight into Bella's eyes, seeing my reflection there just like my drawing. It stopped me dead in the middle of a sentence and Alice giggled,

"Don't worry Bella, Jazz was only going to say happy birthday."

Bella glared but I shook my head,

"No, just its good to see you looking so healthy"

She smiled at me and Edward pulled her forward, mumbling about being late for class.

"Alice you never mentioned a party for Bella to me."

"Yes I did, you weren't listening, you never do to me any more Jazz. I think we need to talk about our relationship, it's not going anywhere these days. Still, no time now I have English"

She was gone before I could answer her. The words had come as bolts of lightning shocking me, our relationship not going anywhere? That was down to her not me and she hadn't told me about the party I was sure of that. Did she not want me there? Something was going on, I could feel a frisson of excitement in Alice's feelings today, it was as if she knew something we didn't. At lunchtime I asked Emmett about this party and he nodded,

"Yeah Jazz, Alice told me days ago. You and I got her a car stereo, I picked it up yesterday. You didn't know did you?"

I shook my head and he sighed,

"Man there's some strange shit going on."

We were prevented from talking further by Alice and Rose walking up to the table followed by Edward and Bella. She still looked annoyed about something, the party was my guess. Bella, like me, hated a fuss but Alice wouldn't hear of cancelling it so Bella gritted her teeth and nodded making Alice jump up and down with excitement. Edward looked on indulgently and for the first time I really felt like hitting him on his smug face.

When we got home after school Alice had jobs for us all, stringing twinkle lights, blowing up balloons and tying streamers to the doors and stairs. Everything was pink and white including the huge iced cake she had arranged. On a table in the corner were a stack of crystal plates and glasses I'd never seen before and a huge bottle of champagne.

"Alice, who's going to eat and drink all that?"

She smiled at me,

"It wouldn't be a birthday party without cake and Bella can pass it out at school tomorrow"

"And the champagne?"

"I thought we could all have just a taste"

I looked at her confused.

"Oh for Gods sake cheer up Jazz, it's a birthday party"

"I'm going out to hunt"

Any excuse to get out of this asylum!

She grabbed my arm and jerked me back looking really upset for the first time,

"Don't you dare ruin this Jasper Hale. You stay here and wish Bella a happy birthday."

I looked at her stunned but she turned away and was her usual bubbly self to Esme who came in all dressed up for the party. I think she knew something was wrong but she just smiled at us and went to look at the cake without seeming to think it at all odd we had one that would feed a battalion for one human and seven vampires! I should have followed my instinct and got the hell out of there then but I let Alice lead me by the nose, straight into disaster.

When Bella arrived with Edward she was pink with embarrassment especially when everyone started wishing her happy birthday. Edward hung on to her arm smugly as she looked at the cake and champagne bewildered.

"Have you invited the whole town Alice?"

Alice shook her head slightly vexed,

"Bella this is the first real birthday we've celebrated in too long, be nice and don't spoil it."

Carlisle smiled a little embarrassed himself and Bella sighed.

"Thank you Alice"

"Good, that's better. Time for presents. Rose you first."

Rosalie who didn't particularly like Bella handed her a small package with a sullen happy birthday.

Bella opened it with a blush taking out the simple gold necklace and thanked Rose looking as if she wished she could vanish through the floor. Next came mine and Emmett's which I hadn't seen and it seems I wasn't going to because as she opened the empty box Alice told her Em was installing it now. Bella shouted her thanks to Emmett then turned to me and smiled a little shyly,

"Thank you Jasper"

Alice nudged me so I smiled and inclined my head. Up to now things had gone as expected but then it all went horribly wrong.

Alice handed Bella an envelope wrapped with parcel tape which seemed like overkill to me but Bella started to open it, sliding her finger under the tape when it happened. I heard her "Ouch" and smelled the scent of her blood the same as on the ballet studio floor, but just a ghost of that scent. Edwards eyes narrowed as he looked at us, me in particular. I saw his intention, to push Bella behind him but I could see the danger. if he pushed her too hard she would collide with the table of crystal potentially cutting her far worse. I took one step forward to stop him when his eyes fixed on me and he overreacted shoving her hard backwards.

As I feared she collided heavily with the table and as she fell among the shattered crystal I saw a huge gash appear in her arm. The scent of blood became much stronger and everyone held their breath while Em who had just come back in and Carlisle grabbed me hearing Alice's shouted warning,

"No Jasper."

They hustled me outside despite my protestations of innocence. I tried to explain what my intention had been but no one believed me, not even Em or Alice when she followed us out.

"Alice tell them."

"Tell them what Jazz?"

"Why I stepped forward"

"Jasper please. It doesn't matter, no harm done. I know it was very tempting"

I looked at Esme in disbelief while I saw Em and Alice nod at her words. Pulling free of Emmett's grasp I stood, unable to believe they all thought the same thing. Edward stormed out at that moment and I saw the rage in his eyes. He screamed at me,

"You monster. You tried to kill Bella. My mate."

Turning away I ran for the trees, away from the accusing eyes of my family. So that's what led me here sitting in the trees unable to believe that everyone thought I was a monster despite their words of encouragement over the years. What does a monster like me do now? Where do I go? Who would accept a monster in their life?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

In the end I did the only thing I could think of, I ran to the only place I knew I'd be welcomed at least in the short term, Peter's place. I ran the whole way, hunting when I couldn't bear my thirst any longer then running again. When I got to their house in the mountains they already knew what had happened. Alice had rung seeing that I would turn up there, she left news for me, Edward had decided our world was too dangerous for Bella and had left along with the others, no goodbyes, they just up and left so I'd ruined everything! The kicker was also from Alice, she was getting a divorce and asked me to stick around long enough to sign the papers she was sending to Peters.

"So you fucked up big time Major!"

I explained what had happened and he shook his head,

"I always said the Cullens were bad news, it sounds like Alice stitched you up"

"But why?"

"Hey she's fucking crazy! Do you really expect her to have a reason? Shit Major she's really screwed you up"

I looked at Charlotte but her expression was neutral.

"I guess you'd better stay, at least until you sign the papers"

So she didn't want me there either.

"Hey Char The Major can stay as long as he wants"

"Of course, I didn't mean it to sound any different"

She walked out leaving us alone.

"Do you believe me?"

"Hey, you never lied to me so why shouldn't I? Sounds like the Cullens didn't though or Alice Cullen stuck the boot in."

"I don't see why though"

"If she wants a divorce this would be a good excuse. Leave her sitting pretty and you in the shit heap."

I thought about this,

"Well soon know anyway Major."

"How?"

"See how quick the papers arrive, maybe she had them ready"

I didn't want to believe that Alice had been so calculating but the next day the papers arrived by courier and Peter nodded,

"I'd say you were set up Major"

I read through them although I didn't really take in the words and signed the bottom. There was another letter with it asking me to relinquish our joint accounts to Alice in return for which she would allow me to keep everything that was in my own name. Real gracious of her.

"So what you going to do Major?"

"I have no idea Peter. I think I'll go back to Forks and get my stuff"

"If the fucking witch hasn't burned it all"

"Well if she has at least I'll know. Then I guess I'll do some travelling"

"You could come back here to live."

I looked at Charlotte who shrugged her shoulders reluctantly which was better than a heap of words.

"No I think I'll travel Peter. I'm not much company."

"Good idea Major. Get a few miles between you and the Cullens. Maybe you could travel abroad. You're good at languages"

Wow, she really wanted me out of the way!

"Yeah I might just do that Charlotte."

She looked at Peter then sighed,

"Oh hell Major stay here a while, at least till everything is settled. I haven't been very gracious but I would like you to stay a while. Tell me about this human."

She meant it I could feel so I stayed a little while. I told her about Bella and realised I knew a lot more than I thought I did about her. Remembering the picture I'd drawn I pulled it out of my wallet and unfolded it, trying to smooth the paper so she could see Bella's face. She picked up the drawing and looked at it carefully

"She's pretty even when she's scared."

I nodded not knowing what to say.

"What did she say about your attack or whatever you want to call it?"

"I have no idea I didn't hang around long enough to speak to her"

"Why?"

"I guess I just ran."

"Won't that appear like you felt guilty?"

"I did, of what they thought of me"

"You don't know what Bella thought of your action though?"

"No, true"

"This drawing, did you study it?"

"Yeah, I saw my reflection in her eyes"

"Did you look at her expression though?"

"What? No I guess not, I was too interested in my reflection"

She laughed,

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know Major chill out. She's looking at you or you wouldn't be reflected in her eyes and she's not looking scared but thoughtful as if she's trying to make her mind up about something"

Peter snatched it from her,

"Fuck, how do you see all that shit in this?"

I ignored him,

"I think you're reading too much into it"

"Think what you like. I believe you should at least contact her, apologise"

"You said I had nothing to feel ashamed of"

"Apologise for leaving without a word idiot."

I looked at Peter and he put his hands up,

"I'm not getting into the middle of a fight between you two. Figure it out for yourself Major."

Char wouldn't let it go so I decided to go back to Forks and try to contact Bella if she'd see me. I could pick up my stuff if it was still there and tie up loose ends. They offered to go with me but I declined. I needed to do this for myself, I'd relied on Alice for too long. I drove back and arrived in Forks after dark, going straight to the house which was unlit and already neglected looking with weeds on the drive and in Esmes beloved flower beds. The door was locked but I'd remembered my key and opened it slowly. There was no sign anyone else was here as I walked into the main living area. All signs of the accident were gone, no blood stains, no wrecked table or smashed glass and the piano I'd fallen into and crushed during the struggle was gone. I went upstairs to our room which felt abandoned. Alice's closets were cleared out and on the dresser was an envelope covered in dust. It was addressed to me and tearing it open I tipped out the contents, her wedding band and a letter. I sat on the bed to read it rolling the ring between my fingers,

Dear Jasper,

I'm sorry things ended the way they did but I needed to set you free so we could fulfil our destinies. By the time you read this I will have found my mate and be abroad. Thank you for the wonderful years you gave me. You needed this time before you could move on and I was happy to help. You were a good husband and I know you will be again but I wasn't your forever partner. It wasn't until we got here to Forks that your future became clear to me, and with it mine. Nothing is ever simple or uncomplicated in your life and the next few months will be no different but you will make out in the end. Trust your instincts and don't be afraid to tell her how you really feel or you will lose her and that would be a real tragedy for both of you. At present she is hurting and it will be hard for you, but persevere. I know my mysterious words drive you crazy and you'd like a straight answer to a straight question so here goes.

"Who is she?"

You already know the answer to that in your heart.

Not quite the answer you wanted but its all I can say without jeopardizing your future.

Be your kind and thoughtful self and you will find your future in her arms.

Love Alice xx.

I sat on the bed reading the letter over and over. It made no more sense the fifth time than it had done the first or third. I knew who my true mate is? If it were the only girl I could think of, Bella Swan, why had things gone the way they had?

I turned the letter over and had to laugh,

Jasper

Stop asking questions, get off your butt and go get the girl before someone else comes for her.

Alice xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jasper

Well I'd always relied on Alice so I guess I had to follow her advice. I stayed at the house until morning then drove to the Swan house and knocked on the door. No one answered although I could hear someone inside by the heartbeat. It sounded ragged and I heard stifled sobs so I rang the bell but still no one answered so I went round the back and tried the door, it was open so I slipped in and walked through to the sitting room but it was empty. The sounds were coming from upstairs so I walked up hesitantly and followed the sounds to one of the bedrooms. I knocked very gently but the sobs continued so taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked in. Bella lay on the bed, her face in the pillow and sobs shaking her thin frame.

"Bella?"

At first she didn't hear me so I said her name a little louder and she sat up suddenly her hair whipping round her face as she spun to face me. Her eyes were red and sore, her face paler than ever and her hair in rats tails but she still looked beautiful to me and I felt the pull.

"Jasper?"

Her voice was filled with wonder, longing and fear and worried that I had scared her I sank to my heels against the wall.

"I'm sorry, I did knock"

"I didn't hear you, are you alone?"

I nodded,

"Yes, it's just me. I wanted to talk to you if that's OK"

She wiped her face with her hand and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose,

"Sure."

"I needed to apologise for my actions at the party and try to explain them"

"There's no need, it doesn't even matter now, Edwards gone, they've all gone, not even a word of goodbye. where did you go?"

"I left that night, I was a coward, I ran away but so I don't know where the others are except Alice is in Europe, at least that's where I think she's gone."

"Why did you run?"

"I hated seeing the monster in their eyes"

"Sorry?"

"They all thought I was a monster for attacking you. They saw the real me."

"But you didn't"

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't attack me, nobody did. It was Edwards fault for shoving me so hard."

"You don't think I was attacking you?"

"No. Why? Were you?"

"No, I was trying to stop Edward over reacting but the others didn't see it that way."

"Why didn't you explain?"

"Bella you need to know that they always expect me to flip out at some point."

"You didn't at the ballet studio and there was plenty of blood around there"

"Yes well, that was conveniently forgotten."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice? I don't know what Alice thinks or thought. She divorced me and now I found a letter from her telling me we weren't meant to be forever. She's found her mate I think."

"You think?"

"It's what she said in the letter."

"I see, can I read the letter?"

I hesitated knowing what it said and she coloured,

"Oh I'm sorry how stupid, its personal. So you came to apologise, what will you do now? Find the others?"

I shook my head,

"No, this monster is tired of trying to persuade everyone to change their minds about him."

"You'll stay a while?"

"Stay?"

"Please. Could you stay just a little while? I miss you all so much"

"You mean you miss Edward"

"I guess so but he got bored with me so that's stupid. I miss all of you"

"Even me?"

She laughed briefly,

"Yes, even you."

I thought about it, taking Alice's letter and Bella's plea I decided to see what might happen.

"OK, for a while."

We both heard a key in the door and she groaned as she heard a voice shout up,

"Bella, Jake's coming over with Billy. I thought you might come down and at least eat with us"

She looked at me in panic,

"I have to go down but promise you'll come back"

I nodded,

"OK I promise. By the way you should wash your face before you go down you look like a crumpled red napkin"

She smiled at that and went out and down the stairs.

Jake? That meant Quileutes, which meant the wolf sense of smell. Would he smell me on her? I decided not if he didn't come upstairs, I'd never approached her so if I was lucky wolf boy wouldn't know about my visit. I jumped from the window and ran off into the trees then turned and went back to sit in one of the trees where I could see and hear what went on in the Swan house.

"Hey Bella. You still crying? Its been too long now you have to pull yourself together."

"Yes Dad"

"Don't yes Dad me, just do it and why are you opening the back door? Its getting dark"

"Its stuffy in here and I'm putting the oven on for dinner"

Clever girl, she was getting rid of my smell as best she could. After a few minutes I smelled cooking fish, best thing to mask other odours.

"Why is Jake coming Dad?"

"He worries about you Bells"

"Dad please"

"Hey Bells, he is a good friend, give him a chance, he cares."

I heard her sigh and then the Blacks truck approaching and Charlie came out on the porch to greet them. Jake helped his Dad into his wheelchair then bounded up the steps and into the house. My chest went tight and the low growl that came from me surprised myself.

"Bells, good to see you down. You cooking dinner?"

"Hi Jake"

Her voice was flat which pleased me, then I heard the sound of a kiss which annoyed.

"Jake cut it out."

"Oh come on Bells. They're gone and they wont be back. Why don't you come hang out at the Res?"

"I'm OK Jake and I don't want to hang out with a group of adolescent boys"

"You mean wolf boys, but you were happy to hang out with the leeches"

"Jake you start and I'm going upstairs to my room."

"OK, OK, but at least give it some thought. We're having a picnic on the beach next weekend and Emily and Sue would be pleased to see you. They keep asking how you are. Why did you stop coming anyway? You don't even bother with your bike any more"

"Jake, I stopped because you were getting the wrong idea. I'm not interested in us."

"You mean me"

"Whatever, I like you Jake but you're too pushy. There is no us and you can't get that into your thick head."

"Ouch! What a put down"

So wolf boy had been trying his luck but Bella brushed him off, that was good.

"Bells come say hi to Billy"

Bella sighed again and I heard her sniffing tears away as she walked through into the sitting room.

"Hi Billy."

"Bella, you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine Billy, thanks"

"You don't look it. You should put it behind you, start living again"

"Thanks Billy."

"The Cullens weren't good people"

"Oh come on Billy don't start that again"

Charlie sounded fed up.

"It's the truth Charlie even if you couldn't see it."

"Dad I'm really tired"

"You stay here and eat. Billy, Jake, enough of the Cullens are spooks. You know it upsets Bella and it pisses me off."

Charlie sounded like a man on edge.

"OK Charlie, it doesn't matter any longer anyway, they're gone. You'll be OK Bella. Has Jake asked you to the birthday party?"

"What birthday party?"

"Jake haven't you told Charlie yet? Saturday night there's a big party on the beach for Emily's birthday, we were hoping you'd both come"

"Sure Billy, that would be great."

"Dad..."

"It will do you good to get out Bella. You can't stay holed up in your room moping for ever. It's over now, we're going on Saturday. Both of us"

It made me feel better to hear Bella's reluctance, I didn't like Jacob Black before but I liked him even less now he was muscling in on Bella. I waited but there was just the sounds of cutlery on china and I knew they were sitting at the table. Getting up I almost went but I needed to know Jake had gone before I would be able to settle myself so I sat back down listening to general talk of the town. When the meal was over the two men went to watch the end of a baseball game while Bella washed up with Jake's help. He was still riding her about the party.

"I'm coming Jake, now drop it."

"Touchy Bella."

"Please Jake"

"OK"

I watched as the Blacks left and Bella went upstairs telling Charlie she was going to have a shower so I felt happier about leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

The next day I watched as Bella went robotically to school hardly talking to anyone and slouched round shouldered into class. Had Edwards, or our, leaving really affected her so badly? At lunchtime she sat alone at our old table playing with a soda bottle and taking tiny bites from a salad sandwich. Her old friends Mike, Angela, and Jessica looked over a few times but she never looked up from the table until the bell went when she got up wearily and walked out towards class again. I went to hunt during the afternoon so I missed her going home but having checked Charlie would be on duty until nine I went to the house, knocking on the back door. Bella opened it warily then seeing me she smiled and opened it wide,

"I'm not sure its a good idea my coming in, not if Jake is likely to visit."

"Oh right, scent of course. Just a minute"

She grabbed her jacket and joined me outside, where we sat in the dark by the cold barbecue.

"Thanks for not leaving."

"I promised"

"Yeah well, people promise all the time, it doesn't always mean anything."

"It does to me, I'm a southern gentleman remember"

She managed a half hearted smile,

"So you're going to the party Saturday"

She looked up at me,

"Were you spying on me?"

"Yes"

"Some Southern gentleman! Yes Charlie wants me to go, so I go"

"Wouldn't he let you stay home?"

"No, he thinks he's helping by dragging me to these things. I can't refuse"

"Why?"

"It's...complicated, just accept I can't will you?"

"Sure sorry. How's school?"

"You tell me I'm sure you were there too"

"Only in the morning, then I went to hunt"

"Oh right, well same old same old. I have a ton of homework so I'd better go in soon and Charlie will be home in an hour. I have to get dinner"

She shivered suddenly and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Sorry, it must be cold out here for you. Go in, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Jasper"

"What for?"

"Caring enough to hang around but maybe, its not fair on you to ask you to stay around here just for five minutes chat each day in the cold"

"Bella, I'd like to keep having these five minutes if that's OK, for a while at least."

She nodded slowly and I saw tears in her eyes once more.

"Would you like me to hang around?"

"Where?"

"In the trees nearby, you won't feel alone then."

She chewed her lip then nodded and got up to go in before turning.

"If Charlie's in a bad mood when he gets home will you go? Please."

I didn't understand the request but I agreed anyway. Maybe she didn't want me hearing her getting chewed out, families! He was too, I heard him curse as he got out of the cruiser and his newspaper landed in the mud. So whispering a farewell I left and went back to the house.

The next morning, Friday, I waited at school for her but the truck never turned up so I went back to the house. The cruiser was there and a car I didn't recognise so I found my perch in the trees and listened in.

"Thanks Doc, she's always tripping over things."

"I remember when she used to come for the summer Charlie, scraped knees, bruised elbows. Typical kid but most of them grow out of it"

"Not my Bella."

The Doctor got into his car and drove away with a final wave to Charlie who went back in and shouted up the stairs,

"I'm off to work now Bells. You stay in bed till I get home. I'll bring pizza, save you cooking"

So Bella had fallen, Edward said she was uncoordinated and I'd seen a little of it myself but to need the doctor? Once Charlie had driven away I went round the back and found a small window open so it was easy for me to get inside. I went upstairs to Bella's room and knocked gently,

"Bella, can I come in?"

I heard a rustle of cloth then she called to me and I opened the door and went in. She was in bed wearing a long sleeved tee shirt with her hair pulled back in a pony tail and I could see the shadow of an emerging bruise. Seeing my glance she touched it consciously.

"So, I leave you alone for one evening and you fall down the stairs."

She seemed to heave a small sigh of relief which puzzled me,

"Yeah, real klutz me. So you did go last night?"

"Yes. If I hadn't maybe I could have stopped you falling"

She shook her head then winced and touched her shoulder.

"Hurts?"

"Yes but I'll live. What did you do last night?"

"Went back to the house and tidied my room, washed some clothes, I don't have many here, I think Alice had them stored or sent wherever the Cullens went from here"

She laughed at the idea of me doing housework and laundry.

"You'd be amazed what a vampire gets up to! Then I sat reading"

"What were you reading?"

"A history of warfare through the ages."

"I remember Edward telling me you'd been a soldier"

"Oh I bet. What else did he tell you about me"

"That you were a good man to have at your back in a fight."

That took me aback just a little.

"I bet you didn't expect that did you?"

"No I didn't, he's not really a fan of mine."

"No, and I think that's very unfair, considering he knew your background "

Her stomach started to growl at this point and she looked embarrassed,

"Can I get you some breakfast?"

She went to get up but I could see she was in pain,

"Lay back, I'll get you something."

I went downstairs hoping I could make good on my promise, it had been a really long time since I'd supplied food or cooked. I found some pop tarts in the cupboard and put two in the toaster while I made coffee and poured milk in a bowl over cereal, put it all on a tray and carried it back upstairs where she had got up and dressed, sitting at the window looking out. The bruise on her neck, she was lucky not to have really hurt herself if it was heavy enough to leave such a mark. She smiled to see the tray complete with a flower I'd picked from the edge of the trees as the pop tarts heated.

"Thank you Jasper, it smells good."

"Well, I didn't burn anything so that's a good outcome."

I sat opposite while she ate slowly

"You make good coffee, Starbucks trained?"

"Nope, Confederate Army trained. They were much more fussy. Are you still going to the party?"

"At the Res? Yes I have to."

"Have to?"

"Charlie is insisting and I don't want to upset him."

"OK, so what would you like to do today?"

"Do?"

"Well we can play cards, watch a DVD, do the laundry."

She laughed at that then grimaced,

"I'd like the company thank you and I do have some laundry to do."

"Right, can you manage the stairs?"

She nodded and I walked beside her to the top then took her arm.

She stiffened and I dropped mine, had I scared her?

"Sorry Jasper."

She took my arm and leaned on me as we went slowly down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Right, you have homework or reading to do, I'll put the laundry on."

I was gone before she could argue and when I looked in on my way down to the basement she was hunched over a book. Something started an itch in the back of my mind but whatever was in there wouldn't come to the front yet so I left it. While the laundry was washing I went back up and made fresh coffee before washing up the breakfast things and putting them away then joined her once more.

"How's the homework?"

"Almost done."

She looked nervously at the clock,

"Are you expecting company?"

"No its just that Charlie might call in on his patrol just to see if I'm OK".

"I promise to disappear if I hear the cruiser,"

She laughed but then I stiffened, it wasn't the cruiser but Jacob Blacks truck I heard coming. I went into the kitchen and jammed a pop tart in the toaster so it would burn and sprayed air freshener all round before calling to Bella to say I'd see her later and leaving the way I'd come. She didn't need the aggravation that would come if Jake caught my scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jasper

I sat in the tree watching as black smoke poured from the kitchen window, smell me through that dog! I heard Bella's cry of dismay and Jake's lower voice as he rushed in and found the toaster jammed.

"Bells its OK, just your pop tart jammed in the toaster. God it stinks, burned cardboard, I don't know how you can eat those things."

"Well I like them and what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I skipped. Charlie told Billy you had a fall so I thought I'd check in, make sure you got something to eat. Looks like I was just in time. Sue's cooking tonight so get your stuff"

"What?"

"Charlie arranged for you to stay with Harry and Sue tonight, he'll meet us there tomorrow for the party"

I ground my teeth in frustration, Charlie and Jake were really beginning to annoy me. Now I wouldn't see Bella until Sunday, the Res was out of bounds to me. I could only watch helplessly as Jake helped Bella into the truck and drove away, taking the girl I knew I was in love with away from me for two whole days. With nothing else to do I went back to the house and grabbed a book from my shelves, going out to read by the river. As I read something kept nudging the back of my mind. I was missing something, there was more going on here than I had realized but it just wouldn't come. Unable to concentrate on my book I went back inside and rang Peter.

"Well, Major, what are you up to? Trouble?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You only ring when there's trouble so spit it out."

"I don't really know if there is, it's just a feeling"

"Fuck, now I know there's trouble."

I explained to him about the letter from Alice and my visits to Bella.

"So Char was right, this girl means more to you than just Edward's ex girlfriend"

"Maybe...OK yes. But what am I missing Peter?"

"No fucking idea. You want us to join you?"

I almost refused but Peter was good at nosing out trouble and if he and Char were willing to take a road trip,

"Thanks Peter, as long as its OK with Char I'd appreciate the company. Come straight to the house, I'll be there or in Forks at Bella's."

"See you soon and try to keep out of trouble until we get there."

"I'll certainly try."

Saturday I spent doing nothing much but something kept pulling me to the Swan house. I watched from the tree as Charlie chopped wood and then more curiously went into Bella's room and started looking through her things. He checked her school bag, flipping through the text books and checking her work pad then he booted up her computer and scanned the history on her browser, what was he expecting to find? Whatever it was he didn't have any luck and I saw his creased brow. He suspected Bella of doing something, but what? I would have to ask her when I saw her next. He gave up and went back downstairs to make phone call,

"Billy, is Bella there?"

"No Charlie she's still at Harry's. Jake went over to see her there. Did you find anything?"

"No, but I'm sure she's in contact with Edward or Alice Cullen. It's just a feeling but the last few days she's been different, more buoyant."

"Maybe she's seeing Jake in a new light."

"I don't think so Billy but maybe she will after tonight."

"He's real nervous. Are you sure it'll be OK? What if she turns him down?"

"She wont Billy, she knows what's best for her."

"If not he'll be a laughing-stock. I'm not sure he'll agree to do it Charlie."

"I'm coming over in a little while and I'll talk to her before we go down to the beach."

"OK then, see you"

Charlie and Billy had something planned for tonight, something that involved Jake and Bella. What was going on? I didn't like the idea of Bella being pressure into doing anything, especially if it involved the wolf boy. My hands were tied though, I couldn't go to the Res without causing major trouble all round, I would have to wait for Sunday to find out. Cursing I watched as Charlie left for the Res but I still couldn't leave. I needed to feel close to Bella for a little while so I got in the same way as always and went upstairs to her room. I sat on the bed and looked around, everything was spotlessly clean and tidy, her books in place on the bookshelf. My eyes ran along the spines and stopped on one in particular, it looked out of place among the classics, it was a modern horror novel and I smiled at the title, 'Interview With a Vampire'. Sliding it out I opened the book up but it wasn't the novel at all but a notebook inside a false cover. The note pad was full of writing and I turned back to the first entry of what seemed to be a diary. It had been written about a month after her party.

"He's gone, they're all gone and my heart and soul went with them. The words he said to me will forever be etched on my chest around the ragged hole that is all that's left of my being. I don't want you to come, it was a mistake, I should never have let it get as far as it did, I promise it will be as if I never existed. Well he lied! I know he existed and still does just with someone more worthy. I spent a month in a black and pain filled place but now chinks of light are appearing. I will never be whole but I can function again much to Charlie's relief. Renee and Phil offered me a home in Jacksonville but I didn't want to leave. If I left this place with its rain and gloom I might forget him, forget them, and that's something I can't allow to happen."

I was shocked by Edwards words to Bella, the girl I was sure he had loved and probably always would. Why had he been so deliberately cruel to her? At that moment I could have killed him for the hurt he'd put her through. The next few pages were very similar then came a bleak entry,

"Charlie wants me to go out with Jake. I told him I didn't love Jake but he told me he knew what was best for me."

There were no more entries for three weeks then a short one,

"How had I been so blind? That's what hurts the most. Why did it start now? What did I do to cause him to act this way?"

What did she mean by that? What had she only just seen? Something to do with Jake or Edward? The next entry crushed me.

"It hurts, but betrayal hurts more and that's what he will never understand. I just want to die."

Someone had hurt Bella so much that she thought death would be preferable, that I could not allow. I needed to find out who had hurt her and why.

"I won't go to the Res, what ever he does, I won't go."

Jake or Charlie were putting pressure on Bella to go to the Res, for Jake's sake? And what were they doing to force her?

"I dreamed of eternity with Edward not a living hell in Forks or on the Res. Why is a silent scream never heard?"

Then there was an entry on the day I first contacted her,

"There is a God or at least one of his angels exists, because he visited me. Edward is gone but can I ask for help from Jasper?"

From monster to angel in a single heartbeat! The next entry told me a little more,

"Charlie suspects I gave been communicating with Alice or Edward but when he asked me I didn't have to lie, I haven't. He still didn't believe me but I don't care. When Jasper is here I feel safe for just a little while, why is he so kind? Why did the angel change places with the monster? Edward the monster, Jasper the angel, my own guardian angel. It terrifies me that he might find the truth and become an avenging angel. I wouldn't corrupt his goodness in that way so I keep my peace."

My hands were shaking as I turned to the last page,

"This is the end. I may never come back into the light but there will always be one angel looking over me even in my darkest days, just out of sight at the treaty line."

Bella must have written these lines before she left with Jake on Friday after I left. The feeling of fear and weariness were evident in her words as was her state of mind. Whatever was going on Bella had given up the fight. I couldn't allow that, so if she didn't come back from the Reservation I was going in for her and to hell with the consequences. I took the book with me when I left, Charlie could never be allowed to read such words and now I was worried about her for real.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Jasper

Peter and Char turned up in the early hours of Sunday morning and taking one look at me he sat down,

"Right, let's have it. What the fuck is going on to get your panties in a twist?"

I told him everything from first to last and he listened without interrupting.

"Do you have any idea when she's supposed to be back today?"

"No, just that Charlie is on a late shift so by late afternoon if she's coming home with him."

"Right, let's get to the house so we can work out the best way to cover the way between it and the Res treaty line. You prepared to shoot the line if necessary?"

"Yes."

We ran to the house and then from there to the treaty line,

"Fairly straightforward. If one of us watches the road out of the Res then we'll get plenty of warning if she's with Charlie. If she is then we wait until he's gone to work and call to see her afterwards. If not then I guess we decide which approach to use to find her on the Res."

I knew it was crazy but I felt better for having them here with me, for the first time I felt out of my depth. Charlotte volunteered to watch the road back to Forks, if she saw the cruiser with two up she would let us know. Peter and I ran back to the house.

"So Major how long has this been going on?"

"What Charlie pressuring Bella? A while it seems"

"Pressuring? Yeah."

I looked at him, the tone of voice had been strange, but my cell went,

"Cruiser headed back to Forks, man and woman in it, looks like your Bella from the description. I'll follow them just in case they don't go home."

I felt a sense of relief, Bella was off the Res and not beyond my reach any longer. We waited in the shadow of the trees as the cruiser stopped and Charlie got out and waited. Bella's door opened and she got out hesitantly, looking like a startled deer. Her father went to the front door and opened it waiting again until she followed him. Before she went in she looked around as if she could sense I was nearby then the door slammed shut.

"Right, that's your Bella and her dad. Come on, lets decide how we're going to approach the problem. I wonder if Char heard anything"

We ran back to the house to find Char waiting.

"Did you see them?"

"Yes"

"And you left?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's a real bastard that guy."

"Who, Jake?"

"Jake? No Charlie, her dad. He's furious with her. Jacob Black asked her to marry him at the party and she refused."

I heaved a sigh of relief,

"I knew something was in the wind."

"Yeah well daddy is furious. He didn't stop shouting at her all the way back and I doubt he's finished yet."

With her last words the itch at the back of my mind exploded in full colour. My mother hunched over after my father had used her as a punch bag. Just as Bella had been hunched over.

"You think Charlie's been physical?"

"Don't you?"

I didn't wait to answer the question I was headed back to the Swan house in Forks as fast as I could run. As I approached the house I saw the cruiser was gone and I knew I was too late, I could hear the crying from inside. At least she was alive and conscious. I was about to enter the house when I heard another sound, a truck approaching, so cursing I melted back into the trees but it drove past and I got in through the back as usual and ran straight up to Bella's room knocking quietly before opening the door. When I stepped in it was as if I had stepped back in time, I was walking into my mother's room after my father had left for work.

She lay huddled on the bed, her knees pulled up and her arms tight around her body and I could feel her pain and despair from here, crashing into my mind and making me feel powerless. I held that feeling back and stepped over to the side of the bed kneeling and reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder very gently,

"Bella?"

She tensed, then

"Go away Jasper, before Charlie gets back with Jake. There's nothing you can do and I don't want you dragged into this."

"Bella, let me help you"

"You can't, no one can. If you interfere it will only make matters worse all round. Go and forget you ever knew me. Go back to the Cullens, I'm sure they will have worked out they were wrong about you by now. It's over, Charlie hated Edward and he means to make sure that if he comes back he's too late. I told him I didn't love Edward any longer but then I told him I didn't love Jake enough to marry him and he didn't listen to that either"

Her voice broke and I felt a burning ember of rage ignite in my stomach. I hadn't been able to save my brother or my mother but I sure as hell was going to save Bella. I put my arms around her and lifted her up sitting her on my lap on the bed and lifting her head under her chin so I could look into her face.

"Bella, let me help you. Did Charlie hurt you?"

She looked at me without speaking but the answer was written large on her face, in her tragic look.

"What happened?"

"Dad insisted I went to this party for Emily, but I forgot, you knew that"

"Never mind, tell it your own way."

"The party was OK, I sat with Sue and Emily then Jake came over with a huge grin on his face and pulled me into the center of the picnic. He asked me to marry him in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed until I saw Billy and Charlie looking so self-satisfied and I just said no. I couldn't do it, tie myself to a man I didn't love, not for anything. Billy was furious and Jake looked stunned. My dad dragged me back to the cruiser and drove back to Harry's place. He was screaming at me, accusing me of making Jake look small and him an idiot. Whatever I said only made matters worse. He locked me in the store room in the basement and went back to the party telling me he'd deal with me later. I heard them all come home later but he left me there till this morning. When he unlocked the door I could see he was still so angry. On the drive back he spoke very slowly but loudly, the way he does when he's really angry. Told me he'd given his permission for Jake to marry me and I'd be moving onto the Reservation later today. I had to stop thinking about the Cullens and College. It would be better for me to stay where he could keep an eye on me, that my mum had given me stupid ideas above my station. I was a small town girl and that's where I belonged, he and Billy had arranged that Jake and I would marry when I was little and it was time for that to happen now."

I hugged her gently but she cried harder and pulled away to look into my eyes again,

"Jasper I appreciate your coming back to see me and apologize for something there was never a need to apologize for but I can't go on doing this. I can't rely on you because you'll be gone soon and its just me again then. I made that mistake with Edward, Charlie hated him but I never really knew why, now I do but it makes no difference. I can't be an amusement or distraction for anyone else. When you're gone there will be just me, Jake, and Charlie, that's just the way things are. So if you'd please just say goodbye now and leave me to sort out my life in my own way I would be grateful."

I hesitated then,

"Bella, what if I promised I wouldn't leave. That I would stay for you."

"Don't, I can't be a charity case, even for you."

I heard the car before her but when she saw me on alert she knew was happening. She smiled and pushed herself up off my lap.

"I have to shower and keep Jake downstairs or he'll smell you and that would only make matters worse. Go now and leave the window open, please."

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek,

"Thank you for caring Jasper you are a good man. Just leave it, leave Charlie alone, for me please."

Before I could say any more she was gone, into the bathroom and I heard the shower, smelled her strawberry shampoo and sighed. Why hadn't I just told her? What was I scared of? I went out through the window leaving it wide open and disappeared back into the trees as Charlie's cruiser pulled up and Jake got out of the passenger door scowling. I waited for Charlie to follow him into the house but the cruiser pulled away leaving Jake to go up to the house. He rang the bell but there was no answer, I heard the shower still running and Jake heard it too because he rang again then banged on the door and shouted Bella's name but still there was no reply which made me smile. She wasn't going to make it easy for Jake after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper

Hearing a sound behind me I whirled expecting to see wolves but it was Peter and he was shaking his head,

"It's a good job one of us has their head on today. What the fuck are you doing Major?"

"Enjoying Bella making Jake wait outside. I blew it Peter, I couldn't tell her what I wanted to, the words wouldn't come."

"Yeah well you always were a slow learner. Let me teach you something else, something you taught me but seem to have forgotten since. Don't focus on one thing to the detriment of everything else."

"Peter what are you talking about?"

"Listen Major"

I did so, hearing Jake's curses as he got more and more annoyed, I could still hear the shower too. Then I heard the absence of sound, no heartbeat in the house, only Jake's on the porch. Bella had sneaked out under cover of the shower.

"Fuck!"

"Well that's one way of putting it. luckily Charlotte was watching the back of the house. Bella sneaked out straight after you, and she headed for the highway with a rucksack and a thumb. Before Char could offer her a lift a trucker stopped and she's now on her way south to fuck knows where with a trucker who might be a guardian angel or jack the ripper reincarnated so I suggest you get your ass into gear and we take the truck and follow. Unless you want to call it a day?"

I just looked at him then turned and ran back the way I'd come to where Peter had parked the truck, wrenching the driver's door open and holding out my hand for the key. Peter dropped it into my palm as he slid in the passenger side and I started the engine.

"Please or thank you would have been nice. Even good work Captain, but I guess I'm used to being unappreciated."

"Shut up and get char on the phone. Which road are they on?"

I know I was being unfair to Peter and Charlotte but my mind was focused on one thing to the exception of all others. Keeping Bella safe until I could speak to her. I hadn't anticipated her run for freedom or I would have offered to help. He spoke to Charlotte and I heard the news as he did. The truck she had been following was gone. Keeping a few cars back there had been a collision ahead of her and she was unable to get past. The road was blocked by emergency vehicles and would be closed for some time.

"Get the map Peter. Find me a way round."

He pulled a map from the glove box and opened it out checking for another route,

"Come on."

I was getting impatient with him.

"Hey Major just cool it. If you'd opened your mouth when you got the opportunity we wouldn't be chasing a truck across the fucking state. From what Char said he could have gone one of two routes that is providing he was headed back to his depot, which we have no way of knowing."

"Just give me a route Peter."

He did so and I had to hope we picked right. Charlotte had abandoned the car and met up with us as we tried to find the truck and Bella. I drove to the speed limit taking risks whenever I could but there was no sign of the truck and eventually I pulled up, hitting the steering wheel hard enough to warp it in my frustration.

"Peter I need options, now"

He thought for a second then threw the phone to Charlotte,

"Ring the company. Tell them the driver side swiped you and try to find out where he is. You know the registration plate."

While Char stood outside the truck to make the call Peter questioned me,

"I don't know why I didn't tell her. I guess I was afraid she might laugh in my face, don't forget that I attacked her last time we met."

"No you didn't and she knows that. Try again."

I struggled with the words but if I couldn't admit my fears to my best friend and comrade in arms then I was lost.

"I was frightened of her rejecting me for the monster I am."

"Now we're getting somewhere Major. Just remember its the Cullens who saw you as a monster. Maria turned you into one and you've spent the rest of your life so far half believing she was right. You have to stop looking at yourself in the negative. Tell me what you've done since you left Maria that was monstrous."

"I've slipped and killed other humans, not many but still..."

"Bollocks! You were a human hunter for years but you've made what? A handful of slips since you joined Alice? That's to be expected, when was the last one?"

I thought about this,

"About ten years ago"

"So you can stop worrying. That's a lifetime ago."

"Peter you speak to any of our kind and mention my name and watch them run."

"That's because they only know you by reputation not the person. Stop beating yourself up and pull together enough confidence to tell Bella how you feel or say fuck it and crawl back into the sewers like the cowardly rat you will have become."

I wanted to punch him, to break bones for what he said but I knew inside he was right and he was the only person who could or would talk to me this way. He nodded,

"Yeah I know you'd like to rip my head off right now but you won't and you know why?"

He waited but I just stared at him,

"Because you aren't that monster any longer. Anyway it looks like Char has news."

She got back in the truck with a smile.

"The transport manager couldn't be more helpful, especially when I told him I wanted to deal with it without involving the Police. It seems this particular driver has a few problems with his license already. He's headed towards Portland and the main depot so we can assume that's where Bella will get out, unless she decides to stop off before then but I can't help with that."

Before she'd finished speaking I was headed towards Portland as fast as I could knowing the driver, even if he was a good man wouldn't take her into the depot, he'd let her out before then. We got to the depot before he did and Peter was waiting a few streets away to ask him a few friendly questions. When he came sauntering back to the truck I knew he had good news for us.

"Bella got out at the Greyhound station, she told the guy she was going to Jacksonville to stay with her mother. He said she was really shy and seemed scared of something, she reminded him of his daughter so he helped her. He even parked up to see she got her coach, that's why he's late back, it left about an hour ago and she was on it."

"So she's safe for now. we need to beat the coach, make sure she gets there. I'm going to fly out and wait at the Greyhound station in Jacksonville. Peter you and Char leapfrog the route, see she keeps to her plan if you can, any deviation let me know."

I drove to the airport leaving Char and Peter to make their own plans and keep me in the loop. I had a two hour wait which was frustrating but there was nothing I could do about it so I paced the terminal then bought a paper and sat on an empty bench to people watch. Time dragged and my mind was in turmoil, screaming for action but at the same time telling me to be careful, not to jump into anything with a human girl who had no idea how I felt. Would she even be interested or was I just a connection to Edward and the Cullens? She wasn't scared of me and she'd seen beneath the attack to what it really was which begged the question why hadn't any of my adoptive family done the same? Did they just assume the monster would react the way I did? When my flight was called the relief was overwhelming although I knew I was getting into dangerous territory. I hadn't hunted in too long and now I had a long flight ahead of me in a tin can full of my natural food source. It would be a test of my strength of will, if I could do this then perhaps I wasn't such a monster after all. I was lucky enough to get a seat to myself, the flight was less than half full and most of the passengers reclined their seats and slept so I did the same to blend in but my mind was still whirring. Was I good enough for Bella? Could she see me as more than Edwards brother or Alice's partner? Could I convince her I was better than him, that I could and would stay with her. Could I explain what she really meant to me without sounding insincere like Edward? Too many questions and the only answers weren't in my hands but those of a frail and fragile human girl who was too far away from me for comfort. As I felt the plane descend I breathed a sigh of relief, my throat was burning with thirst but I had conquered my vampire urge to feed and felt stronger for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

Once outside the airport I checked my phone for messages, there was one from Peter, Bella was still en route for Jacksonville and had made her first change of coach. Char was waiting at the next stop off to check everything was still OK. Feeling very relieved I got a cab into the centre of Jacksonville and booked into a hotel close to the Greyhound depot then went shopping for some clothes having brought nothing with me except my wallet and papers. As I got back to my room and took a shower I realized my problems weren't over. I had no idea where Bella's mother lived, nor her surname, so I couldn't trace her. That meant waiting around at the Greyhound depot for her coach to arrive and they were pretty hot on young guys who just hung around, too many were looking for young runaways and I didn't want to be picked up so I needed a way of hanging around without causing any one in authority to notice me. I could have found a perch opposite on a roof but then I had to get down and follow her, especially if her mother were waiting for her. I hoped she would be, Greyhound depots weren't the kind of place young women were safe hanging around in, especially as her coach wasn't due in until late evening two days from now. I dressed again and went out to check the depot and saw something that gave me an idea, a way of being almost invisible to those in authority and I did some more shopping in rather different stores to fit my disguise.

The next morning having checked with Char that Bella was still on her way I went into the depot and chose my spot, paying off its usual occupant for the next few days, then I sat down on the floor with my guitar and started strumming some old tunes I remembered from my human days. Before long I had coins in the open guitar case and a small audience. One old guy told me he remembered his father playing one of the tunes that his own father had taught him and asked me to play it again. From monster to busker in a few hours! I stayed until late evening then put the money in a charity bucket as I left for the hotel, changing my clothes in an abandoned building doorway before going back to the hotel. The next day I did the same and again made a fair amount of money, the old guy bringing two of his buddies to hear the old songs then a youngster asked if I could play anything more recent so I did a few which he enjoyed nodding with a smile as I finished. I'd been asked if I sang too but I just shook my head. I only sang a few songs and those only to Alice, love songs that I couldn't bring myself to sing again. I didn't want to draw attention to myself and I wasn't sure I could sing badly enough to sound like the other buskers! Again I gave the money to charity and went back to the hotel but this time I felt my nerves tightening. Butterflies in the pit of my stomach and a tremor in my hands. Bella's coach would be in tomorrow and I would see her again. If she was alone I decided I would speak to her but if her mother met her at the depot I would just follow them so I knew where she was and contact her later when I could get her alone. I couldn't ignore the fact that I felt excited at the thought of finally seeing her again and knowing she was fine. Would she want to speak to me or would she be angry that I'd followed her? It was a chance I had to take.

I was a bit later to my position the next day and the old guy was there waiting so I played his favourite first, putting a smile on his face. The day went too slowly but I'd heard nothing that led me to suppose she wouldn't be on the bus and my mouth was dry as the hours ticked closer. As the time for the coach to arrive got close I packed up taking my time and watching for people coming in to collect passengers. There were various women who could be Bella's mother so I sat back down, deciding it would be better if I carried on with my busking until I was sure someone was there for her.

When the bus came in my eyes scanned the seats until I saw her. She looked weary and hot and glanced around. She was looking for someone so obviously she was expected. I kept my head down and carried on playing as she got off the coach and looked around, her eyes passing over me, just another busker among many she must have seen over the past few days. I heard her name called and looked up to see a woman run to her, taking her in a hug and followed by a guy who must be the step father. I hurriedly packed up and turned to leave when she stopped speaking and looked directly at the space I had occupied before shaking her head and looking round at all the people. She had felt me and now she was looking for the reason for that feeling. I hurried out dropping the money in a charity bucket as I did so and ran to the car I'd rented and left parked on a dark side street. I waited impatiently until I saw a car driven by the guy go past then I eased into the traffic and followed at a distance until the car parked up on a driveway in the suburbs.

I watched the guy get Bella's bag from the trunk while the two women walked hand in hand to the house and disappear inside. At least I knew where she was and that she was safe so I drove around until I knew the layout of the surrounding streets. To the back of the house was a lane running to old warehouses only some of which were still in use so I parked the car in an empty one and walked round to see the front of the house. I couldn't watch from here, it would be too obvious so I would have to observe from the back of the house. Going back round I found a perch that let me see over the back fence into the house, the blinds hadn't been drawn so I could see into the kitchen where Bella and her mother were sitting with mugs of coffee talking.

"I rang your father, he's livid Bella. What happened? I thought you were happy in Forks and getting over Edward Cullen."

"I was but dad decided I should go out with Jake."

"Jake?"

"Jacob Black. He wanted me to agree to marry Jake."

"Marry Billy's boy? You liked him though didn't you? I thought he was helping you"

"He was but I don't love him. Dad got really annoyed"

"Did he touch you?"

"No, I wouldn't let him, we only held hands a few times"

"What? Not Jacob, I mean Charlie?"

Bella hung her head and at that moment if Charlie Swan had been anywhere near I would have ripped his heart out.

"Bella, did your father touch you?"

"A couple of times. He slapped me once and I fell down the stairs. It was me being clumsy. The other time he knocked me into the dresser and I hurt my ribs. Why did you ask? Did he hit you? If you knew he was violent why did you let me go there?"

"Your father isn't violent Bella, he only lashes out when he gets really frustrated and he has never hit you, he loves you too much. Don't say anything to Phil or he'll start trouble. You're here now so lets just forget about it. Please Bella, for me."

"Mum, did dad hit you? Is that why you left with me?"

"Not really no. Charlie's a good man he just gets wound up sometimes."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this woman excuse her ex husbands actions to her daughter. A daughter he had hit!

"I take it you don't want anything to do with Jacob Black?"

"No."

"Have you heard from Edward or Alice Cullen?"

"No, why?"

"Charlie thinks he's back and that's why you wouldn't look at Jacob"

"You spoke to dad about it?"

"Of course. I had to let him know where you were, he was worried but he thought you might head to our house. I promised to let him know when you arrived and get you to speak to him. He's worried about you Bella. He's only doing what he thinks is in your best interest"

If she caves in and feels sorry for that bastard I will probably smash something!

"Mum, he tried to tell me who I should marry, he hit me, I don't care if he's worried about me."

"Bella, for my sake please don't upset him"

"Why? He's miles away."

"He's a police officer Bella. He could make things very difficult if he contacted the local cops."

"He's threatened you?"

"Well no, not really, he just wanted to make sure I let him know you were here. I think he's hoping you'll go back"

"Go back? No never, go back? Why would I want to do that? I'm nobody's punch bag mum."

"Punch bag Bella? That's a little OTT don't you think?"

"No I don't mum and I'm not going back to Forks."

"OK Bella, there's no need to get all wound up. We'll sort something out."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

I waited to hear more but the guy came in then and talk became general, I got the impression he thought Bella was just on a holiday visit and not there to stay. As I sat watching them eat supper my phone vibrated, it was Peter,

"I take it she got there safely?"

"Yes, I'm watching them now."

"Good. Do you need us any longer only Char needs to hunt and we thought we might take a few days to check out the hunting in Arizona, haven't been there for years."

"Thanks Peter. I hope you find enough to keep you occupied."

"Oh you know me Major, I make my own entertainment. Take care."

So I was on my own again, they always seemed to know when I needed help and turn up. What I had to decide now was what to do. I needed to find out what was happening in the house before making any decisions regarding my own actions so I stayed on my perch watching as Bella went to the room her mother had prepared for her, which luckily was at the rear of the house. Once her light had gone off I moved in closer to hear the conversation between mum and step dad.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, not yet. She's very upset, Charlie tried to pressure her into a marriage with Jacob Black from the Reservation."

"Does she like him?"

"Not enough apparently."

"So how long is she here for?"

"I don't know, that depends on what Charlie says when he gets here"

Bella's father was coming to Jacksonville? I had to wonder what he was planning on doing.

"Just remember we can't afford to cross him, trouble with the cops is something I don't need Renee. I despise the guy but he holds the upper hand and if he says she goes back to Forks then I'm not standing against him"

"But if she has to go back she'll be in danger."

"Danger? She's been there a long time and only had a couple of slaps, she hurt herself more with her own clumsiness. Don't make more of it than there is Renee."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Bella had no one on her side. She was in an even more precarious position than my own mother had been. Her mother and stepfather were condoning violence towards her daughter. There was no way I would allow anyone to harm Bella ever again.

"When does he get in?"

"Tomorrow afternoon so I thought I'd take Bella shopping in the morning then go and pick him up from the airport."

"What if he wants to take her straight back?"

"He can't force her Phil, she's old enough to say no."

"Not if she's nowhere else to go and remember our lease is up in a couple of weeks and the new place only has one bedroom."

"I know. I'll talk to her in the morning while we're shopping."

I wasn't waiting until the morning and as soon as they were in bed and I heard even breathing I jumped the fence and scaled the wall to the bedroom Bella was using. I didn't want to scare her but I had no choice so I forced the window up as quietly as I could and walking silently to the bed put a hand over her mouth and shook her gently. Her eyes opened wide and she started to panic before seeing me in the light of the bedside lamp I turned on. I put my finger to my mouth and took my hand away and she sat up pulling the covers tighter around her and looking confused.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"Yes, I was worried. Why didn't you tell me you were going to run? I would have helped you."

"Well I got here so stop worrying about me."

"Bella, Charlies on his way"

"What? How do you know?"

"I heard your mum and step dad. Charlie's flying out tomorrow and she's taking you to meet him after you go shopping. Their lease is up in a couple of weeks and the new place only has one bedroom. I think Charlie has threatened to cause trouble for them if they try to help you."

She looked horrified and then I saw despair on her face.

"If they won't help me what can I do? I don't have anyone else"

"Yes you do...me"

"You? Jasper I can't impose on you. Anyway if Charlie finds out he'll cause trouble for you."

"Bella, what kind of trouble can Charlie cause me? Anyway I'm willing to take the chance. Do you want to go back to Forks? Do you want to marry Jake?"

"No"

Her answer was a whisper tinged with weariness.

"Then listen to me. By all means speak to your father, tell him how you feel, your mum too but please don't go back. I know what he did to you and I've seen the result of that track with my brother and my mother."

"Jasper I don't have the money to go out on my own, I've got nowhere to live, no job, no clothes, nothing."

I sat on the bed beside her and held out my hand until she took it with her own warm one.

"Bella I should have said this before but I was too much of a coward, I was scared of your reaction but I'm out of time so I'm just going to say it and hope I get the right reaction."

She looked at me very solemnly and it felt as if she could see right into my brain.

"Bella, I want to help. Not just for today and tomorrow but for all your tomorrows."

She tried to interrupt me but I hushed her with a trembling finger, knowing if she stopped me I might never have the courage to start again.

"I want to be the most important thing in your life for ever. I want you to rely on me for comfort, strength, and safety. I want to be the first person you look for in an emergency and the one you come to for comfort. I'm really not good at speeches so here goes. I love you Bella and I really hope you can at least try to love me back."

The silence my words were met with sent my emotions crashing, I'd made the ultimate mistake thinking this beautiful creature beside me would give the monster a second glance let alone her heart. I pulled my hand free of hers and taking a deep breath looked away,

"I'm sorry Bella, I promised myself I wouldn't make a fool of myself but it seems I managed that anyway. At least let me help you out of this mess. I promise you I will never mention the words I said again. I will never ask or expect anything of you except your company for a few weeks until I can settle you somewhere safe. Then I'll leave and you will never see me again. You can start over and find whatever your heart desires."

My own frozen heart shattered as I said these words but I meant every one of them. I would do all I could to make her safe and happy then find somewhere quiet and work out what to do with the rest of my existence. The thought of spending it without Bella hurt so much I could hardly think but I'd work with the pain for now. As the silence lengthened I got up feeling a wetness on the back of my hand. Looking down at it I saw it was tears. Bella was crying and I never meant to hurt her that much. I lifted my hand to my mouth without thinking and tasted the salt water mixed with her scent. Walking to the window I looked out, unable to look into her face and see the pain I had caused her.

"I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me. I know it's a lot to think about but I'll be close until Charlie leaves. If you are with him then I have my answer. If you want to take me up on my offer just call for me, I'll hear you."

I slid the window open and jumped down, running across the yard and back over the fence to my perch. I would keep my word and stay close enough to hear her until Charlie left. I didn't believe she wanted to go back, not to a future with Jacob Black but perhaps it was preferable to spending time with me. I had never felt quite so desolate, so much the monster as I did now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

The rest of the night I sat listening to Bella sob quietly and wished I could be there to comfort her. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss away her tears, hold her tight and whisper words of comfort and love, to make her fears and sorrows disappear. I felt so helpless and worthless, wondering why I still continued with this life unwanted by anyone. Then wanted to kick myself for my callousness, Bella was the one with the problems not me. I should have been thinking of her and how I could help, not wallowing in my own self pity. As the sun rose she went through to the bathroom and showered then changed and went down to breakfast with Renee. Her step father had gone off earlier with a gym bag, training I guessed.

"I thought we'd go shopping this morning, you need some clothes honey."

"OK, I have some money"

"No Phil and I will buy them for you. We don't see enough of you any more so its nice to spoil you when we do."

"What about after?"

"After?"

"After we finish shopping. Are we going to see Phil train or does he have a game?"

I heard her mother hesitate, would she tell Bella the truth or lie?

Well I have an errand to do before we come home."

"For Phil?"

"No, just something I promised to do, then we'll come back here."

I wished I could see Bella's face, I wanted to know what she was thinking, how she felt, but she was sitting so I couldn't see her through the window. As they went to the car I got my own out and waited to follow them to the mall, I couldn't afford to lose them today! When they parked up I saw Bella looking around as if trying to see if anyone was following her. Was she remembering my promise to be within hailing distance? I parked a few places away and waited till they disappeared into the mall before following, able to keep tabs on them by Renee's nervous chatter. They went into a store and bought some things for Bella and I smiled to see her put back the items Renee chose in favour of things she preferred, enough for a few days plus a pair of trainers. After completing their purchases they went for coffee and I found a spot out of sight but where I could keep an eye on them. Renee's chatter was getting on Bella's nerves.

"Mum what's the matter? You sound nervous."

"I'm fine. Its good to have someone to chat with. I missed our long conversations."

"Well we can have lots of them now I'm back."

Renee didn't answer that, I guessed she felt too uncomfortable. She must have looked at her watch by Bella's next words.

"Are we late for something?"

"No, but I think we should make a move. Don't forget my errand"

"Oh I haven't"

Bella's words were loaded with meaning and Renee went quiet as they made their way back to the car and pulled out into the traffic. I followed a few cars back knowing where they were going and wondering when Bella would let on she knew where they were going. I wished I was close enough to hear the conversation in the car in front. At the airport I parked fairly close so I wouldn't risk being seen but close enough to hear what had turned into an argument.

"Why are we here mum?"

"I have to pick someone up honey"

"Who? The flight coming in is from Seattle"

"I'm sorry honey but your father wanted to see you and speak to you"

"You're picking dad up and you never told me?"

"Well, I thought you might be difficult and he wants to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk to him?"

"Bella please. Just listen to what he has to say."

"It seems I have no choice"

Yes you do I thought, just call me, call my name and I'll take you away from it but I knew she wouldn't. That wasn't her way, she'd meet this head on as always.

Then Charlie's flight landed and I moved a little closer but still out of sight and waited hearing Bella's heart beat faster as the arrivals started to emerge. I knew the second she saw him because it banged so loudly I was amazed others couldn't hear it.

Looking over the top of heads I saw he wasn't alone, at his side was Jacob Black and I had to quash an urge to snarl loudly and leap forward to put myself between Bella and the pair of them. When Bella saw Jake her heart stuttered in fear and I saw her look round wildly. Was she looking for a way out or me? I couldn't tell but I stayed alert.

"Lets get coffee"

Charlie's words were a command not a suggestion and they all went into the restaurant, Bella hemmed in by Charlie and Jake with no help from Renee. Charlie sent her to get the coffees, out of earshot then turned to Bella,

"So what was all this about? Why did you run away? Jake was really upset and it made me look like a fool."

"I don't want to go back to Forks. Jake knows I don't love him."

"You just need time to get used to the idea of being married. You were eager to get deeply involved with Edward Cullen. What's the difference?"

"I loved Edward, I don't love Jake."

"You enjoy making a fool of your dad? I have a reputation in town to keep up."

"Why didn't you ask me first then?"

Bella was getting angry but so was Charlie and I worried he might hurt her, but he was a police officer and in a public place so I decided she was safe for now.

"Bella, why don't you give me a chance, you know I love you"

"Yes and that's why I can't Jake, it wouldn't be fair to you."

"I'm a big boy, I'll take the chance"

"It's not a chance. I don't love you and I can't marry you whatever my dad says."

"You're coming home with me Bella. If not your mother may find things a little awkward, police stops, suspected drug busts..."

"Dad please. I don't want to go back"

"Well I want you to and that's what matters."

"I'll run away again"

"And I'll find you again. Remember I have the country's police forces to help me"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions"

"Obviously not, I'd say you still need parental supervision and I'm sure our family doctor will agree if it comes to that."

"Is that a threat? Do you want me that way Jake?"

"He'll take you any way he can, won't you Jake?"

I waited but Jake didn't answer verbally, I guessed he'd nodded and then Renee got back with the drinks.

"Bella's coming back with Jake and I. She's changed her mind"

"Oh, really? Well it was nice to see you Bella but your dad is probably right."

I couldn't believe her mother could be so callous, even with Charlie's threats. It was her daughter! Chairs scraped and I heard Charlie's gruff question,

"Where are you going young lady?"

"To the rest room"

"OK but no trying to run away again or I'll contact the local police, you wont get far"

My anger was almost at boiling point and looking down I saw I'd crushed the arm of my chair flat. With effort I relaxed my grip and got up keeping out of sight of the Swan table and hoping in among all the scents one vampire would go unnoticed by the wolf boy. As Bella passed close to my hiding place I heard her stifled sob and willed her to call my name but she went into the rest room in silence. She just didn't have enough confidence in me, was a forced return to Forks and possible marriage to Jake preferable to taking a risk on me? Perhaps after Edwards behaviour and my own at her party she didn't trust any of us any longer.

I turned ready to give up and find a place to curl up and wallow in my misery when the door banged open and I heard a commotion, shouted words, a girl collapsed, an ambulance called for. As I watched the airport staff guided the paramedics to the ladies rest room and shortly after they came out with a stretcher and on it white as a sheet was Bella her eyes closed, but I heard my name as a hiss of air between her lips. It was all I needed, checking which hospital she was being taken to I got my car and was there well before her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper

I waited among the walking wounded until I heard the ambulance pull up and Renee's voice giving her details to the reception. Moving closer so I could hear the doctors in the E.R I waited then heaved a sigh of relief when they said it was nervous exhaustion. She was admitted for a couple of days observation just to rule out any other causes and when her room was allocated I went up to the floor and found it. Next to it was a cleaning closet which had a window leading out onto a metal fire escape into a small quadrangle full of old trolleys and rusting drip poles, ideal for me to wait for nightfall. I heard Bella's door open and shut and then Renee and Charlie arguing.

"She's staying here until they discharge her Charlie"

"No she comes home"

"Oh, so you can hit her again?"

"I never hit her, she fell"

"Well she has a different story and remember I know you have a temper."

"Bella's confused, I never laid a hand on her, you know I haven't ever. Look at the way she's been treating Jake."

"I don't think she loves him"

"He's better for her than Edward Cullen"

"Edwards history. Charlie at least let her get back on her feet again."

There was a silence and I waited, would I have to act straight away?

"OK but then she comes back with me. I'll stay here tonight"

I ground my teeth, would I have to take Charlie out now? I itched to do so but Bella was my main concern for now.

"For Gods sake! She's unconscious, where the hell is she going with no clothes and no money Charlie?"

There was a long pause then he agreed and I relaxed a little.

They stayed until late then the nurse came in to take her blood pressure and temperature and went out shutting the door quietly, Bella must be asleep. I waited a while longer and heard the nurse pull her chair back and take the lid off a coffee container. That was my cue and I scaled the fire escape then froze as Bella's window slid quietly open. Had I been heard? I kept very still then I heard my name.

"Jasper? I really hope you are there, I need your help. Please be there like you promised."

I smiled in the dark, my chest filling with warmth at the sound of my name on her lips.

"Bella, move over."

She gave a little cry of surprise then seeing me outside smiled and moved back to let me in.

"You stayed."

"I promised remember?"

She nodded ruefully,

"Yeah I've heard a few promises that didn't mean anything"

"Mine did. You ready to leave?"

She nodded looking at the door apprehensively but I shook my head,

"We leave the back way"

She looked out the window,

"I don't have any clothes or anything"

"Never mind we can sort that out later. For now put this on"

I handed her my jacket which she slipped over her hospital gown.

"Well it won't make the catwalk but it will do for your escape"

She smiled at that and it lit her face up momentarily making the flame in my chest leap up, warming my frozen body with its heat. I helped her out onto the metal stairs then jammed the chair under the door knob to give us a little longer before her absence was discovered. then joined her.

"Its cold"

She was shivering.

"Sorry, I should have thought ahead"

"Why? You didn't know I would call on you"

"No but I hoped and prayed you would, now come on, you'll have to climb on my back and I'll get you down"

She didn't ask any questions just did as I told her and we were soon at ground level. I'd found an easy exit through a service tunnel and out to the car. Once inside I turned the engine on and put the heater on full blast then drove away as fast as I could without causing notice.

"Where are we going?"

"No idea, where would you like to go? The world is your oyster and I am at your command, but I think the first thing we should do is get you clothed and fed, in that order."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

As I Said it I meant it. I would answer anything Bella asked me, being open was the only way I knew."

"Those things you said to me before, did you mean them?"

"Yes, every word."

"About helping me for no reward, helping me then walking away despite telling me that you love me?"

"Yes."

"Why? If you love me how could you walk away?"

"If it's what you needed from me then I would give it to you. My love is unconditional Bella."

She went very quiet and I had no idea what she was thinking but I got the message, she needed to know that I would help her without asking anything in return, so be it.

I drove out to an all night mall on the outskirts of Jacksonville and parked up.

"What size are you?"

She looked at me confused.

"Well if I'm going to get you something to wear I need a little help"

"Oh sure"

Her pink cheeks made me smile and I left her with the engine on and the radio playing country music while I went shopping, grabbing a few things for her. The next day she could shop for herself but not wearing a hospital gown and my jacket, that may have caused a few raised eyebrows!

When I got back I handed her the bags,

"You climb in the back and get changed, I'll go for a walk until you call me back. I strolled close to the car until she called me back, now wearing jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Thanks for the clothes, they fit and they are clothes I like"

"Good, I aim to please."

"Where are we going Jasper?"

"Well for now just far enough from Jacksonville that they wont trace us quickly. When I think we're far enough I'll get a motel room for you. You need to sleep"

"While you hunt?"

I looked at her in astonishment,

"What makes you say that?"

She leaned across and touched my face gently just below the eye,

"There are bruises under your eyes and they are very dark, both of which tell me you are thirsty and being in a car with me can't be helping."

I smiled, she had no idea what having her so near to me was doing and it had nothing to do with thirsting for her blood.

"I'll be OK for now and I promise you are safe Bella."

"I don't doubt that for one minute. Thank you for helping me."

I looked at her, the fire in my chest flaring still higher as I took in her face, seeing that she wasn't scared of me at all.

I stopped three hours later at a roadside motel getting a single room and making sure the sleepy clerk didn't get a glimpse of Bella, he would think I was alone. I thought Charlie might put out an unofficial watch for his daughter and I didn't want any risk of her being seen by anyone.

"I'll leave you for a few hours, no one knows were together and the clerk didn't see you so you'll be safe enough. Would you like me to bring you back something to eat?"

"Please but no elk or deer, I like my meal dead and cooked"

Her smile and joke about my choice of food made me feel even more relaxed and I touched her hand as I left.

"Keep the door closed and locked till I get back."

She nodded and I waited to hear the lock click before leaving, hating to be away from her but unable to stay in close proximity without hunting. Luckily I wasn't far from the woods and soon found a couple of deer drinking from a stream. The first would probably have been enough but the second just meant I could wait longer before hunting again. As I came through the trees back to the highway I heard padding behind and the stench of wolf. Jake had tracked us somehow! Had he told Charlie or was he working alone for now? I didn't want to fight but he would give me no other option I knew.

He leapt on my back, his teeth snapping close to my throat and his razor-sharp claws cutting through my flesh leaving deep furrows which leaked venom. Twisting I got my hands around him and threw as hard as I could. He crashed into a tree splintering it with the force before picking himself up and attacking again, this time I moved fast enough to avoid him, well almost. His claws caught my shoulder and ripped it open before continuing his forward momentum straight into the road just as a huge truck passed. I heard the thud as he hit its radiator grille and then bounced off into the undergrowth. I knew I had a margin of safety to get Bella and leave. He was hurt but not dead, he could have been hit a glancing blow or it could be worse but either way his super fast healing would soon kick in.

I ran as fast as I could back to the motel trying to keep the two edges of the rip in my shoulder together so they could heal. I hammered on the door calling Bella's name and when she opened it I could see I'd scared her.

"Grab your stuff, we need to move now"

She didn't argue or ask stupid questions just grabbed her bag and ran to the car. I threw her the keys,

"Drive"

"Which way?"

"You choose, just drive, fast"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

I collapsed into the passenger sat and she turned the engine on. As the headlights flickered to life they illuminated Jake in wolf form limping towards us. Bella stomped on the gas pedal and headed towards him closing her eyes as the car hit his body and tossed it into the air with a crunch. I hadn't expected that, Bella running down Jake to protect herself and as if she heard my thoughts she glanced at me,

"I did it for you. If Jake had stopped us he might have incapacitated or killed you. I can't lose you"

I waited but she didn't elaborate, she saved me because I was her only hope of avoiding her father and the wolves. I could live with that, I had no choice. She drove quickly and skilfully along the highway at the maximum speed allowed headed north then west.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded although the claw wounds were hurting like a son of a bitch as they slowly closed up. It was a good job I'd just hunted and taken the second deer or I would have been in trouble. Healing took a lot of energy and I knew I'd have to hunt again soon but for now we needed to outrun Jake.

"How did he find us?"

I shook my head,

"No idea unless he was watching the hospital."

"Why didn't he attack when we stopped at the mall?"

"Maybe he waited to contact Charlie before following, maybe he lost us briefly, I don't know but we have to get away from him before he calls on the other wolves to help him"

"They're too far away surely"

"I hope so and I hope the Quileutes don't have any tribal affiliations down this way."

"Is that likely?"

"It's a possibility, just drive Bella while I try to get us some allies."

I rang Peter,

"Already on our way Major. I felt the shit hit the fan a while back, what happened?"

"We've got a Quileute wolf on our tail and it's already taken a few swipes at me"

"Ouch. Where do you want us to meet you"

I grabbed the map from the back seat wincing as the movement pulled at still healing wounds,

"Were headed west. I tell you what, meet us in Phoenix Bella knows the city so she can find somewhere to hole up."

"Do you have anyone else on your tail?"

"I'm not sure but if Jake rang Charlie before he phased we might have the cops looking for her too"

"Fucking great, you never do anything by halves do you? OK ring us with details once you find somewhere."

"Will do, and Peter"

"Yeah?"

"Push it."

"Will do Major I'll be on your wing in hours."

I saw Bella looking over at me anxiously and I smiled,

"Don't worry Bella, well make it and my friends will hook up with us soon, you just keep driving."

"Are you OK Jasper? It looks like you lost a lot of venom from those wounds"

I looked down at my soaked and ripped shirt and grimaced,

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'd hunted which was good, it'll just take a little while."

She smiled and touched my cheek before putting her hand back on the wheel and her eyes back on the road.

"I'm sorry I caused you such pain"

"I've felt worse Bella and it was my own fault, my arrogance in believing we hadn't been seen nor followed, I deserved worse for putting you in danger."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my healing wounds as the car sped along the highway. I'd found in the past if I could shut out external stimulus I healed quicker for some reason. That's why I didn't see what made Bella brake so hard that the wheels locked and screeched in protest. My eyes flew open as she put a hand to her mouth. Looking through the windscreen I saw a huge tree had been laid across the highway blocking the road. Leaning across I punched the lock on her door hearing it click, ambush and it certainly wasn't the cops. Looking to the roadside there were shadows moving, huge shadows, bear shaped ones, Jake had called in a favour! Bella screamed as two huge brown bears lumbered into the road and stood in front of the car followed by a huge Native American who looked at her then over to me.

"Get out."

Bella shook her head,

"They won't hurt you Bella, perhaps you should do as he asks"

I didn't want close quarter fighting close to her and I was outnumbered.

She shook her head,

"If I get out they'll kill you."

She was right but my main concern was her safety.

"I don't think you have much choice."

She turned to me and smiled grimly,

"There are always options Jasper."

Then she reached into the glove box and pulled out a tool designed to cut through a seat belt in an accident if it had jammed and held it yo her wrist before winding down her window very slightly.

"You come any closer and I'll cut."

The guy looked stunned.

"I'll get out and you move the tree so Jasper cam drive on, then I'll drop this. If not I'll slash my wrists and you can explain to Jake and the Quileutes."

I shook my head but she hushed me,

"If they kill you whose going to rescue me from them? Drive on, find your friends then come find me Jasper."

"It's too dangerous Bella"

"They won't hurt me, they daren't as you pointed out. Well?"

The last was shouted to the guy watching us through the windscreen. He looked at me and I saw my death in his eyes then he looked at the two bears and made a gesture. They pulled the tree away and stood back.

I tried to stop Bella getting out but she turned and to my astonishment kissed me on the cheek.

"I know you'll find me Jasper and I'll be waiting. I'm counting on you, now slide over and be ready to drive off as soon as I'm out."

I knew she was right but I hated the thought of leaving her here with the bears even knowing I'd hunt her down again, I could be too late but I would try to be as quick as I could. She opened the door keeping the sharp edge to her wrist and slid out. As the door shut behind her I heard a few whispered words that branded themselves in my mind

"Now go, and Jasper, I love you."

Knowing I had no alternative other than death I hit the gas and the car shot forward into the darkness of the highway leaving Bella behind and that was killing me, my chest was agony but I forced myself to keep going. I could only save her from Jacob Black if I survived myself and she had known that. Now I had to find Peter and Charlotte and hunt down Jake. Wherever he was Bella would be, and Bella Swan was mine not his.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I watched Jasper drive out of sight knowing I might never see him again and hoping there weren't more bears further up the road and knowing he would do everything in his power to find me again. The words I had spoken as I got out of the car were the truth. The words he had said had been whirling round in my head and I realized how much I wanted him, to be with him and what I would sacrifice to keep him alive, that was love. As soon as the car engine faded out I dropped the cutter and stepped to the guy,

"So, you got me, where's Jake?"

"He's on his way but he'll be interested to hear what you said to the leech."

"I doubt that. He already knows I was in love with one of them. He also knows I'm not in love with him so what's your excuse for kidnapping?"

"We were asked for help by a brother Tribe."

"Well you did your good deed for the Quileutes."

I turned from him contemptuously and sat down at the side of the road to wait for Jake to find us and pray that Jasper had got away safely. I cast a look at the cutter and almost wished Id kept it, rather than become Jake's wife I would kill myself and now I despised him even more.

It was an hour later, the bears had vanished into the trees leaving only the guy and myself to wait, before a truck pulled up and Jake stumbled out, still looking like he'd had a wrestling match with a heavy vehicle and I hoped his injuries were due to me running him down. He nodded to the other guy and said a few words I didn't catch but from his scowl I guessed they had been about my actions when I was stopped,

"So you bartered your life for the leech. You know if you'd sliced yourself he would have killed you"

"Maybe Jake but it was preferable to be waiting here for you and him dead. So, you've got me, now what?"

"I'll take you back to Forks, back to the Res."

"Really? And how exactly will you do that? I wont go."

"Yes you will because your father has spoken to the doctor and got custody of you as being of unsound mind."

"So I'm crazy and Charlie gets to do what the hell he wants with me? That sounds like the only way you'll get me Jake."

"Bella don't be so angry. You love me, I know you do, and now the Cullens are gone you'll remember. You and I were always meant for each other. I love you and I'll look after you, give you a life, a family, a sense of belonging."

"Oh right, so now its an arranged marriage and a litter of pups, wonderful!"

He didn't answer me just shot a few more words to the other guy who took my arm and led me to the truck opening the passenger door and pushing me in, making sure I had my seat belt buckled and standing by the door until Jake was in the driver's seat and the truck moving. I saw my door was locked, he wasn't taking any chances, so I closed my eyes and kept silent. He tried to make conversation, to explain how much he loved me and what he was going to offer me,

"Jake did running you over not get the message through?"

"That was down to him. He's got you all confused, it's what they do to humans, dazzle and confuse them."

"Whereas the wolves are more subtle, they kidnap and force the human to do what they want."

"It's not like that Bella. I promise you'll be happy once you get the leeches out of your system."

I didn't answer him I just closed my eyes and refused to speak again. Charlie was waiting at the airport with the paperwork to fly me back to Forks as his responsibility. He smiled when he saw me and I swear he was upset I didn't rush into his arms. Renee was there too and I could see she was too scared of him to try anything. I ignored both of them allowing Jake to steer me to a seat in the departure lounge. Renee tried to say goodbye but I blanked her much to Charlie's delight, until I did the same to him. My seat on the plane was between the two of them and I kept my peace refusing a meal or drinks, keeping my eyes closed and visualizing Jasper as he told me how he felt about me. His face in my mind was all that kept me sane.

When we disembarked Jake stayed with me while Charlie got the car for the drive back to Forks. I wondered if I would be going to the Reservation or home, not that I cared much but the house would be easier for Jasper and his friends to break into. Sure enough he drove to the house and Jake took my arm walking me up the path to the door and waiting while Charlie unlocked the door and ushered us in. We walked through to the sitting room and Jake sat beside me on the couch holding my arm as I refused to take his hand

"Right Bella let's get a few things straight. I have responsibility for you until you come to your senses which means apologizing to myself and Jake and accepting his proposal. Until then you are under house arrest, no going anywhere. I made a lot of plans for you as you grew up and if not for the Cullens it would all have been sorted by now. Jake is a good catch for you, he loves you and you love him. He has a place for you on the Res and there's room for children too. You are a Forks girl and you'll stay a Forks girl. Get the stupid thoughts Renee put in your mind out. It's not right for a young woman to be running around the country like a hooker. At least my way you'll be respectable. Jake will be a Tribal Elder in time and that's a good position, you'll be a Chiefs wife."

I just looked at him and I think he took it for assent at first.

"Right now, you go upstairs to bed. In the morning get your stuff packed ready to move to the Res. Sue and Emily have already started on the wedding arrangements so you'll soon have a home of your own, until then you'll be staying with Harry and Sue Clearwater. Here"

He gave me my bag I'd taken with me when I left here, he'd obviously retrieved it from Renee's.

"Jake carry Bella's bag up, then you should go."

Jake took the bag and still holding my arm guided me up to my room where I shook him off.

"Don't try to run again Bella, the wolves are patrolling the area, making sure you're safe"

"A prisoner you mean Jake."

"Have it your own way Bells. You'll feel different after a few days on the Reservation."

I walked into my room and slammed the door on him before screaming my rage and impotence to the ceiling. Looking round I saw my computer and tried booting it up but the internet had been disconnected so I opened the window only to see a wolf padding around just inside the trees, so no escape that way. I didn't sleep that night just sat looking out at the moon and thinking of Jasper, his face making me smile. I breathed his name knowing he couldn't possibly be there yet but just the sound of it comforted me.

The door opened the next morning and Charlie looked in,

"So you didn't try to sneak out, good."

He didn't know about the wolves obviously!

"Get your stuff packed, we're leaving in an hour and you need to shower and get breakfast first."

I sat where I was, looking at him without moving and his face darkened,

"Bella did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Then get on with it. I won't tolerate dumb insolence."

"No, I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me"

"Oh really young lady?"

He stepped in and I braced myself as he grabbed me tightly by the arm and dragged me into the bathroom turning the shower on and pushing me into the stall fully dressed. I stood there as the water cascaded over me not moving. After a few minutes he dragged me back out and threw a towel at me before pulling me back into the bedroom and throwing my case on the bed followed by the contents of my closet and dresser.

"Put your stuff in the case"

I ignored him and he slapped my face,

"Do as I tell you girl before I really lose my temper with you"

"Go ahead. it wont make any difference."

"Bella I'm warning you"

"Charlie I don't care what you do to me now. You're already doing the worst thing of all and forcing me to live on the Res with Jake. Have you paid off the minister too?"

"What?"

"Well you're getting me married off to Jake so I guess you must have paid off the minister or he'll see I don't want this wedding."

"Enough. Get changed and packed."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

How I wished Jasper were here when I saw Charlie's face, he stood arms folded intimidating me but I stood my ground, it was all I could do unless I was to give up and I wouldn't do that not now I knew I had another future. He started tapping his foot and finally exploded which terrified me, I'd never seen him like this before and I knew instinctively this was what Renee had fled from with me as a baby in her arms. He threw the case at me, hitting me in the stomach and winding me, then followed it with my clothes, books, CDs, everything that was in the room.

"Put your stuff in that case now"

I still didn't move although my stomach hurt from the edge of the case and my head from one of the books that had bounced off the bed and hit me on the side of the face.

When he saw I wasn't going to cooperate he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the corner where I cowered winded as he threw everything in the case and forced the lock closed. Then he picked it up and threw it out of the door before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the stairs stumbling as I went into the kitchen. Here he slammed me down onto one of the chairs sending it sliding across the floor and pointing a shaking finger at me spoke again,

"Don't push me girl. I did everything for you and that bitch I was married to. When she ran off with you I paid her a good amount to keep you clothed and fed. I worked hard while she swanned about the country trying harebrained schemes as she went, turning you into a hippie like her. The only time I was happy was when you came for the summer holidays and then she put a stop to those but she still held her hand out for money and I was stupid enough to keep paying. I bent over backwards for you when you came back to live with me. I even allowed that Cullen boy to court you though I knew he was wrong for you. I helped you, I paid doctors bills when he left and you finally realized Jake was the one for you. What went wrong? He loves you and he'll look after you, give you a good home where I can see you and make sure he treats you right."

I was so angry at my own stupidity in trusting Renee to help me and my own helplessness against this monster my father had turned into that I couldn't keep silent,

"You mean like you are? Smack me around if I don't do what he wants?"

"Don't you give me any lip girl. I never laid a hand on you until that Edward Cullen turned you into someone I didn't know any longer. You were sweet and quiet, never any trouble till he put stupid ideas in your head, haring off across the country and getting yourself hurt. Well, no more."

I heard the front door open and Jakes voice calling through. Charlie smiled on hearing him,

"Come on through Jake, we're having breakfast. Why don't you join us"

Jake came in and stopped looking at me in amazement, sitting on the kitchen chair dripping wet and with a bruise developing on the side of my face.

"What happened?"

"Bella was being awkward so I cooled her down under the shower. She'll get dressed after breakfast. Cereal be OK?"?

Jake nodded, still looking at me.

"What happened to her face?"

He was asking Charlie as if I weren't there!

"She slipped in the shower, didn't you Bella"

I just looked at Jake without speaking and was glad to see he looked uncomfortable,

"Sue and Emily are looking forward to telling you what they've arranged for us. There's a party tomorrow night for our engagement, oh yeah here"

He offered me a small blue box but I just looked away and I heard him open it,

"I hope you like it Bella, I got it because it reminds me of you, so sweet and pretty."

He must haven been thinking about another Bella I thought.

Charlie came over and picked up my left hand opening my fingers so Jake could slip the ring on.

"It fits just right Jake and it is pretty isn't it Bella?"

I looked at the floor, silence was all I had left as a weapon it seemed.

"She didn't sleep well last night Jake and I think she has a headache. She'll feel better after breakfast."

Charlie pushed my chair to the table and put out three bowls, filling each with cereal and milk, and handed me a spoon.

"You need to eat Bella"

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, you haven't eaten since we flew out of Jacksonville."

I just looked at the bowl but didn't eat while Charlie and Jake finished theirs and put the empty bowls in the sink.

"Well if you aren't hungry you might as well go now. I'll be over tomorrow for the party Jake. Give my regards to Billy."

"Will do Chief."

Charlie grabbed my arm which was getting sore from being grasped too tightly and marched me out to Jakes car so I sat in silence as Jake drove towards the Reservation.

"You didn't sleep much Bella. Paul saw you gazing out of the window"

"Yeah I saw the guard dog."

"He was there to keep you safe"

"Really?"

He kept up a stream of conversation all the way to Harry's but I didn't say any more, I had nothing to say and it was obvious he wasn't interested in how I felt about things, he was getting what he wanted and apparently that was all that mattered to him. Harry and Sue were waiting when we pulled up and Jake rushed round to open my door and help me out, still wet.

"What happened to Bella?"

"She's upset, she had a row with her dad and he cooled her down under the shower. I think she's sulking now."

Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Sulks wont get you anywhere here girl. This is the best thing for you, keep you away from the Cullens and other leeches, they're bad news. Come on in and Sue will show you to your room. Its only for a week, until the wedding."

Sue took my arm and led me through to a small room and I noticed it had no windows, so no way of escape. She lifted my hand and looked at my ring,

"It's very pretty Bella, suits your hand. Now get changed into some dry clothes before you catch cold."

I sat on the bed looking at the floor.

Bella I know this is all a bit sudden but you'll be safe here and I know you are very fond of Jake."

"Was"

"Sorry?"

"I was fond of Jake."

"Well I know you feel you are being pressured but your father and Billy were worried you might get caught up with dangerous people like the Cullens. Now get changed, if Harry finds out you are refusing to cooperate he'll get cross and that's never a good thing"

"Is he going to hit me too?"

"Who hit you Bella?"

I touched my cheek.

"What happened?"

Before I could answer, Harry knocked and walked in.

"Jake told me you slipped in the shower, you need to be careful, now get changed Bella and come through. I don't want to have to show you what we do to stubborn children but I will if you force me. Jake and I can strip you and dress you if you like."

His eyes bored into me and I knew he meant it so I got up and took the towel Sue offered me. She smiled,

"I laid some clothes out for you Bella. Come through as soon as you are dressed."

I looked on the bed relieved to see a pair of slacks and a jumper and after drying myself I started to dress seeing a bruise just under my ribcage where the case had hit me and another on my arm where Charlie and Jake had grabbed me. I felt like a badly stuffed rag doll!

In the small sitting room Emily and Sue sat with papers scattered around them. Emily smiled when she saw me,

"It's a good job the wedding isn't tomorrow, we don't need the bride with a bruised face. Come and sit down Bella, let us show you what we've done."

I sat beside Emily while Harry watched from his chair by the fire and gone was the gentle old man who made fun of me as a child and bought me little gifts, instead I saw the iron resolve of a Tribal Leader and it scared me more than Charlie had done. I blocked out Emily's words and the greetings of other wolves as they came in to see me. Instead I heard Jasper's words again and immersed myself in them.

"Bella, Bella"

Sue shook me,

"You didn't say which you preferred, the pink or blue ribbons for your hair."

Harry glared over,

"I don't care, whichever you think"

Emily looked at me a little puzzled but shrugged.

"OK then, well that's about it. I guess I should go, the guys will be howling to be fed soon."

Harry smiled at her and she left giving me a sideways glance.

Once there were just Sue, Harry, and myself in the room he spoke.

"Bella, I don't want to see that again. Emily spent a lot of time organising things for you, in future you show her your interest and thanks. Do you understand?"

"No Harry I don't understand any of this. It's like a bizarre parallel universe where girls are forced to marry against their wishes and kept virtual prisoner against their will."

"And what would you do? Run away with a leech? Become one too? An enemy of our people and a hunter of humans?"

"Is that any worse than what you are doing? You can force me to dress and eat but you can't make me say I do to the minister."

"That's not a problem Bella, I can marry you as a Tribal Elder. So you see, you can be as quiet as you like but you will become Jakes wife and you will make him happy, give him children and live out your life here. The Quileutes have no such thing as divorce."

His words sent a cold shiver down my spine and I looked at Sue,

"And you are happy to go along with this?"

"Harry is my husband and my elder Bella. Its the way things work for us."

"I'd rather be dead."

Harry shrugged,

"Its your choice Bella but either way you will never leave the Reservation. The wolves have instructions to stop you and to kill any leeches they find. Leah has offered to be your personal companion until the wedding so if you leave this house you do so with Sue and Leah as chaperones. Tomorrow evening there will be a party for your engagement and you will dress up and play your part or I will have to assume you need teaching a lesson and I'm sure the pack would be only too happy to oblige you. We happen to know where your vampire friends are and with the help of the bears we can and will kill them all. Do you want that on your conscience?"

I wasn't sure I believed him but could I take the chance? Did he mean Jasper and his friends or the Cullens and did it really matter? I wouldn't be responsible for any deaths and I knew Harry was in deadly earnest. He would break the treaty to ensure I behaved. I had no choice so I nodded,

"OK, you win Harry."

"I always do Bella, its just a case of knowing the right pressure and where to apply it. That's what makes a good Tribal Elder. You behave and make Jake happy and your leeches are safe from us.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

I went to my room after this conversation and lay on my bed everything whizzing round in my head, I felt hot, dizzy, and sick, hating the idea of becoming Jake's wife but not seeing any way around it. If I failed then the treaty was void and the Cullens if they came back would be destroyed or the wolves and bears would kill Jasper and his friends. My life seemed to be one long miserable existence with no hope of a way out. Tears fell silently on the pillow, I was unable to hold them back any longer and I remembered Jasper catching my tears in the car, I longed to see him again, feel his presence calming me his voice soothing and making me feel safe. All I had were these memories and they were all I would ever have. I felt my heart shatter but this time the pain was much worse than when Edward left me in the woods. I hugged myself tightly and the room started to spin. The last thing I remember was throwing up on the pillow then my world dissolved into grey nothingness.

I woke up in a hospital bed on the Reservation, I'd forgotten they had their own clinic here. Sitting beside my bed was Jake looking worried and Sue looking relieved when she saw me open my eyes. I tried to move my hand and felt a tugging. Looking down I saw a drip in the vein and felt sick again. Sue called a nurse over and she smiled down at me,

"Back with us Bella? How are you feeling?"

I tried to speak but my mouth was dry and nothing came out.

"I'll get you some ice, the drugs make your mouth dry"

"Drugs? What were they doing to me? I looked around wildly but Sue took my free hand,

"Don't be frightened Bella, you're fine. You had a panic attack and the doctor wanted you in the clinic, you were dehydrated and you needed feeding up. You have to take care of yourself honey. The wedding is in a few days and we want a radiant bride."

I shut my eyes again and felt tears slide out between closed lids, a hot finger tried to brush them away and I jerked my head, lifting my hand to push the other away. Opening my eyes again I saw Jake standing over the bed,

"Bella I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Go to hell Jake"

I croaked as the nurse came back with a cup of ice chips. Jake looked hurt and that made me glad, why should I be the only one suffering?

"She's just confused Jake, she didn't mean it"

I looked at Sue with disbelief, was she really so controlled by Harry that she couldn't see how much I hated all this? The nurse put a few chips in my mouth and I sucked on them enjoying the coolness of the liquid trickling down my sore throat. She handed the cup to Jake then.

"Keep giving them to her a few at a time or she might choke."

What a wonderful thought! He took some out and offered them to me but I kept my mouth shut tight. No way was I having his fingers anywhere near my mouth.

He sighed heavily,

"This is stupid Bella. You need to take the ice for your throat. Stop being so stubborn."

I grimaced as my sore throat contracted but managed a low,

"I'd rather have the sore throat."

He slammed the cup down and turned to Sue,

"You make her see sense."

Then he stormed out, a minor victory, but they were all I could hope to claim these days.

Sue picked up the cup and offered me some of the chips and I took them begrudgingly, then turned my head away,

"Charlie's coming to see you when he finishes work, he's been really worried about you."

I laughed at that then wished I hadn't as my sore throat hurt even worse.

"Bella please. Your father is only doing what he thinks is best for you"

After a few more chips of ice I tried speaking and this time I managed to form the words more easily,

"What about what I think is best for me?"

"We were all worried about you becoming involved with the Cullens. With Jake you'll be safe."

"Like Emily was with Sam?"

Sue looked shocked,

That was an accident Bella."

"So how long before I have an accident? When I say no to Jake? When I tell him to go to hell?"

"Jake loves you, he knows you are finding this hard but he also knows once you are married you'll realize it was for the best."

"Not as long as there is breath in my body."

"That's a long time Bella. Hate isn't easy to maintain, it tires you out. I know because I was where you are now once. I felt like you but I found fighting just hurt me. Hate wore me out and once Leah was born I decided to make the best of what life had dealt me. Harry is a good man, as is Jake, hatred will only cause you to suffer longer. Accept we know what's best for you Bella and come to terms with it."

I shook my head,

"No Sue, I won't give up like you did, never."

She shook her head sadly,

"Then you will be a very bitter unhappy wife with a husband who becomes frustrated with your attitude and either takes it out on you or finds solace in the arms of another."

"That's the only place he'll ever find solace Sue, I promise you. I'm tired and I'd like to sleep."

I closed my eyes, hearing Sue's voice I had thought for the merest second she might feel sorry for me but she was brainwashed, I had no ally here on the Reservation.

Next time I woke up the drip was gone and I felt much better physically. I opened my eyes to see Charlie and Jake sitting beside my bed and groaned closing my eyes again, things just got worse! I heard Charlies voice,

"Why don't you get a coffee Jake, let me have a few minutes alone with Bella."

I heard a chair scrape across the tiled floor and footsteps receding.

"Bella, I know you're awake so you might as well open your eyes again."

I opened them and stared at the ceiling,

"Harry tells me he had to speak to you about your attitude. That reflects badly on me and I don't want it to be necessary again."

"He threatened to strip me"

"I doubt that, you misunderstood him"

"No I didn't"

"Don't argue with me Bella. I'm getting sick of this attitude of yours. Your mother has a lot to answer for. She always was a rebel and I'm not having a daughter of mine end up like that."

"No, you'll let her end up as the forced wife of a friend's son. Is that any better really dad?"

I thought he would get angry with me but he sighed and pulled his chair closer taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Bella, you don't know what its like being a parent, an absentee parent most of the time through no fault of my own. I loved your mother and I thought she loved me. I guess I was wrong about that. I don't want to see you making a mistake, ruining your life by chasing after a dream. Edward Cullen left you and it almost killed you, Harry and Billy both told me enough about them to know they aren't good people. Jake I've known since he was born, he's a good boy and he loves you. He'll be a good husband and father. Isn't that worth anything?"

"Not if I don't love him in return dad."

"But you do Bella, I've seen it, we all have."

"I thought I did once but not any more, not enough to marry him."

"Is this still about Edward Cullen?"

"No dad, Edward is history"

"So is there someone else? Is that why you left? Why you ran from the hospital?"

"I left because you frightened me dad. You never lifted a finger to me until then"

"Yes and I'm sorry Bella. I was scared for you, I still am. I don't want you choosing a monster and the Cullens sound to me like monsters."

"What did Billy and Harry tell you dad?"

"That they have a dangerous past, full of secrets and violence."

"Did that seem right to you?"

"No, not at first but when you were hurt in Phoenix and then again at your party and the way Edward left you I guess I did believe it then"

I sighed,

"Dad, the Cullens aren't the only ones with a dangerous past and secrets. The Quileutes are equally guilty of those things. There are strange things happening in Forks, things that are never seen but still exist. Secrets kept from most of us, secrets I can't tell you. All I can say is that Jake is as dangerous as Edward Cullen was, but Edward never deliberately hurt me except when he left. Jake is equally as capable of hurting me and forcing me to marry him puts me in even more danger because I can't be what he wants me to be."

"Is there someone else Bella?"

"Yes dad there is, someone I love and who loves me."

"And it's not Edward Cullen?"

"No, although he was with the Cullens last time they were here."

"Right, so where is he now?"

"I don't know but he'll be here soon I'm sure and if I'm still on the Reservation there will be trouble. He is an enemy of the Quileutes, all the Cullens were. I can't tell you more than that dad, you'll have to ask Billy or Harry, it's not my secret."

"Did Jake take you from this guy? This Cullen who isn't a Cullen"

"Yes, with help from some friends"

Dad looked at me and there was something in his eyes I had never seen before, guilt and hurt, confusion even.

"I have to go Bella, Harry and Billy will be here soon and Jake wont be long, but I'll be back. Just try not to upset anyone until I do please."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Charlie

As I walked down the stairs lost in my own thoughts I heard two familiar voices and stopped as I heard my name mentioned.

"Charlie isn't happy, he wants to know why it's so important for Bella to stay on the Res, he suggested she might feel more disposed to marry Jake if they could live somewhere else, Forks or even closer to her mother."

"To Renee? He must be having second thoughts if he mentioned Bella going back there, he blames her for turning Bella into a rebel as it is."

"Never mind about that, what do I tell him? Her collapsing has frightened him, I think he might be having second thoughts, she's more stubborn than I expected too"

"That's down to the Cullens, she just won't get that boy out of her mind. Before he came along things were going well, even after he left we got back on track. She relied on Jake, he helped her and I know she was in love with him. You let him get too pushy too quickly."

"Don't blame Jake, Harry. He's as upset about this as we are."

"Does he know?"

"No, I only told him enough to keep him on side. He doesn't like the idea of marrying Bella while she insists she doesn't love him. Even for the good of the Tribe."

"Did you tell him that once they're married things will change?"

"Yes but I'm not sure he believes me. After all she's done nothing but complain and pull against us the whole time."

"Leave it to me, you keep Jake on track and I'll speak to Charlie, maybe push his buttons a little."

"Don't get him too mad, you know what he's capable of"

"Charlie only lost it once before, he soaked Bella and shoved her, he can control his temper. He might just need reminding of his obligations to us, that's all."

I moved back as quietly as I could and retraced my steps, going to the restaurant to get coffee and sitting in a quiet corner to think about what I'd just heard. Harry had his own agenda, that much was obvious, but what? Why was it so important for Bella to marry Jake and stay on the Res? It sounded like even Jake didn't know but maybe he could find out. As for reminding men of my obligations, how could I ever forget that night. As i sipped my coffee it came back to me in vivid color. The rain, the thunder and flashes of lightning as I drove back from patrolling close to the Reservation. I saw her in one of the flashes of lightning, a girl, soaking wet and running scared straight out into the road ahead of me. I slammed on my brakes but I was too late to avoid hitting her. As she flew into the air before landing with a dull thud on the wet road I glanced to the side where she'd run from and saw what appeared to be a huge wolf standing watching. The next flash of lightning showed nothing there but I was convinced of what I'd seen.

I jumped out and ran to her laying still and bleeding in the road and tried to pick her up. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes, looking at me with such terror in them. Her mouth worked but no words came out, then I heard a truck and Harry skidded to a halt close to us and jumped out.

"What happened Charlie?"

I hesitated, if I told him the truth I would lose my job, I'd been going too fast and not paying attention and I'd had a drink or two to keep me warm as I patrolled the deserted roads of Forks on this stormy November night.

"She was hit by a car, did it pass you?"

The die was cast! He looked into my eyes and I knew he was aware what had happened but he slowly nodded,

"Yeah a black sedan, going hell for leather, passed me a couple of seconds ago. Must have hit her pretty hard, is she alive?"

I nodded,

"Stay with her while I radio for an ambulance"

He knelt down at her side as I ran back to the cruiser.

Whether she died naturally or with his help I don't know to this day but I have my suspicions. Either way by the time the ambulance arrived she was dead. A runaway and a hit and run accident, that's how the papers and my superiors saw it.

I thought the nightmare was over but I must have talked in my sleep because Renee started asking questions. I tried to ignore her but once Bella was born she still wouldn't let it drop. One night in my frustration I lashed out, knocking her into the dresser and bruising her ribs. Her crying woke Bella and the sound of the baby crying made my head ache, I took a step towards the crib but Renee stepped between it and me and when I screamed at her to shut the baby up she made the mistake of answering me back. I don't remember what happened after that, I must have blacked it out or something. Next time I was aware of my surroundings I saw the bedroom was destroyed, furniture splintered and Renee cowering in a corner Bella in her arms and a bruise on her cheekbone. She left a couple of weeks later despite my promise that I'd never touch her again or Bella.

Seems I couldn't even keep that promise. I was so scared when Harry threatened to tell the authorities I'd threatened him if he refused to give me back up for the accident. I couldn't believe that my old friend who had never mentioned it since the inquest blackmailed me in order to get Bella for Jake. We'd always joked that they would marry, Bella loved Jake and they were great pals when she came for holidays. When she came back to live with me in Forks, Renee's warning still ringing in my ears he was thrilled and so was Jake. They both resented the Cullens from the moment they set foot in the town and when I asked the reason they came up with a load of crazy superstitions and legends. I didn't think Edward was right for Bella but she was a big girl and I couldn't force her to love Jake. When the Cullens left she gravitated back to Jake and I thought just perhaps she and he would make a go of it after all.

There was a huge tribal gathering hosted by the Quileutes shortly after the Cullens left and that's when things got nasty. The threats against my job, my integrity, the pressure to push Bella and Jake together, to more or less force her to go out with him. It unsettled me but I did my best, I couldn't get caught now for a mistake that happened so long ago and lose my pension, maybe go to jail for the crime and perjury. Harry and Billy started to increase the pressure and eventually I blew a fuse. Bella just wasn't going to cooperate and I couldn't explain why it was so essential she did. I hit my baby girl and frightened her so much that she ran, straight to her mother.

Harry knew as soon as I did and the gloves came off. Get Bella back or else. I knew Renee was weak and Phil even more so and I used my authority and threats to make them hand her back over, I was panicking. The doctor was simple, I knew a few things about his late night calls that his wife would frown on so he was eager to help with the paperwork. I knew Jake loved Bella and would look after her, it really wasn't such a bad match for her and I'd be able to keep an eye on her. That's how I justified my actions to myself. I didn't like handing her over to the Quileutes but I had no option, so she went.

I left the hospital and drove out to the Cullen place, it was deserted but there was something about the house, as if it were merely waiting for someone or something. Leaning back in my seat I closed my eyes and thought about all I'd done. The one thing I couldn't excuse in my own behavior was the violence towards my daughter. I'd arrested men for far less in the past and I could find no way of justifying my own actions. Whatever was going on I couldn't allow Harry or Billy to threaten me any longer. My daughter needed my help and it was the least I could do, whatever the consequences for myself. I started the engine and drove back to the Res, sure I was doing the right thing at last"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

I suffered in silence as first Jake then Billy and Harry visited, all eager to get me out of the Clinic and back to Harry's ready for the wedding in a few days. I thought about my dads expression and I guessed probably stupidly he might be understanding how I felt at last. He was my last hope unless Jasper and his friends came onto the Res for me and I hated that thought, they would be vastly outnumbered and would probably be killed. The thought of Jasper's body being tossed around by the wolves made me feel physically sick. When they finally left I heaved a sigh of relief and lay back closing my eyes and trying to work out how my life had become so desperate. The nurse came in with my dinner but I couldn't force it down just spooned the ice cream to a thick liquid with the spoon. When the door opened again I expected it to be her coming for the dishes but instead it was Charlie and this time he looked determined. I groaned, I couldn't take any more lectures today.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand again.

"Bella I've been thinking about what you said. About this guy you love, would I like him?"

"I don't know dad but he loves me and he'll keep me safe".

"Bella are you in some kind of danger?"

"We're all in danger, every day, although we aren't aware of it. Dad please don't make me stay here."

Charlie sat back and closed his eyes,

"I really screwed up here didn't I Bells? Renee was right, I turned out to be as hopeless as a father as I was a husband. I hurt you, my own daughter. I tried so hard to control my anger, keep it hidden from you but I failed in that too. I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me, I have to make this right somehow."

Suddenly he sat up straight,

"Get dressed, I'll take you home."

I scrambled out of the bed still feeling pretty sick but I was keen to get off the Res. As I dressed Jake came back in,

"What's going on Charlie?"

"I'm taking Bella home, it's what she wants Jake"

"No, you told me..."

Charlie cut him off,

"I don't care what I said. I've spoken to my daughter and she wants to come home. I'm sorry Jake but she doesn't want to marry you, that's all there is to it."

"Did she tell you about the guy she was with when I found her? The one who got her out of the hospital?"

"Yes, she has. She also told me you had some help to snatch her"

"Oh right. How much did you tell your dad Bella?"

"I didn't reveal any secrets if that's what you're asking Jake"

"Oh I'll bet you didn't, that would mean letting the cat out of the bag about your other friends"

"Jake, I'm taking Bella home so get out of the way please."

I watched as Jake ran out, knowing he would go straight to Billy or Harry or phase and warn Sam so grabbing Charlie's arm I almost dragged him out of the clinic and to the cruiser. As we drove away from the clinic I heard howling and Charlie turned his head,

"Damn, we got wolf trouble again by the sound of it."

I smiled to myself thinking dad you have no idea how much wolf trouble you have. As we approached the treaty line I saw three figures coming towards us and my heart stuttered.

"Dad stop please, its him."

Charlie slowed the car as padding out from the trees by the side of the road came three enormous wolves and they stood in a snarling line between the cruiser and the three vampires.

"Bells shut the door quickly."

Charlie unholstered his gun,

"Stay in the car Bella"

"Dad no, please let me go, I know what I'm doing."

Before he could stop me I was out of the car and walking slowly towards Jasper and the wolves. The largest turned and growled a warning to me but I kept walking.

"Bella"

Jasper's voice was thick with worry,

"It's OK Jasper, they wont hurt me, will you Sam?"

Charlie who had followed me, gun in hand, stopped short at that,

"Sam?"

"Yes dad, this is part of the secrets I was telling you about. The Quileutes, well mainly the young men are shape shifters. They become wolves to protect the tribe from the Cullens."

"Jake is a giant wolf?"

I looked to my left at the huge russet wolf

"Yes, meet Jake dad."

The three wolves stirred uneasily as Charlie cocked his gun and lifted it higher,

"Well Bella I don't know if bullets will stop these beasts but we're going to find out if they don't step aside and let us through."

He aimed the gun at Sam in the middle and waited, Jasper looked at me and I shook my head in warning. This could easily turn into a deadly bloodbath with the wrong move and he nodded returning his attention to the wolves crouched ready to spring if the vampires moved.

"I'm getting tired of waiting Jake, tell your friends to back off before I start shooting."

Jake growled uneasily and Sam turned to look at him, I knew they were in silent communication although not what they were saying to each other. After a last look at me the wolves retreated back into the trees and I ran forward into Jaspers arms crying with relief.

As I did so I heard a fierce snarl and one of the wolves came forward again pouncing on Charlie. I screamed and Jasper's two friends crossed the line to help my dad. Jasper pushed me aside and went forward too and as I watched the wolves and vampires fought, snarls and growls interspersed with wrenching sounds and squeals of pain then the female vampire came back carrying my dad cradled in her arms. She was followed by Jasper and his friend back to back, leaving the wolf's body laying in the road, the other two, Jake and Sam watching with hatred in their eyes.

I ran to my dad who lay bleeding on the side of the road, the female standing well back and trying to ignore the smell of the blood on her hands.

"Go scrub off in the grass. Peter go with her"

Jasper's words came out as an order,

She took the guys hand and they ran off into the trees this side of the line while I knelt at Charlie's side trying to stem the flow of blood from a terrible bite on his shoulder and another in his leg. Ripping my shirt to pieces I used the strips as tourniquets and was relieved to see the blood flow diminish considerably then heard voices and looked up to see Jasper and Jake standing toe to toe.

"You broke the treaty leech"

"No Jake, we never bit anyone. You broke it by attacking Charlie and Bella and I'm willing to take you on any time dog. Just say the word"

Sam came out then in human form,

"Jake enough, he's right. They didn't cross the line until Paul attacked Charlie. Come, now."

Jake looked over at me but I looked away.

"Jake, now."

He turned and ran after Sam into the trees, carrying the dead boy over his shoulder, while Jasper got the cruiser and parked beside Charlie lifting him into the back.

"Sit with him Bella. Try to keep him comfortable and make sure to loosen those tourniquets every few minutes, I'll drive straight to the hospital in Port Angeles. It'll be faster than calling the paramedics."

He turned the siren and lights on and drove as fast as possible along the highway, all other traffic moving out of his way as we blasted into Port Angeles and screeched to a halt outside the E.R


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

Jasper jumped out and lifted Charlie from the back seat running through the swing doors and calling for help. Once Charlie was being treated the Police wanted the story from us. I let Jasper speak, telling how he and I had been walking close to the Res when a wolf attacked and Charlie driving to meet us got out to shoot it but was attacked before he could fire. What he said fitted with the doctors report so they were happy. I started to shake so one of the nurses found an empty room and brought us coffee while we waited for news. As soon as she shut the door I fell into Jaspers arms crying uncontrollably. He held me close stroking my back until I suddenly noticed the smell of blood that was almost overpowering and looked up to see his shirt front and hands covered in Charlie's blood. His eyes were black and shining and his jaw clenched with the effort of controlling his thirst.

"Go Jasper, hunt. I'll be OK for a while."

He shook his head but I smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Go I'll be fine."

He nodded and went out through the window. I could only imagine his torment being surrounded by fresh human blood, bathed in it and not drinking it. I owed him an enormous debt and I would make sure I paid it in full as soon as I could..

A nurse came in soon after, surprised to find me alone,

"Your father is stable. He's in his room now and having a blood transfusion but your quick thinking probably saved his life. He would have bled out otherwise."

"Can I see him?"

She nodded,

"Follow me."

I went into the room she pointed to, he lay looking pale and small in a hospital bed with a drip feeding fresh blood into his savaged body. He opened his eyes and managed a weak smile,

"Bells, you OK?"

"Better than you dad"

He smiled again,

"You can say that again. The wolf?"

"It's dead."

"Who was it?"

"I'm not sure, one of Jasper's friends."

"No, the wolf, who was it?"

"Oh, Paul I think. He was always a hot head according to Jake."

"Wolf boys eh? It seems there's a lot I didn't know about Forks. You sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine dad. Jasper will be back soon and we'll go back to the house. Do you need anything bringing in?"

"Yeah, something other than this gown that has my ass hanging out."

I smiled at his joke.

"OK, Playboy Bunny P. J's coming up. I'm sorry you had to find out dad."

"About the wolves? I guess I should know. Billy? Harry?"

"No just the young men as far as I know."

"I tried to marry you off to a giant wolf?"

"I guess so."

"There's more though isn't there? If Jasper and his pals killed the huge wolf then they aren't your average people."

"True but that's for later. You get well first."

"I guess it'll keep. How did I get here so fast?"

"Jasper playing super cop with the cruiser"

He nodded then closed his eyes so I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"You sleep dad. I'll be back tomorrow. No chasing the nurses"

He smiled but didn't open his eyes and walking outside I stood in the cool evening air to wait for Jasper to get back.

Hearing a sound behind me I turned to see his friends standing there, both looking a little dishevelled but smiling

"You must be Bella. You sure know how to throw a party."

I smiled a little hesitantly and the woman smiled back and extended her hand,

"Hello yes I'm Bella"

"I'm Charlotte and the mouthpiece is my husband Peter. Isn't Jasper with you?"

"No, he was covered in blood so he went to clean up and hunt."

She nodded,

"You got a good covering too"

I looked down at the blood on my clothes, well pants and jacket, remembering my shirt was in bloody rags and then looked up again.

"Oh sorry, it must be terrible for you, but I don't have my case so I'm out of clothes."

She smiled,

"We'll cope but you're going to get cold. Why don't you let me take you home, Peter will wait for The Major and they'll join us soon."

"Oh that's great, you get to take the girl home while I get to wait for the ugly fucker out here in the cold"

"Shut up Peter. See you in a bit. Come on Bella."

Jasper

It was a huge struggle to stop from taking Jake on then and there for all he'd done to Bella but she needed me and Sam took him away, he'd wait but not for ever. He and I would have a reckoning very soon. As I drove the cruiser to the hospital in Port Angeles the smell of fresh blood became stronger and stronger despite my winding all the windows down and by the time they took him through into the trauma room I was hanging on by my finger tips. Bella's presence was all that prevented me from running into the streets and seizing the first unlucky human I saw. The urge to drink human blood had never been stronger and my reasons for stopping never seemed weaker. I couldn't escape from the blood, my clothes and my arms and hands were drenched with it, my mouth flooding with venom that almost choked me as I swallowed it down.

Holding on by pulling strength from Bella I explained to the cops what had happened and they seemed to believe the story, well it was almost true. As they left Bella suddenly tensed and I wondered if my almost ungovernable thirst had leaked through into her but I should have known better. All she cared about was that I was suffering. Much as I wanted to stay with her I knew if I did then I would crack under the pressure and become the monster again so I did as she ordered and left, looking around wildly for the first animal to come to notice. I was so crazed by thirst that I snatched a pair of raccoons from a tree and drained them in seconds, the burn in my throat not easing in the least. Then I smelled deer and tried to calm myself, to stalk them, and not make a blood crazed lunge. The first I almost lost in my haste but I caught it by the back leg and as my teeth sank into its warm flesh I felt the first cooling of my thirst as its warm blood pumped down my throat. By the time it was drained the crazed demon had been fed enough to let cool common sense prevail and I hunted down the second deer which had evaded me the first time round. This time my hunt was more intelligent and as I fed from its throat I felt the monster slink back into his cage, finally sated...for now.

I took my time washing the blood from my shirt and hands as best I could in the small stream the deer had been drinking at when I sensed them. My clothes were ruined but at least the smell of human blood had all but faded away. I took my time walking back to the hospital, calming myself but still furious with Jacob Black, he and I had a difference of opinion over Bella that talking would never solve. I thought back to the choice that Bella had made, running him over to save me. She had shown clearly her choice but he just wouldn't listen. Charlie and I had a certain topic to discuss too but would have to wait until he was out of the hospital. He needed to understand that laying his hand on Bella, daughter or not, was just not acceptable. As far as I was concerned it was listen and agree or die, simple!

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the figure walking up to me until he spoke,

"Major, get your head out of your ass. I could have been a wolf boy"

"No, you smell better"

"OK I'll take that as a compliment."

He saw me look round,

"Charlotte took Bella home so I volunteered to wait for you"

"Bull Peter. Char ordered you to wait"

"Well it amounts to the same thing."

"How was Charlie when she left him?"

"Asleep I think. I don't understand why women do that"

"What?"

"Care about a scum bag who hits them"

"You saw that too?"

"It's difficult to miss and you didn't. Why didn't you kick his ass?"

"Don't worry Peter, he touches her again he's a dead man. I guess he hadn't done it before, she never showed signs of being frightened of him when she was with Edward. I think he kept his anger locked in until after Edward left her. He's a cop so I guess he gets to take his aggression out chasing villains usually. I have to speak to Bella about it before I see Charlie again."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

We walked to the car and Peter drove back to Forks.

"You and Char OK? Sorry about the bloodbath back there."

"No problem Major. We found a couple of scum bags down an alley, two less for Charlie to chase I guess. How did you manage though? You were up close and personal with it all."

He gazed sideways at me before continuing.

"Fuck Major, you astound me. All that blood, all those humans, and you went out looking for fucking chipmunks!"

"Raccoons and deer actually"

"What's the fucking difference? They're all furry critters that smell bad and taste twice as revolting."

I ignored him, I didn't have the energy to argue, not with Peter. Mainly because you never won. As we drew up I saw Bella look out of the window then the front door flew open and she ran into my arms, smelling of strawberries and flowers and I just held her close, letting her very presence sooth me as I breathed in her scent and let her love wrap around me.

"Oh Jasper I was so worried about you. If you had to kill a human I understand."

The crazy thing was that she meant every word, murder would have been seen as a necessity by her, she never ceased to amaze me.

"I found some deer"

"Yeah and some chipmunks, he really was desperate. Bella what the hell do you see in this creep?"

Bella didn't know Peter like I did and she ripped into him in my defense.

"You have no idea what he was going through so don't you dare criticize him. Some friend you are. Jasper's twice the man you'll ever be and you'd do well to remember that."

"Hey slow down. I know exactly what he was going through and you're right. The Major is one on his own. He's my best friend and I've always been there when he needed me so put the claws away kitten, we're on the same side."

I pulled her closer and hushed her, caressing her face with my hand.

"It's OK Bella. Peter is just Peter. You'll get used to him, he wasn't attacking me really, he's just got a warped sense of humor"

"Warped? It's fucking twisted. I like her Major. Can we keep her? I've always wanted a dangerous pet."

Bella pushed free of me and stepped into Peters personal space, somewhere very few vampires dared step and certainly no human,

"You just remember that dangerous pets have been known to kill their owners Peter. You push me I might just set light to your dick and watch you burn."

He looked at her utterly amazed then burst out laughing.

"Well that's a novel threat, I must remember it. I like you Bella Swan, you'll be good for The Major."

She smiled,

"I like you too, just watch it"

"Sure kitten."

She turned back to me and took my hands,

"Thank you Jasper, for everything. Charlie has finally seen the light so I wont need protecting from Jake any longer"

Peter laughed again,

"Hey kitten, you really think the wolf boy will care what Charlie says or thinks? He wants you and his kind don't give up easily."

"He might now he knows I'm tied up with the leeches again."

"Oh, and are you?"

I frowned at Peter then looked down at Bella,

"So you thought about what I said to you? Come to a decision?"

"Yes I have"

"Before you tell me there's something I have to tell you"

"I'm listening."

"I know about Charlie. About him hitting you and if you and I are together I can't ignore that, I couldn't anyway, I know, I've seen what it can lead to."

"I don't think he'll do it again Jasper, he was told a lot of lies by Billy and Harry"

"I don't care what his excuse is Bella and you're right, he wont do it again. Thinking doesn't come into it. Charlie and I will be having a private conversation regarding the use of his hands. You also need to know that Jake and I will have a confrontation at some point."

She stood looking into my eyes and for a moment I thought I'd blown it with her but I wouldn't lie or keep things from her, that was a road to disaster. Then she nodded and smiled,

"I understand Jasper and thank you. I'm not sure a confrontation with Charlie will help but I understand you have to do it and I know why. As for Jake I don't want you to have to fight him only because I don't want you hurt, but again I understand your reason."

She looked at Peter who was shaking his head sagely then at Charlotte,

"These are the friends you told me about right?"

"Yes Peter and Charlotte Whitlock".

"I think they're more than friends"

"Yes I guess so"

"We're the only family he's got Bella"

Peter sounded proud of that.

"What about the Cullens?"

"They were never really family, not in the true sense, Peter and Char are."

"OK then, I guess I can talk to you candidly in front of them"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this"

Peter's voice was almost a chuckle and I glared at him while Char just shook her head.

"You told me a lot of things a while back and I've thought about them long and hard. I won't go down the same road I did with Edward. He promised me his undying love, to keep me safe, and to love me. He told me I was his reason for existing and then he left, told me some cruel and hard things and walked away, explained vampires were easily distracted, that he was sorry he'd let it go on so long, that he didn't want me any longer. I'd believed his earlier words and the later ones almost destroyed me. Now you are offering me the same things, undying love, that I am your reason for existing and I have to tell you that you're going to have to prove that to me. For now you're on probation and the first time you let me down I'll leave and never come back. There are no second chances Jasper, I'm sick of secrets and lies. Everything has to be open and above-board. Can you accept that? If not then you really need to say goodbye and leave now."

"Well Major that's laying it on the line for you. What did you say to the girl anyway? The Major and a Human? It has a certain ring to it."

I knew why Bella was so cautious and I was grateful she'd told me exactly what she wanted, if it failed it would be my fault for cocking it up but there was one thing I needed to know

"Bella, the last thing you said to me was I love you. I just need to know that things haven't changed, that you still love me in spite of what I said and you've just said."

She swallowed hard and went red in the face but her words were firm and loud,

"Yes Jasper. I love you and that means you have the power to hurt me but its true."

I pulled her close to me,

"Bella I love you and I know you've heard these words before but I'm not Edward Cullen. I will never hurt you intentionally and I won't let anyone else harm you either. No secrets between us, no lies."

"Wow Bella he really is serious about you. The Major doesn't usually say much but everything he says he means"

"I hope you're right Peter. I really do. Now folks if you'll forgive me I'm shattered and I need to sleep. Make yourselves at home."

Peter grinned and went over to the TV,

"Now that's Southern hospitality and from a northern girl"

Charlotte went to sit beside him her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. Jasper followed me out to the hall.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Bella. I promise you wont regret it."

I leaned in to kiss her goodnight then turned to join the others wanting nothing more than to stay with her, to hold her and watch as she slept, but I knew I had to take things slowly and keep my desires locked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

"Jasper?"

I turned,

"Yes Bella?"

"Would it be really terrible if I were to ask you to stay with me until I go to sleep. I'm scared you might vanish while my eyes are closed. If it will be too much just say, I know I'm asking a lot but we said no secrets and the fact I'm scared of losing you would be a secret."

The flame in my chest leapt higher, warming my whole body at the thought that Bella was scared of losing me. Sitting with her while she fell asleep would be a pleasure and an honour. It showed she trusted me.

"Of course. I'd love to stay with you, you may find this hard to believe but the thought of losing you scares me too."

She looked at me as if she didn't quite believe what I'd said but then smiled and held out her hand and we walked upstairs together. I waited in her bedroom while she showered and changed, her room was relaxing and I sat on the bed thinking about everything that had happened to me, everything that seemed to lead straight to Bella, my future. When she came back in I was laying on the bed in my bare feet reading one of her books. She smiled,

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't make myself comfortable but it's relaxing in here."

"I used to think that once upon a time but not any longer, it holds too many memories."

I sat up,

"We could go to a motel or somewhere if you'd feel more comfortable"

"No its OK, as long as you're here and with the others downstairs. I don't feel safe here any longer, Edward used to let himself in by the window and Jake, well he came up once too. Too many people in my private space, not including you"

She said the last hastily as I went to get up and leave.

"Stay put."

I'm not sure I could have left in any case, she looked so beautiful and so desirable, I felt myself reacting without any conscious thought. Realizing it might become too apparent that I was aroused by her I sat up putting the book on my lap. She sat at the dressing table to brush her hair and the light shining through her thin cotton top outlined her breasts. My eyes were fixed and my erection stiffened further. Her hair shone as she pulled the brush through it and I longed to run my fingers through it, to breath in her scent, to run my hands across the material of her top feeling the warmth through it and perhaps run them under the material across her silky skin. Her cough brought me back to reality.

"What were you thinking just then? You had a sexy smile on your lips."

She'd caught me, I couldn't lie to her and silence would mean a secret. I coughed and she giggled.

"Jasper I do believe your thoughts were less than gentlemanly."

"I must plead guilty darlin'"

She nodded,

"You just passed your first test"

"Test?"

"I wanted to see if you'd lie"

"I promised not to and I keep my word."

"Then move over and let me join you"

That took me aback, Bella wanted to join me on the bed, it was a dream come true. I moved over and she joined me, sliding under the covers to make a barrier between her warm body and my cold one. I felt her love as a warm blanket wrapping around me.

"You going to put your arms around me or would that be too much?"

"Your wish is my command darlin'"

I took her in my arms pulling her close and she laid her head on my chest using it as a pillow.

"You smell good"

"Thank you, so do you."

"Jasper will you stay tonight?"

"If you want me to then yes, I would very much like too."

"Good"

Her voice was slurred with tiredness and she was asleep in minutes her head still on me and her hand holding my shirt tightly in case I tried to wriggle out. That was the last thing I wanted and I settled back closing my eyes and enjoying our closeness. It was the first time I'd felt so close to a woman since Alice and I first became a couple but Bella's closeness was different. I felt her love even during sleep, when it wasn't possible for her to try to hoodwink me. Bella's was honest and true in sleep which made me feel even closer to her. I used to wonder what Edward got out of watching Bella sleep but now I understood and I couldn't understand why he had left her. How he could bear to let her go if he loved her? I couldn't imagine ever letting Bella go even if it meant changing her to keep her safe. Which was something else I couldn't understand, she had begged him to change her but he refused. Did he really want to watch her age knowing one day she would die and leave him. I couldn't imagine living without her, I wanted her to ask me to change her so she could spend eternity with me. I certainly wouldn't deny her that, she was now my reason for existing and the feelings I had proved that Alice hadn't been the one.

It was light before I felt her emotions become confused and knew she was waking up. I couldn't give her space to wake up alone if I'd had the inclination. Her head was still on my chest and her hand held my shirt firmly in its grasp. As she lifted her head and our eyes met she smiled,

"So it wasn't a dream."

"Nope"

"I'm glad"

"Me too darlin'. You want me to give you space to get showered and dressed?"

She smiled again,

"Much as I'd like to say no I think it'll be yes. Thank you for staying. I just hope it wasn't too boring for you."

"Actually it was the closest I've ever got to sleeping myself since I became a vampire. I found it very relaxing and I think my body appreciated the rest, the claw marks have almost faded at last."

Without conscious thought she undid the buttons on my shirt to reveal my shoulder and touched my cold flesh with her warm fingers.

"Yes. Almost healed now...but not gone. Will they fade completely or stay as scars like the others?"

I looked down at the bite scars on my shoulder and chest,

"They'll disappear, only another vampires bite permanently scars."

"You've suffered so much Jasper, how did you turn your life around and become the man you are now?"

"I didn't want to be a monster."

"Edward said that when I asked him why he hunted animals instead of humans but he never really knew the power of the monster did he? Not like you, you felt the monster, lived his life for so many years yet you beat him, caged him"

"Bella don't make me out a hero, I'm not. I know what I am and the monster is always in there. Every day is a struggle to keep him chained. I'm not a good person just a man who wants to be as good as he can given the circumstances."

"I think that's the definition of a hero Jasper but don't worry, I wont award you a halo just yet."

"Good. Now I'm going to be really good and go downstairs to wait for you much as I'd prefer to stay and watch you, even help you in the shower."

"Honesty again?"

"It's what you asked for."

She buttoned my shirt back up and got up going to the door then looked back with a coy smile,

"By the way I really wanted to strip you right off but I'm being good too"

Then she was gone, I'd never encountered anyone quite like Bella Swan and it was refreshing change.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

Peter looked up from the couch with a knowing smile,

"So Major, you didn't get your leg over after all, you're slowing down in your old age."

"Just taking it slow with the woman who is going to be my mate."

"She's already got you on a collar and leash my boy, caught you hook, line, and sinker, and I'm loving it. When she asked you what you were thinking up there I waited with bated breath, I could feel the lust down here. I almost had to jump Chars bones just to get some relief."

"Only almost?"

Char turned to me,

"He's on probation. Any slip, any annoying Bella, and he's cut off for a decade"

"Ouch, stiff sentence Captain"

"Oh no Major, no stiffness at all by the sound of things."

We were laughing when Bella came down stairs looking so beautiful I had to go over and hold her, kiss her, just be close. It seemed she was happy with that because she didn't shy away, in fact she kissed me back, a friendly kiss but I felt she, like me, would have liked it to be more.

After breakfast I drove her back to the hospital to see Charlie,

"I'll wait outside Bella. Its you he wants to see and I don't think I could keep quiet if I went in."

She nodded understanding my anger with her father, leaned across and kissed me again before getting out and disappearing from my view into the hospital. As soon as she was out of my sight I felt lost, as if a piece of me were missing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to get my calmness back without her help. Unfortunately the air I took in was tainted with the scent of wolf boy. The Quileutes, at least some of them were here and Bella had gone in alone without any protection. I got out and locked the car walking fast into the hospital building following Bella's scent.

I stopped outside ' room hearing voices, I recognised Charlie's and Bella's then Jakes slightly stressed and another male, either Harry or Billy, I wasn't sure which. I stood listening to the conversation, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Charlie I'm really sorry about what happened. Paul lost it for a few seconds, it happens occasionally."

"Yeah, it seems so. I could have been killed, Bella could have been injured or killed. I'm sorry Harry but its over. Bella's made her decision very clear, she wont marry Jake and to be honest I don't blame her. You lied to me about the Cullens."

"No Charlie, I did not lie about them, I told you they were dangerous and they are, it could just as easily been one of them who attacked you last night especially once blood was spilled. I'm amazed it didn't get more ugly."

"More ugly? How much more ugly could it have got Harry? I was attacked by one of your boys who turned into a giant wolf. I'd say that qualified as pretty bloody ugly. I only survived because of Bella's friends and before you say any more I know they have secrets too. I know they are dangerous but if you look at the facts they haven't harmed anyone. They saved my life and they looked after Bella. This Jasper even drove me to the hospital, so forgive me if I'm a little more warmly inclined to them than you."

"Bella, Charlie needs to know the truth. To know the danger you're in from this Cullen. Just as you were from his brother Edward."

"I was never in any danger from Edward, except my heart which he broke. Your lies and secrets have hurt me much more and you Jake, you participated in my kidnap. You were willing to take me as a wife knowing I didn't love you and didn't want you so don't go lecturing me."

"Hey Bella, they are dangerous whatever you say. Especially the one you're involved with now. His reputation taints even their history. He's a special case even in their world. Do you have the faintest idea what he's capable of,? What he's done? The people he's killed or sentenced to a living hell?"

"What? What the hell is he talking about Bella? Is this more of your lies Harry?"

I wish it was Charlie but Bella is playing with fire and she knows it."

I heard enough so I opened the door and stepped in,

"I think you were talking about me so I thought I'd put the record straight."

"No Jasper, you don't have to justify yourself to Harry or Jake."

I smiled at her and she came to stand beside me her arm around my waist. Jake's heart was beating wildly and rage was flooding through his body. As he began to shake I looked at Harry,

"You need to tell him to calm down before we have another wolf incident."

Harry looked at Jake as he trembled on the edge of phasing to wolf form.

"Jake enough. Calm down or get the hell out of here."

Jake clenched his teeth and glared at me but the trembling slowly diminished.

"Good pup."

Bella looked at me and I shrugged,

"Sorry I couldn't resist that."

Charlie was looking at us all as if there were a play on and he'd come in half way through the second act.

"There's a lot you need to know Chief Swan but I think it better that it wait until you are out of hospital. Now isn't the time or place despite what Jake says."

He looked at his daughter standing with me holding me close and nodded,

"OK I can wait a couple of days I guess. The doctor says I can be discharged in two or three days as long as there's no more bleeding. In the meantime Harry it might be a good idea if you and Jake stopped visiting. I'll speak to you once I get out, I think we have some things to talk out then."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Charlie but I guess you have to do what feels right, just be careful. Your daughter may not be scared of him or what he is but she should be, very scared."

Harry and Jake left and the tension eased in the room.

"I'll see you later Bella. Bye Chief Swan."

I left before he could say anything, I really didn't want to speak to him the way I felt while he was still sick.

I was back at the car waiting for her when Jake stalked over, fury still bubbling inside him,

"You think you've won leech but it's not over yet. Charlie is going to act once he knows what you are and he will know, I'll make sure of that."

"I don't doubt it Black, but remember if you tell him about me then you're putting his life at risk. Besides Bella's already told you she's not interested and you couldn't force her, even with your friends help. It was me she ran to and I'll bet that stuck in your throat like an oversized bone."

He started to shake again and I shook my head,

"Not here, not now, but you'll get your chance, I promise you that."

He snarled and slowly turned to walk away joining Harry in his truck. The boy was itching for a fight and I was only too willing to turn his lights off permanently for what he'd done to Bella. He didn't know it but I was as eager as him for a reckoning, I just hid it a hell of a lot better. I sat watching the entrance waiting impatiently to see Bella again. The empty feeling in my chest growing, the longer she was out of my sight. I couldn't imagine being away from her now, it would be crippling just as I heard from other mated couples. Emmett had once said being away from Rose was like losing a limb and I'd ridiculed him because I'd never felt the same way...now I knew why...Alice had never been the one despite what she had said at the time. I was relieved when I saw Bella come out and happy to see that she ran towards me as I got out of the car and straight into my arms for a hug.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

"I missed you Jasper. I never missed anyone like that before. Its as if something was missing, is this supposed to happen?"

"If you've found your true mate then yes so I hear"

"Hear? You never felt it before?"

"No, never. But I do now. I love you Bella."

This time our kiss was a little more passionate although Bella kept very still and let me kiss her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No why?"

"Well whenever I hold you or kiss you it seems you're trying to keep as still as possible as if you're scared to move."

"Oh..."

"You don't have to answer that."

"Yes I do. No secrets remember. It was Edward, whenever he kissed me or I got a little enthusiastic he would pull away. He always wanted me to keep still and let him do the moving. I thought it was to do with the hunting instinct, he might see me as prey if I moved."

"Bella I could never see you as prey, if you want to join in feel free. Edward was an idiot, if you aren't sure about anything just ask and I'll do the same. Now for a change of subject, when will Charlie be discharged?"

"Tomorrow after the doctor does his rounds. I said I'd pick him up, you don't have to come if …..."

"We'll pick him up. As soon as he gets home and settled down he and I just need to have a quiet chat. Don't worry Bella, I wont eat him."

She stroked my cheek with a grin,

"I know that, could you ask Peter to go easy though."

"Peter and Charlotte are off again tomorrow, they don't like hanging around anywhere too long unless its home."

"But they always turn up when you need them."

"True and I'm sure they'll be only too happy for us to visit them sometime, if you'd like, once my probation is over."

"Don't say it like that. I'm just protecting myself Jasper. I couldn't go through the pain again."

"But you love me"

She looked at me for a long time very thoughtfully,

"You felt it haven't you? That's why you're so confident?"

I laughed,

"Confident? I only wish. I'm terrified I'll do something wrong and lose you. That the monster may get loose and frighten you off. You know what I am Bella but do you really know the extent of the evil I've committed? I think you'd run away if you did and I'm convinced you'll hear something that will open your eyes to the real me and decide you don't want to be associated with what you hear."

"Jasper, the way I feel about you has nothing to do with your past. I care about what happened since I first met you."

"You mean in the hotel room in Phoenix?"

She shook her head leaving me puzzled,

No, I mean since I first saw you in the cafeteria at school, you looked terrified and very jumpy, not making eye contact with anyone except Alice and occasionally your siblings. Then you suddenly looked up as if someone had called your name and looked straight at me. I got a shiver down my spine but not because you frightened me. I couldn't explain the feeling, even to myself and every time I saw you after that I got the same feeling. Whether you looked at me or not. It concerned me that when Alice and I were friends you always hung back as if you were afraid to scare me, or because you didn't want to become associated with me but I don't think that was it at all was it?"

"No. I was fascinated by you but Edward had warned me to keep my distance because he never trusted me even though Alice assured him I would never hurt you. I wondered how she could be so sure but she was adamant. It was easier for me to stay in the background but I was always aware of you, like an itch I couldn't scratch and when I asked Alice about that she just gave me an enigmatic smile. Now of course I know what that smile meant and she's right, I could never harm you."

"I know Jasper, I'm not afraid of you physically, as for mentally I have time to prove that to you."

I kissed her again and this time she responded making it much more enjoyable and I pulled her as close as I could tasting her lips with my tongue but holding back from more.

"How touching"

Jasper

We parted as the scornful voice made Bella jump. I'd smelled Jake getting closer but chose to ignore him until he spoke.

"So when are you going to tell Charlie that you're sleeping with a leech."

"Do you have a reason for your insulting question or are you just trying to get a rise out of us dog?"

"I'm genuinely interested. I can't wait to see his reaction to that little nugget of information."

"You plan on being around for the conversation do you?"

"Oh I don't think I'll need to be that close. I'd imagine he'll get quite loud and upset."

"Did you have something to say Jake?"

He turned his attention to Bella,

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. Billy and Sam want to visit Charlie when he gets home so I'm just warning you not to try to stop them.

"Now let me guess, they can't wait to drop the bombshell, don't they think I'll tell my dad myself?"

"Well you didn't tell him about Cullen now did you?"

"No I didn't because it wasn't necessary. He didn't know about the wolves then either did he Jake? But now he does and he's seen that Jasper and his friends are something more than human so I have to tell him and put him in danger and that's your fault Jake. So you can tell Billy and anyone else whose interested that I blame them for this and for Charlie ending up in hospital, not Jasper or the leeches as you so childishly insist on calling them. Now go to hell Jake before I send you there myself."

He switched his gaze to me standing against the car with my arms folded and a grin on my face at Bella's words.

"Smile now leech while you can, it won't last"

"Really? Well I'll try not to get too worried. Come on Bella let's go."

She turned her back on him scornfully and got in, Jake watching with fury in his eyes as I pulled away from the hospital.

"He isn't finished yet you know."

She nodded and took my hand,

"Let him do whatever he thinks is best, it makes no difference to me or you and Charlie is pretty upset with the Quileutes anyway."

"Yet he was happy to hand you over to them only a few days ago. There's something going on Bella, something we need to know about."

Peter and Charlotte left the following morning before we got downstairs. I'd spent the night as the one before, I could get used to that although I'd rather have more. This controlling my baser instincts was pretty wearing when I had a beautiful desirable woman in my arms in bed! When we picked Charlie up he was pretty quiet and I knew he was still weak after his attack, the stitches would be in for another week and he was pretty helpless so Bella was staying on to look after him which meant I was staying too. Until I'd spoken to Charlie I wasn't leaving her in his presence, sick and weak or not. He kept looking at me in the mirror as I drove us home and I knew he was aware I wasn't happy, his apprehension was tangible. At the house I helped him from the car while Bella unlocked the door and into the sitting room as she went to make coffee which left us alone.

"So Jasper, spit it out, whatever is bugging you."

I looked at the door,

OK Charlie, it's very simple, you ever lay a finger on Bella again or hurt her in any way physically and I'll rip both your fucking arms off at the shoulder."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, but I've been there before and I know the signs. Your daughter loves you and she doesn't deserve being used as a punch bag for your frustrations."

"OK fair enough. I was wrong and it wont happen again"

"That's right it won't."

"Now I have a few things I'd like to get off my chest"

"Go ahead, your turn"

"I saw what happened with that wolf, how did you manage to do that? You and your friends? Are you a werewolf too?"

"Technically they aren't werewolves but shape shifters."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, werewolves are affected by the moons cycle. They only become wolves at the full moon and they can turn humans into more werewolves with their bite, provided they don't kill you of course. Shape shifters can change at will and they don't infect others. Also werewolves will kill and devour any living creatures for food. Shape shifters have a more defined target group although they do eat animals for food while in wolf state."

"OK then I guess the question is, what is the prey of the shape shifter wolves?"

The Quileutes protect themselves from a certain specific prey... vampires."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

Charlie looked almost resigned,

"Vampires? Now a few days ago that would have got a laugh but after what I've seen I have to ask, do vampires really exist?"

"Oh yes Chief Swan you're talking to one now and you had a family of them living in Forks for some time, the Cullens."

"The Cullens were vampires?"

"Are Chief, vampires are immortal. I am a vampire, Jake and the others know this and that's why they are so anti Bella and I"

Bella walked in then with the two mugs of coffee, handing one to Charlie before sitting on the couch with me and sipping from her mug.

"I take it Bella knows all about the wolves and the vampires?"

"Yes dad, I knew about the Cullens shortly after I moved here, before I knew about the wolves actually"

"And it doesn't bother you, sitting so close to someone who drinks blood?"

"No, because I know Jasper wont harm me any more than Edward would have. They don't drink human blood unlike most vampires."

"Oh really? Then what do you live on Jasper, you and the Cullens?"

"Animal blood Chief, from choice."

"Animal blood? Well I guess it's an improvement. Are the myths regarding vampires true?"

"Which ones Chief?, Every civilisation has its own myths regarding my kind. We don't turn into bats and fly into young maidens rooms to drink their blood night after night and we don't sleep during the day in coffins"

"What about stakes through the heart and sunlight destroying you?"

"A stake through the heart would be a nuisance but as I would be unlikely to stand still long enough for you to try it that's not a problem and sunlight is just an inconvenience."

"Edward Cullen was a vampire yet you went out with him and you were never afraid. Why did he leave?"

Bella was about to answer but I beat her to it.

"That would be my fault Chief Swan. At Bella's party there was an accident and Edward assumed I had tried to attack Bella. He was afraid he couldn't keep her safe in our world so he left."

"No Jasper, Edward left because he got bored, because I was a distraction he was tired of. He told me, he also said he didn't want me any longer. He thought I should lead a normal human life with a human boyfriend."

"And I encouraged Jake the wolf boy to take his place"

Charlie laughed at his own stupidity.

"Which leads to my next question Chief Swan. Why?"

"Why what?"

"You did more than encourage Bella, you forced her into the relationship, you more or less beat her into submission"

"Jasper..."

Bella tried to intervene but I wasn't about to let her.

"Bella, there's something going on with the wolves and I need to know what if I'm going to keep you safe. So Charlie, why did you go to such lengths to get Bella married off to Jacob Black? Why did Harry and Billy want it so badly?"

Charlie looked embarrassed and guilty,

"I made a mistake a long time ago and Harry knew. He blackmailed me into helping him get Bella and Jake together. I don't know why, just that it was real important."

"So, what will he do now? Now he knows you aren't playing ball any longer?"

"I have no idea"

There was a sound as the back door opened and then Harry, Billy and Sam came into the room.

"I didn't hear you knock"

"We didn't Charlie. We were concerned to realize you were in here with a leech and unprotected".

Charlie looked at Sam.

"So you thought bringing a wolf with you would even up the odds a bit? From where I'm sitting the wolves are more dangerous to me than the vampires Harry. It wasn't a vampire who put me in the hospital."

"We're sorry about that. Paul was never supposed to harm a human. Still you are recovering. We came to pick Bella up."

"I don't think so Harry. She's not in love with Jake and I'm not prepared to fight her any longer"

"Really? You know the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes, I know but Bella shouldn't suffer for my crime"

"And that's your final word?"

"That's my final word Harry, do what you have to do"

"You sure about that?"

Charlie nodded then looked at me.

"Why exactly are you here Jasper?"

He was letting me put everything in the open,

"I'm here because Bella is. Putting it simply Chief I'm in love with your daughter and I think she's in love with me."

Harry sneered and Sam growled but Billy just looked at me coldly.

"After your brothers left overs are you?"

I stepped forward but Charlie beat me to it, leaning on his chair.

"You insult my daughter once more Billy and you and I are going to forget we were ever friends."

Billy closed his mouth but Harry looked thunderous at Charlie

"I was blind, I thought you were my friends but you manipulated me, used me to try to get Bella for Jake. I don't know what's going on but I don't think I'll ever trust you again, this friendship is over and so is this discussion. I want you out of my house and out of my daughter's life, period."

I watched as they looked at Charlie in surprise, he had taken me aback, standing up to them like this. Harry got up and glanced menacingly at Charlie before walking out, followed by Sam and Billy.

It was time to find out what happened, what crime Charlie had been guilty of that gave Harry such leverage over him, and see of there were any way of saving him from it, for Bella's sake. The other mystery, why the Quileutes wanted Bella on the res and married to their own was going to be more difficult to find out but it must be a very good one to be prepared to go to such lengths. I knew neither Billy nor Harry would tell me and Jake would see me dead first so it would have to be someone outside the tribe. I wondered if the Volturi were aware of what was happening, Aro didn't miss much that went on in our world but then again he wouldn't normally sit and watch so quietly as his world was manipulated by other creatures but then he didn't know about Bella's ability to hide her thoughts.

Carlisle thought it a gift, one that like my own would become stronger if she became like us. Was this all tied up with her gift? Did the Quileutes know about it somehow? Did they know more than we did? Was it even stronger than we thought, some kind of shield perhaps? If so then it all started to make sense. Bella as a vampire with shielding abilities could pose a threat to the Quileutes and other shape shifters. It could possibly mean their demise, how could they fight for their existence if Bella shielded the Volturi guard? I knew I was reaching but I couldn't see any other logical reason for their actions. We needed to know and sooner rather than later.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

"Charlie I need to know what Harry has on you. then maybe we can sort something out. Do you have any idea why the Quileutes want Bella so badly?"

He shook his head took a deep breath and told me all about that stormy night near the res and the girl. I could see why he lied, he was a young married man with a baby on the way and he panicked, although that was no excuse for his actions. Harry took advantage of the situation, why was the question and why did Charlie wonder if Harry had killed the girl? What subliminal message made him think such thoughts?

"Charlie what made you think that Harry might have killed the girl?"

"I have no idea but she was alive when I got to her and she was so scared. I thought it was the wolf I'd seen that scared her but Harry was coming up behind me and when I got back from radioing for help she was dead. He said her neck was broken...yeah he did...yet she moved her head when I got to her...how did she do that with a broken neck?"

"Who was she?"

"A runaway from Seattle, the Quileute elders said she'd come onto the res with a story of being abused by a guy who snatched her and running away. Why she ran to them I don't know. They said they gave her sanctuary but she was so scared she must have run again, into the woods and finally under the wheels of my cruiser"

"Had she been abused?"

"Well she was only about fourteen but she was pregnant so guess that answers your question."

"Do you think she could have come from the reservation, living there?"

"I never saw her and I visited the res a lot to see Harry and Billy."

"Did you see many young girls there? Not native American girls I mean."

"I don't remember, I wasn't looking for young girls, you know runaways or anything. Most runaways wouldn't run to an Indian reservation anyway would they? I remember one of the guys from the res, Paul's father now I come to think of it, came to the funeral. He said he was representing the tribe, odd that because he wasn't a Tribal Elder. He seemed really cut up at the time."

"She was buried in Forks?"

"Yeah, her mother was already dead and her father had disappeared after reporting her missing. They never found him as I recall and there was no other family so the Quileutes paid for the burial."

"I need to ask you about Bella some more. When did the pressure really pile up on you?"

"After Edward left and Bella stopped seeing Jake, I think, let me see. Oh yeah, there was a big meeting on the reservation just before Harry got really insistent. Never heard of one like it before, four tribes got together. From Montana, Oregon, one from Alaska I think and the Quileutes. When I asked Billy what was going on, I got concerned as maybe something was going on I should know about but he just shrugged me off. After that it got ugly, and so did I to my shame. Do you have any idea why they wanted Bella?"

"Not yet but I will. We need to know in order to keep her safe. There's something about her that they either want or don't want ranged against them, which leads me to believe it involves my kind. The four areas you mentioned all have shape shifters whose one job is to protect the tribes from vampires. Somehow Bella is important to them."

"I don't like this Jasper, not one bit."

"Me neither, I think we might need to ask some serious questions"

"Of Harry?"

"No, he wont talk to us but I have sources who might. I need to speak to Peter first, his network is larger than mine. Thank you for your honesty Charlie and if it makes you feel any better my guess would be that Harry was responsible for the girls death. I doubt if he will make trouble for you, it would mean a new investigation and he'd be right in the middle of it. Why he killed her I have no idea except to keep her mouth shut. Maybe its something we can deal with later after we make sure Bella is safe. You need to know one thing though Charlie, this doesn't have any bearing on what I told you about Bella. She was your responsibility, your job was to protect her and you failed. Now its my job and I wont fail her, you just remember that because if I have to kill you to keep her safe I will without a second thought."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Jasper I know I failed her once but I wont make the same mistake again. So just to make things crystal clear, if you ever hurt my little girl I'll come for you and whatever it takes you will go down."

"Understood Charlie. Now we both know where we stand. Are you comfortable with my being in your house?"

"If I said no would you go?"

"Yes I'd respect your wishes but I would be close by watching out for her. For me to go away she would have to tell me to go."

"Then you'd best stay. It might be a good idea to get to know you if you and she are an item and I take it you are?"

Bella hadn't said anything during Charlie's admission just held my hand tightly, but now she broke her silence.

"Yes dad, we are. I'm going to stay until you are feeling better, then I think Jasper and I have a visit to make."

I smiled at her, the thought of taking a trip with her alone was more than I had any right to hope for. To have her all to myself for a short while was the stuff of dreams. Unfortunately my dreams had a nasty habit of falling apart so I kept my fingers crossed.

In the mean time I rang Peter,

"Major, you up to your ass in trouble again? I don't feel anything."

"No I need you to use your contacts. I need to know why the Quileutes are so keen to get their hands on Bella. There was a big meeting of the shape shifters shortly before they started putting the pressure on Charlie about Bella."

"He got an excuse for hitting her?

"Of a sort"

"I hope she isn't giving him too easy a time. Tell her from me there is no excuse for what he did and if she goes easy on him I'm coming back there and make him pay myself."

"Don't worry Peter, I already told him"

"Good, I hate fuckers who hit women and kids. So what do you want to know?"

"Why they met and anything that might explain why they want her. I'm working in the dark here at the moment Peter and I don't like it."

"Oh not much then! Let me think...I don't have any direct contacts who would know but give me a few days I'll dig something up. In the meantime you look after that girl of yours."

"Of mine? I only wish it were that cut and dried"

"It is, she just hasn't told you yet, women are like that sometimes, thinks it keeps us on our toes. Speak to you soon Major."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

It was a week before he was fit enough to look after himself and I wasn't sure how to bring the trip to Peters up without appearing to pressure Bella but she did it for me as she and Charlie sat at the table eating dinner. I was in the sitting room reading a book when I heard her,

"Dad, I was thinking about the trip I told you about to Jaspers friends. Do you think you can manage on your own now?"

He hesitated and I wondered if he would try to talk her out of it.

"Sure. I was thinking about going back on light duties after the weekend anyway. Where do these friends live?"

"Oregon" I shouted through and heard him laugh

"Thanks radar ears. Oregon, horse country, mountains, you sure that's a good idea? You can hardly manage a slope"

Bella sighed,

"I know but Jasper wont let me fall down dad and as for horses, well we'll see."

My head was full of excitement, I couldn't wait to leave but I tried to be patient and not show quite how eager I was, I don't think I fooled Bella though. I talked about it every night as I held her in my arms, sneaking to her room when Charlie was asleep.

We arranged to leave the afternoon after Charlie's last hospital visit and as usual I waited outside while Bella went in with him. I half expected to find Jake hanging around but there wasn't sign of him or any other wolves nearby. The fact they were staying away didn't make me feel any easier, I was sure we hadn't seen the last of them. Charlie was going to return to work and act naturally, see what Harry decided to do. There was a familiar scent in the air however and I turned to see Edward standing a few feet away looking at me,

"Jasper, I heard you were here. Moved in on Bella I see."

I didn't answer him, he could read my mind anyway so what was the point?

"Going on a little trip with her too, a visit to your psycho friends the Whitlocks. Do you really think that's a good idea? Bella is vulnerable enough without putting her in any more danger. How the hell did you worm your way into her affections in any case? Especially after your attack at her party. She should be blaming you for my leaving not hanging off your arm. You really think you stand a chance don't you? You think she'll choose you over me. Why the hell would she do that? Choose a monster like you over a man like me?"

"We're both monsters Edward, it's just a matter of degree."

"Don't try to put me in your category Major, we're worlds apart."

I turned hearing footsteps to see Bella walking towards us, she hesitated as she recognised Edward and I wondered fleetingly if she would go to him but she continued walking and came to my side. Edward was seething but kept it well hidden.

"Dads making an appointment for physio then he's going to meet Eddy and sort out the rota for next week so he told us to go ahead. I promised to ring him when we got to Peters."

Not until she had finished speaking to me did she even acknowledge Edwards presence.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Charlie and I wanted to see you."

"Oh why?"

"I need to explain why I left. I want to ask you if we could... if I could apologise and start again. What we had was special, priceless, and I was scared, I messed up thinking I couldn't keep you safe, refusing to change you. I've spoken to Carlisle and Esme at length since then and they helped me see the error of my ways."

I touched Bella's shoulder taking a steadying breath,

"You talk to Edward I'll go give Charlie my cell number so he can keep in touch. When I get back we can go."

If you're still here I added silently.

I think she knew what I was doing because she smiled and reached up on tiptoes to kiss me,

"Don't be long."

Walking away, leaving her with Edward was hard, probably one of the hardest things I'd ever done but I made my feet move in the direction of the hospital entrance. My mind screaming at me to stop, go back, kill Edward, anything but leave them to talk, but I fought it and won disappearing into the hospital without a backward glance. It was time for Bella to make a decision regarding her possible future now she had alternatives.

Bella

I was astonished to see Edward talking to Jasper when I came out of the hospital but steeled myself to carry on walking. I refused to acknowledge him until I'd spoken to Jasper then turned to him coldly. Looking into his face, the face that had made me think of angels, the face that had made my heart stutter I wondered how. Now it looked weak, pale, and uninteresting, it did nothing to me at all. I thought I knew why he was here but he was to be sadly mistaken if he thought I was going to rush into his arms in tears of relief that he'd come back for me. The Bella Swan who had loved him was gone, killed by his callous dismissal of her. The new improved Bella Swan rose from the ashes of the old and she was tougher, more spirited, and more determined. Edwards pretty face and hypnotic eyes were just window dressing to me, all I could hear were his words spoken in the woods that day, the day he left, the words that had torn me apart.

"So Edward, what do you expect me to say?"

"I'd like for you to forgive me first of all."

"You're forgiven"

"I need you to mean it, saying it flippantly isn't enough"

"Oh that wasn't flippant Edward, I do forgive you, I have forgotten you and your actions so don't give them another thought."

"I want, no need, you to give me another chance Bella. I screwed up big time but you know I love you, that must be worth another try surely."

"Really? You want it, you need it so it has to be. Edward has anyone ever said no to you since you were changed? Has no one ever told you that sometimes you can't have what you want even if you think you should? Doesn't it matter to you how others feel? Do you even consider what you did to me when you left? What impact the words you said had on me? I loved you Edward, I wanted to spend eternity with you and you threw me aside like a toy you'd lost interest in. What do you think that did to me? Have you given my feelings a single thought since you left? Did you once wonder how I was coping?"

"That's a lot of questions Bella, give me time to answer, time to show you how much I love you before throwing your life away on a loser like Jasper. He's not worthy of your love or your regard, he really is the monster of nightmares. I love you, I'll even change you if that's what it takes to win you back. I still think it would be a tragedy but I love you so much I would put aside my feelings to make you happy."

I laughed at his words,

"You should listen to yourself Edward, everything is about you, your feelings, your sacrifices, your thoughts. You never stop to listen to other people unless they're saying what you want to hear. Well Edward I can't do that. I can't say what you want to hear, not any more. I would have, I loved you so much I would have done anything to keep you with me, to hold on to your love but not now. You see I don't love you any longer, my eyes are wide open now and I see you for what you really are, a spoilt, egotistical, boy who needs to realize that the world doesn't revolve around him and his wants. Other people have feelings that need consideration. You should try it some time, it will amaze you."

"Bella these aren't your words. You've been brainwashed by him into hating me. He's jealous, he's always been jealous of me because I was younger, smarter, more beautiful, scar free, without the blood on my hands that he carries."

"You see Edward, there you go again, me, me, me! Just go Edward, I'm not interested, go away, go back to the Cullens."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bella

I turned to walk away and he called me back,

"Did he tell you Alice wrote to him?"

"Yes he did"

"I bet you didn't see the letter though, she told him you would be easy prey for him, always a sucker for a wounded animal. She felt sorry for him after she left, knowing he'd be on his own. She knows he can't live in a civilised society without someone to watch out for him. He'll chew you up, destroy you, and leave you a bloodless heap at the side of the road."

"Like you did you mean? Well I'll know what to expect this time wont I?"

This time as I turned away he grabbed my arm, swinging me back to look at him.

"Don't turn your back on me Bella. I haven't finished. I wont let you sacrifice yourself to keep him out of trouble, you're better than that. You deserve more, you deserve beautiful clothes, comfortable surroundings, exotic holidays, conversation to stretch your intellect."

"In short I need you. Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying I can give you all those things, a good life with a man who adores you, a family structure to help you."

I have one of those already Edward, remember Charlie and Renee? I know you met them and even if they are humble humans you should remember them."

"Yes I remember them. A mother who can't even look after her self, who needs someone to organize her life, to keep her from drowning in the everyday things. A father who barely acknowledges you, who let you go haring across the country after me, who accepted your accident story without the slightest question. In short a father who didn't take proper care of his daughter. He never questioned anything you told him. All he ever did was ground you, big deal after a life threatening accident. You have no one in your life who cares about you like I do, like Carlisle and Esme do. They love you too Bella, they miss their youngest daughter. Come home with me, please."

I tried to wriggle free of his grasp but he just held on,

"Carlisle and Esme love me do they? They love me like a daughter, so much that they sneaked out of my life with no word of goodbye. I woke up and they were gone, no explanation, no goodbye, just not there any longer. That's not love Edward, that's contempt for my feelings."

"They did it because I asked them to Bella. I thought it would be for the best. They didn't want to at first."

"They didn't want to? They did it because you asked them? And my parents are incapable! Yours should have told you to go to hell, stop being so melodramatic and get yourself back to explain things to me. To grow up instead of pandering to your wishes as if you were a little prince among his courtiers."

"Bella you're being very unkind about the two adults who care properly about you."

"No Edward I'm being honest. I'm tired of this discussion and I'd like you to let go of my arm please you're hurting me."

"This is nothing to what Jasper will do to you in time."

"Edward he couldn't hurt me any more than you did if he were to break every bone in my body, that distinction will always be yours but I wouldn't be too proud of it. Now let me go."

I pulled my arm but he just held on and in anger I slapped him round the face. It must have hurt me more than him, it was like slapping a slab of concrete but he was so astonished by my actions that he released his grip to touch the site of the impact. His eyes turned hard, like black marbles, and he clenched his fists.

"You hit me"

"Yes I did, because you wouldn't let me go"

"You actually hit me! He's influencing you already. That bastard is turning you into an animal like himself."

Jasper

Unable to stay away any longer I walked slowly out of the main entrance to see Bella and Edward still standing there, his hand on her arm which started the anger rising in my chest. As I walked closer I saw her arm swing round and slap his face and his hand drop from her. It made me smile to think he'd annoyed her that much although I was concerned that she may have hurt her hand slapping him. As I got closer I heard his words and her reply. His final comment was too much for me and I leapt forward but Bella called my name

"Jasper he's not worth it. Let's go please."

I looked him in the eye, my anger bubbling just below the surface.

"Think yourself lucky Edward."

He stood gaping as Bella and I got in the car and drove off my jaw still tense with anger, then Bella touched my thigh.

"Don't let him get to you Jasper, you're better than that, better than him."

I wasn't sure if it were the words or her touch that calmed me but my rage melted away in seconds. I waited for her to remove her hand but it stayed there a burning brand searing my thigh, a brand I would carry forever in my mind. I prayed she wouldn't move it and she didn't, it stayed there although I wasn't sure she knew what it was doing to me.

"Did you find Charlie?"

"Yes, he wished us a good trip. I told him he could ring any time and we'd ring him when we got to Peters."

"How long will it take to drive there?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Whether you want to drive straight through, sleeping in the car or if you'd like to make it a road trip. Stop off on the way, eat in a restaurant and sleep in a real bed, in a hotel or motel. Its your holiday, your choice."

I knew which I was rooting for but I had to let Bella set the pace of this relationship, she looked at me almost knowingly and smiled.

"I think a meal and a real bed would be nice."

"Then we drive for a few hours and I'll find a good place to stop. How does that sound?"

Her hand squeezed my thigh and suddenly my jeans were way too tight for me. Unable to rearrange my crotch without giving away the feelings she was subjecting me to I suffered in silence, well maybe suffer is the wrong word.

It was getting dark when we stopped at a small hotel on the edge of a town, it looked clean and had a decent restaurant so I got us a room and we went up so she could freshen up before we went down to dinner. The room had a double bed but hey, I didn't sleep so it didn't matter much. Well that was my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Bella took a quick shower and came through in her underwear to get clothes from her case. She blushed when she saw me looking,

"Sorry, I thought you were on the balcony."

"Sorry? Don't worry about me, I'm enjoying the view in here."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Shall we go down to eat?"

"I can see what I want on the menu right here"

I couldn't help myself but she laughed and came over kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Maybe later cowboy now come on, the human is hungry".

I stopped listening after "maybe later." Had she meant that? Was I going to get a little more than a goodnight peck and a cuddle? I hardly dare think about that and I'm sure I was preoccupied because we were in the restaurant before I heard her words again.

"Jasper are you OK?"

"Sorry? Yes fine thanks"

"I asked you if you wanted to go hunt while I had dinner"

I looked around,

"And risk leaving you with all these men."

She looked around and had to agree there were a few single men eating there. Maybe a sales convention or something.

"I doubt they'd be interested but I'm glad you're going to stay. I enjoy your company."

She chose from the menu then looked at me,

"What are you thinking?"

"Two things really. One, how sexy you looked in your underwear and two, I was wondering what Edward had said to deserve the slap."

"Thank you for the first, maybe I'll be able to return the compliment."

God this woman was killing me! Again I was excited, walking around with a hard on was getting to be a habit since I met Bella Swan!

"As to the other, it was silly really. He started off with the usual, I love you, I need you, give me another chance. Then he insulted my mum and dad, telling me how much Esme and Carlisle loved me, I gave him a few home truths I don't think he liked. He started to attack you then but that just made me mad so I hit him."

She looked at her palm ruefully,

"I think it hurt me more than him but his face was a picture. I don't think he'd ever been hit by a girl before."

"My Bella, slayer of vampires. Dragons are next I guess."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jasper

I sat watching her eat, toying with the salad she'd ordered for me,

"Authenticity, makes you blend in."

She was right of course but while I was with her I couldn't think of the mundane things like keeping up appearances.

"Your eyes are dark, you need to hunt."

She said it so matter of factly it made me smile.

"You're right of course. Perhaps I could slip out for an hour when you go up. You can get ready for bed in peace that way."

"Oh didn't you enjoy the floor show earlier?"

I groaned,

"Yes, too much Bella."

She was still laughing when I saw her back to our room and left her with a kiss, promising not to be too long. The way I was feeling at the moment a couple of alley cats would have sufficed but I'd promised to give her time to get ready for bed in peace so I forced myself out of town where I caught a feral dog and a couple of small deer. Unable to stay away any longer I tried to go back slowly but my feet had a mind of their own and I found myself running. At the hotel I slowed down and sauntered through reception to the elevator. Luckily I was alone because the thought of making idle conversation made me shudder. At our door I knocked before entering to give Bella warning I was coming in,

"Did I give you long enough?"

"Yes thank you. The shower's free if you want one, then come on in."

I was glad of my vampire speed tonight and stripped and showered in minutes wondering what to do next, should I get dressed again? Put on a robe? This was crazy! I was a full-grown man, why was I finding making a decision so hard? In the end I slipped a pair of boxers on and went through towel drying my hair. Bella was sitting up in bed with a book but her eyes were on me. I wondered what she was thinking, was she looking at me or my scars? I threw the towel down and climbed on the bed beside her looking at the title of her book,

'The Metaphysical Poets.'

"How are you finding them?"

"I like John Donne, his love poems are so different".

"Yeah, The Flea is a strange one. Two lovers blood mixing within the fleas body, it's a twist on a theme for sure."

She put the book down, done with the pretence of reading.

"What did you think when I walked in?"

She smiled and the heat grew in my chest again, and places further south!

"How beautiful you are."

"Me? Beautiful? You need an optician Bella"

"Don't put yourself down Jasper. There are plenty of others out there ready to do that. You have a beautiful body, like a leopard, sleek and muscular"

She rendered me speechless.

"You thought I was looking at your scars didn't you? Did you think they'd put me off you?"

"Well I've been told they are ugly and off putting."

"Whoever said that was crazy, they're just a part of you, almost like a badge of courage."

"I've never looked at them like that before"

"Well you should, can I touch them?"

I nodded and laid back on the covers closing my eyes, if I looked at her hands sliding over my naked torso I might be unable to stop myself responding by touching her back.

As I felt her warm fingertips tracing the outline of scar after scar I knew closing my eyes had been a bad idea. I wanted to see her hands on me, the feel of her fingers was driving me crazy, Maybe if I looked at her I could distract myself. Equally bad move! I opened my eyes just in time to see her lower her head to kiss my chest then follow the pattern of scars with her tongue. My boxers did little to hide my growing excitement but I couldn't move without making it even more noticeable so I tried to keep perfectly still and think about something else. Fat chance of that, I was busted!

When her tongue left my skin the trail of it burned through to my bones. She looked into my eyes,

"I'm sorry Jasper I just couldn't resist. Thank you for letting me."

Letting you? Are you crazy? That was the most erotic thing anyone has ever done to me was what I wanted to say but I just smiled, she'd think I was an imbecile if I didn't say something soon!

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

That's it, try to sound cool and calm Major.

"Do you find me desirable? No lies now."

Oh well in for a penny,

"I was just thinking that what you did to me was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. Does that answer your question? If not, maybe this will."

I took her hand and guided it to lay over my crotch, my hard on pressing into the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to tell you that you are driving me crazy with desire. I know I said I'd take it slow and I know I'm still on probation but I can't help the way I feel."

She stroked me through the thin cotton and I knew before long I was going to explode. I groaned as waves of pleasure rose through my body then tensed as her hand moved, thinking she was taking it away.

It was then I felt her warm hand encircling me and I pulled her face close to mine and kissed her with urgency, my tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. As her lips parted and I tasted her, felt the heat of her mouth against my cold tongue, my hips bucked and I exploded over her hand totally unable to stop myself. Her fingers continued to slide up and down, now lubricated by my venomous semen and I closed my eyes and swallowed nervously still feeling the release which was now calming my body but scared of what her reaction might be. She finally moved her hand away only when I lay flaccid in her palm and I missed its warmth immediately.

I could feel her eyes on me and tried to figure out her emotions, with relief I noted the absence of disgust or distaste. The strongest emotions were excitement, lust, and love.

"Sorry Bella, that wasn't meant to happen but I couldn't control myself."

"Hush, it was wonderful to see you so abandoned to emotion, to see you let go and allow pleasure to take over. It was great to feel that I had given you that pleasure. I love you Jasper and I may as well admit that your probationary period is now officially over."

She kissed me then moved her lips to my ear,

"Next time its your turn."

This was it, she was mine, I'd won her and I had no idea how but I wasn't complaining. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed meaning to get cleaned up but she pulled me back,

"Where are you going? We haven't finished yet."

I looked at her puzzled, was she not at all bothered by the sticky feel or scent? She answered my question without words as she stroked me back to life, the scent heightened by her warm touch, until I was hard again and eager to please her. It was my turn to be in control.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Bella? Only I don't think I could bear to lose you if we go on with this."

She took my hands in hers twisting our fingers together and kissed mine, then turned them so her wrists were at my mouth,

"Jasper, I trust you and I'm happy to give myself to you completely. My life is yours, if you want it."

She pressed her wrist against my teeth and the scent of her blood seared my throat for the fraction of a second it took to realize I wanted her so much more than her blood. I kissed her wrist very gently so my razor-sharp teeth didn't slice into her tender flesh.

"Bella I'm about to make you mine for all time, no going back now."

Her eyes met mine and she nodded with the faintest smile on her lips,

"Make me yours Jasper."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

I lay her gently on the bed and knelt astride her so I could look down into her face as I stripped off the cotton tee-shirt she was wearing to reveal her breasts which were even more beautiful than I had imagined. I fondled them until her nipples were hard then leaned in to taste her. The feel of her soft warm skin was different to the way I had imagined it, like satin with a slight floral scent. I continued tracing a path with my tongue which made her shudder, partly in response to its chill but mainly with desire, a desire I could feel getting stronger the further down I went. Her hands caught my hair, her fingers scraping against my scalp as she pushed me impatiently southwards.

I pulled her lounge pants off with my teeth being very careful not to scratch her. Everything had to be done with care, if I moved too fast or with too much pressure I could hurt her frail human body so while a part of me was totally involved in her a tiny part was monitoring all I did, ensuring her safety. In a way it made it more erotic, I had to think of her and not myself, although I was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on any one thing with my senses overwhelmed by her scent, her feel, and her taste. As my tongue entered her she groaned in pleasure pulling my hair roughly without knowing what she was doing, totally overcome by her feelings. Her desire for me hit like a freight train and after struggling for some minutes, trying to give her as much pleasure as she'd given me earlier I had to give in to my own desires.

Taking my weight on one hand I stripped off the boxers and guided myself to her centre which was wet and ready to receive me. I slid in slowly feeling her warmth surround me, her muscles tighten around me and almost came then and there but using all my will power I controlled myself, holding still until I could move without coming, but I couldn't hold on long, as long as I would have liked. She was just too much for me and with a few powerful strokes I exploded deep within her, my breath coming out in a long shudder gasping her name. I collapsed almost on top of her nuzzling her neck and holding her close, never wanting to let go of her ever again. My eyes closed as my body relaxed, sated for now and I found myself floating in an almost dream like state as she whispered

"I love you"

Realizing I was too cold and too heavy for her delicate frame I pushed myself to one side and wrapped her inside a blanket before holding her again hating that our skin wasn't touching but understanding why that couldn't be, not yet at least. I felt her body relax into me as she drifted off into a contented doze and joined with her emotions in an almost sleep. I heard her whisper my name in her sleep a few times, always with such love it scorched me. My Bella, for that's what she was now, mine for ever if she'd let me change her. The thought of ever being without her was too terrible to contemplate.

When she woke up it was morning and we were tangled together in each others bodies and the blanket I'd wrapped her in to keep from freezing against me. Somehow during our doze she had unwrapped herself and the blanket was wrapped against both of us, our naked bodies almost one. She sighed and looked into my face

"Thank god you're here. I thought I'd been dreaming."

"No darlin' I'm here and it wasn't a dream"

"Good, I love you"

"Love you too."

I tried to roll away from her but was so tangled in the blanket that she just rolled with me ending up on top of me, her thigh pressing on to my dick which responded immediately and she giggled.

"See what you do to me woman?"

She nodded and whispered,

"Hold that thought cowboy, this human needs a few minutes."

I nodded and extricated us from the blanket so she could get up. I watched her naked form as she headed for the bathroom. She was even more beautiful this morning, despite the dark bruises that left a pattern of finger marks over her pale skin.

I had done the best I could to be gentle but obviously not well enough. I just hoped I hadn't hurt her but the smell of blood had me worried. I looked down at the blanket still partially wrapped around me and saw the bloody marks on it then smiled. I had been her first and that made me feel even more proud and possessive of her. My Bella indeed.

When she came back a few minutes later she had cleaned her teeth, I could smell the peppermint on her breath. She came back into my arms willingly and cuddled in seemingly uncaring of my cold touch. I traced a bruise on her arm,

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm a bit sore and some of my muscles ache but I don't care."

"I didn't know it was your first time Bella. If I'd known perhaps I could have been more gentle...although on second thoughts no I don't think I could really, I needed you so much."

"I know I felt it, as much as I needed you."

"You felt my desire too? Apart from the obvious I mean"

Her fingers caressed me and I hardened again

"You mean apart from that! Yes, I could feel you in my head too. It was magical as if we were one being with two bodies, two parts. I can't imagine it's usually like that or how could people leave each other?"

"I think maybe our relationship is special, me being a vampire and you human. It's the way its supposed to be in our world or so I heard."

"But never felt before?"

"No Bella, only with you."

We made love again but this time more slowly taking time to talk and caress as we brought each other to a climax again. When I finally looked at my watch it was almost noon,

"I need to call down for an extra night I think. It's almost time to check out"

"Good idea".

She climbed on top of me as I picked up the phone and made love to me while I tried to manage a coherent conversation with the desk clerk, a smile on her face all the time as I struggled more and more getting closer to coming again. She would pay for that I promised as I came just after putting the phone down.

"Having trouble concentrating cowboy?"

"I'll get my own back darlin'"

"Oh I do hope so."

In the end we stayed three nights, never leaving the room or even getting dressed other than when room service came and I pulled on my pants to admit the trolley. I wouldn't let Bella answer the door, she had a couple of more noticeable bruises, one on her jaw where I held her too tightly when I kissed her as I came and one on her wrist where I held it, again too tightly. I felt terrible about these and apologised but she seemed sanguine about them.

"Jazz, you are much stronger and more durable than me and you do your best when your mind is otherwise occupied, stop apologising. When I'm a vampire too it won't happen"

"You still want me to change you?"

"Yes, but let me have some more of you first."

"With pleasure.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

When we finally emerged and I paid the bill the desk clerk had a smirk on his face but I didn't care,

after all I was the one with the woman and the memories all he had was his imagination. As we set off again Bella slid across until she was as close as she could get then let her hand fall onto my thigh and her head on my shoulder. It felt good, without the tension from before because this time I knew when we stopped again I would be sharing her bed and her body. Sensing she was sleepy I suggested she lay down with her head on my lap and doze.

"I'll wake you when I find somewhere to stop for lunch, then you'd better ring your dad. He's going to wonder what's happened."

"Oh I think he'll probably have guessed. I'll wait till we get to Peters for that particular conversation. Will you drive straight through now your mind isn't occupied elsewhere?"

I laughed at that,

"I can, but my mind will always be elsewhere now, with my beautiful Bella."

"Yes yours forever" she murmured sleepily and closed her eyes.

I dropped one hand to her face stroking her jaw line where the slight bruising still showed and determined to be even more careful in the future, at least until she asked me to change her. The very idea of bed with Bella when she was as tough as me had me hard again and she nestled her face closer in, the pressure on my crotch making it even harder to concentrate on the road ahead but I focused, I had valuable cargo aboard.

We stopped for lunch at a roadside café and once Bella was settled with her meal I excused myself to hunt. It was a good place with plenty of wildlife close by and I finished round about the same time she did, meeting her as she walked out of the door and her smile at seeing me gave me a warm feeling of belonging, I finally had my forever partner. We kissed, only breaking away reluctantly as other customers wanted to go in, the guy rolled his eyes but his female companion smiled at us. Back in the car Bella resumed her former position although she wasn't sleepy now,

"I just want to be as close to you as possible. I didn't like it when you were gone, it felt like I'd lost a part of myself and when I saw you again I heaved a sigh of relief."

Her words were balm to my soul, my Bella felt the same way I did, when she was out of my sight I felt uneasy, agitated and couldn't wait to get back to her. I felt the sooner she was changed the better, but I wouldn't pressure her, it had to be her own decision to become immortal and my mate for all eternity.

As we drove the sun shone and I saw her looking at my face,

"Why aren't you sparkling?"

"Special glass in the windows, I think people might pass comment seeing a guy driving and sparkling in the sunlight."

"True but its a shame, you are so beautiful I'd like to see you in the sunlight."

"Then you will, just when we're more private."

I looked down to smile at her and as I looked back up I slammed on the brakes wrapping my arm around her to make sure she didn't catapult forward into the steering column. Ahead was a thick fog which swirled around us, and the last thing I felt was a numbness spreading through my body and Bella relax back into me as darkness descended on us both.

Bella

I opened my eyes and looked around not recognizing my surroundings, I was confused. I didn't remember stopping, had we got to Peters while I was asleep? How embarrassing! Then I noticed the ache in my chest, a sign that Jasper wasn't here or nearby. I scrambled off the huge wooden bed I had been sleeping on and ran to the door trying unsuccessfully to turn the handle and get out. I was locked in so I wasn't at Peters, he would hardly have locked me in a bedroom and Jasper certainly wouldn't have allowed it. Thinking of him I began to panic, where was he? What had happened to us? Struggling to keep calm I remembered his arm pulling me close as if there were danger nearby then nothing just an emptiness.

I took stock of my surroundings and went to the window pulling back the curtains but there were wooden shutters behind them and these too were locked, I was a prisoner. The idea of this and being separated from Jasper was too much for me and I screamed my frustration. As I did so I felt strange, around me the air was shimmering and it felt connected to me, what was going on? I stretched out my hand and the shimmering moved too as if it were connected to my body in some mysterious way. I put my hand out to touch the door and although my fingers were still covered by a shimmering second skin I could feel the hard wood, the grain standing proud in places. I needed to get out of here, find out where I was and more importantly where Jasper was.

I pressed against the door harder but nothing happened except I got more frustrated, I tried shouting but heard no reply and in my anger I hit the door with my fist, or that was my intention but as it moved the shimmer coalesced into a glittering glove around my hand and the door creaked with the force. I drew my hand back and looked at it but there was only the faintest shimmer around it, I touched my two hands together, they felt normal to me, the shimmer almost imperceptible. I looked at the door and saw a fist sized dent in the wood confusing me even more, what had happened to me? I shouted and hit the door again, this time cracking the panel. Pulling my fist back for another punch I heard voices and stepped back as the key was turned in the lock and the door swung open to admit three men dressed in black cloaks. The Volturi, Aro, Caius and Marcus. I recognised them from Edwards description and the painting in the Cullen house.

"Isabella how nice to see you. How are you feeling? I hope our method of bringing you here hasn't upset you too much"

"As a matter of fact it has. Where's Jasper?"

Marcus looked at me keenly then turned and said something too low for me to hear to Caius whose eyebrow rose in surprise. Aro put up a hand to silence him.

"The Major is perfectly safe I assure you."

"Well I'm not sure that your word gives me much comfort, I'd like to see him"

"Really? Well I'm sure that can be arranged Bella, after we have a little discussion."

"About what?"

"Edward told me a very curious story about you Bella, it seems he can't read your thoughts which is interesting. He also told me that you know all about our world and that concerned us so much that we thought we should have a little discussion with you. You know who we are?"

It was pointless to pretend ignorance after Edwards words to them so I nodded,

"Yes, the Volturi. Carlisle stayed with you at one time, I saw your painting in his house."

"So you don't deny knowing about us or the Cullens?"

"No, Edward told me."

"I see and did he explain what such knowledge meant?"

"Yes, he explained that it was against your law for a human to know about the vampire world."

"Yet he told you"

"Well I'd worked it out already so he didn't really tell me anything I didn't know."

"Did he tell you of your alternatives?"

"Yes, die or change, become a vampire too"

"Yet you did neither."

"He wouldn't change me"

"Oh, so that's your story is it? We heard different Isabella."

"Really, what did he tell you?"

"Edward said he wanted to change you, to make you his for eternity but The Major wouldn't let him, he protected you."

"Well Edwards a liar, I begged him to change me but he refused, he said it would be a tragedy, that he wouldn't condemn my soul to hell."

"Yes he said The Major had given you a story should it ever be necessary for you to justify your actions."

"Jasper didn't do anything, he didn't give me any stories to tell and he is planning to change me."

"I think it's a little late for that now Isabella, however I am curious about your ability to block Edward from reading your thoughts, may I try?"

"Sure, you'll hear the truth in my words then."

He held out a white slender hand and I put mine in his palm. As he pulled me forward to bend over our clasped hands I saw the other two talking again and darting glances at me as they did so. After a few minutes Aro straightened and let go of my hand, looking at me keenly.

"Edward was certainly telling the truth about your gift my dear, a very unusual one. One that may just save your life."

"Aro I need to talk to you"

It was the grave faced Marcus who spoke and Aro spun on his heel,

"Now? Can't it wait?"

"No, I don't think it can brother."

Sighing in vexation Aro turned back to me,

"My apologies Isabella but my brothers wish to speak to me. Be assured we will be back very soon."

I watched as they filed out and heard the key in the lock again. One thing was obvious, this was all down to Edward, he had set the Volturi on us because I'd told him to go to hell. Did he expect it would make a difference to the way I felt about him? Perhaps he'd made a deal with Aro, me in return for information on my talent. I had no idea what that even meant. I had no control over the power that stopped him, and seemingly Aro too, from hearing my thoughts, it just happened. Then I remembered the strange shimmer, was that a physical manifestation of my talent? I looked at my hands and saw the faint shimmer so it was still present but none of the brothers had commented on it, could it be that they couldn't see it? That it was visible only to me?

I turned round looking for something to test this power on and spied a metal goblet on the windowsill, some kind of ornament. I went over and picked it up, concentrating and closing my fingers round it. At first nothing happened then suddenly the shimmer became the solid glow again and the goblet started to crush until it was a ball of mangled metal in the palm of my hand. If it worked on metal was it a weapon of some kind? But shielding my thoughts from others was a defensive thing whereas the strength was offensive. Perhaps I could turn it which way I wanted or needed. I wish I had Jasper to talk to and as I thought about him the ache in my chest intensified, I had to find him soon, please let him be OK I prayed my eyes closing to visualize his beautiful face.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

The three brothers came back a while later and by now I was getting angry and anxious.

"Isabella I'm sorry to have kept you waiting..."

I interrupted his flow of words,

"I'm hungry, thirsty, I need a bathroom, and my name is Bella not Isabella."

He looked taken aback at my words but the blonde brother standing behind him smiled.

"I am so sorry Bella, we should have taken your human needs into consideration, please forgive us. As soon as our little discussion is over I will arrange for all your needs to be catered for."

"I'm not having any discussions until I get something to eat and drink and the use of a bathroom."

"I see"

He didn't like it but I got the feeling he was trying very hard to be pleasant,

"Very well, follow me"

He opened the door and swept out so I followed, the other two brothers bringing up the rear. A few yards

down the corridor he stopped outside another door, gesturing to me,

"A bathroom as requested and I'll arrange to have food and drink delivered to your room immediately."

"Thank you."

I went into the bathroom and shut the door breathing a sigh of relief at seeing the facilities. I decided to have a wash and clean my teeth too as all the cupboards were well stocked with everything I needed. I deliberately slowed my actions to make them wait but when I opened the door again I was confronted by a man mountain who ushered me silently back to my room and shut the door behind me. The smell of hot coffee and sandwiches was mouth-watering and I fell on the tray like a man who hadn't seen either for weeks! The coffee was perfect and the sandwiches surprisingly good too, I wondered if they had a chef imprisoned here too. When I finished I felt much stronger, I'd made myself a force to be reckoned with, I wasn't going to be trampled under foot even by a pack of vampires, or coven, or whatever they chose to call themselves and I was more determined than ever to see Jasper. I was about to bang on the door again when it opened and the man mountain gestured for me to follow him.

As we walked I looked up at him, he wasn't beautiful like most of the vampires but he was certainly impressive and intimidating,

"So do you have a name?"

He looked down at me,

"Felix"

"Well hello Felix. Where are we going?"

"To meet with Aro and his brothers"

"Where's Jasper?"

He smiled but shook his head,

"Its not my place to divulge that."

"But he is OK?"

"That would depend on your definition of the word I suppose but he hasn't been harmed yet."

I tried to make sense of his words, they made me uncomfortable, what was going on with Jasper?

When he finally ushered me in to a huge circular chamber that was almost empty I was getting more and more anxious about my Jasper.

"Bella, I hope you are feeling better now."

"Not really, I want to see Jasper."

"That can be arranged but we need to talk to you first."

I stood, folded my arms, and looked at him,

"Go on then."

"We have a proposition for you to consider"

"I'm listening".

"We would like to have you join us in Volterra, to use your gift for the good of the vampire world.

"And in return?"

"We would offer you immortality, a place in our world, in the hierarchy."

"Not interested."

"The alternative is death"

"I don't think so, I think you want me more than you are letting on."

The blond vampire smiled and said a few words under his breath to the other. Aro half turned angrily, then his features smoothed out and he turned back to me.

"Perhaps we could encourage you to at least think about our offer."

He gestured and a blond girl stepped forward, I'd seen faces like hers before, bullies who enjoyed causing others pain. Anger flared in me and I saw my shield flare to a solid gleam. The girl looked at me concentrating hard and I waited for something to happen but nothing did. Aro finally called out

"Jane enough, thank you dear one."

Jane scowled at me then lowered her gaze and I looked at him, seeing a fleeting glance of confusion and a gleam of avarice.

"That went well brother"

The blond one's smile was brighter now.

"Chelsea."

Aro's snapped word was followed by another girl stepping forward. I looked at her, she didn't look as dangerous as the first girl but looks could be deceiving so I concentrated and the shimmer turned to a gleam again.

"Now Bella, I want you to join us dearest."

I looked from Chelsea to him and shook my head,

"Not a chance Aro."

His eyes widened in amazement and the avaricious gleam intensified in his eyes.

"Well Bella it seems we have a stalemate. I ask and you refuse. What would entice you to work with us?"

"Nothing, and I'd like to see Jasper now."

"The Major...yes...I wonder if he might be able to persuade you to think again."

He turned to the others who shrugged,

"Very well Bella, lets visit The Major but first a little demonstration that I can be coldly businesslike if forced. Felix, a small trophy please."

We waited in silence after the huge Felix left the room then Marcus Volturi spoke up, addressing me for the first time,

"Bella, could you tell me, are you interested in Edward Cullen at all?"

I shook my head

"I thought not. You and The Major are mates aren't you?"

"Yes we are."

He grimaced,

"I think you are making a mistake Aro threatening The Major, Bella may well turn her power against us."

"Oh I think not Marcus, not once she knows what we are capable of"

"You are wrong Aro. Caius I think the present approach is much more likely to backfire than persuade."

The other brother Caius, looked at Marcus concerned,

"You really think so?"

"What would you do if your mate were threatened?"

He thought about this for a second,

"Point taken Marcus. Aro are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we need Bella on our side not against us."

"Then stop now, before you make a deadly enemy of her."

Aro glared at Marcus as if furious his decisions were being questioned, but before he could speak the door opened and Felix came back in, distaste on his face and one hand closed in a fist around something that was leaking a fluid between his huge fingers to drip onto the floor, leaving a visible trail behind him. Aro gestured and he walked over to me putting his fist in my face and opening the fingers, I screamed as I recognised the thing in the palm, it was a severed thumb.

"That belongs to The Major, would you like to see more or are you willing to talk to us now?"

Fury filled me and the shimmer became a glow which flew out in all directions, throwing the brothers to the floor and sending Felix crashing against the far wall. Furniture splintered and shards of wood and glass flew around the room in a whirlwind which filled the air with the exception of the space around me which stayed clear but sparkled like diamonds. Not until I calmed slightly did the debris fall to the floor and the figures were then able to stand again. The three brothers were stunned, their eyes opened wide and their mouths hanging open in shock while Felix looked at me apprehensively. I walked forward and picked the severed thumb from the floor cradling it gently in my own hand, feeling the connection and knowing it was indeed Jaspers.

"Where is he?"

Aro shook his head

"It doesn't work like that Bella."

"Yes it does. That's exactly how it works unless you want another display of my power."

I saw him gesture to Felix but it was met with a firm shake of his head.

"Where is he Aro? Or do you need another demonstration of my gift?"

He looked at me calculating then nodded,

"Very well, as a show of good faith"

I laughed at that,

"I doubt you know what good faith is Aro."

Caius looked at his other brother and they both smiled, something told me that Aro wasn't universally liked, even by his own brothers in the Volturi.

I followed the three brothers down more corridors to another door with a young man standing outside, watching through a window. Aro gestured and he moved away, looking at me with interest. I looked through the window and saw Jasper laying on the stone floor, eyes open but unfocused.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing as I said, yet"

I saw one hand outstretched with the thumb missing, venom leaking from the open wound and pooling on the floor around the hand.

"Open the door"

No one moved.

"OK I'll do it myself"

I knew it would be locked but that wasn't going to stop me from reaching my mate. I concentrated my energy and let it fly at the door which cracked and then shot across the room to smash against the stone wall opposite. I walked through and dropped to my knees beside Jaspers head. I called his name but there was no response, I touched his face but again got no response. Looking up at Aro I pointed a finger at him,

"Whatever you are doing, stop it now or I'll pull this place apart stone by stone."

To make my point I concentrated on the window and it literally shattered, glass and wood flying around the room as before, the first few stones in the window opening came loose too and fell to the floor with a crash. Jasper never responded to any of this and I put his thumb back in its place watching fascinated as it fused back on. The fact he wasn't responding to me had me worried, what had they done to my mate? I looked at Aro again,

"Whatever you are doing to him, stop now or it won't just be inanimate objects crashing into stone walls."

Aro didn't move but Caius turned to the blond boy who was watching from the doorway,

"Alec stop."

Alec's eyes flickered to Aro who hesitated then nodded, they flickered back to Jasper then away and he retreated from the room as Jasper moved. He got to his feet slowly and blinked, then rubbed his thumb where it had fused back leaving only a fading dark line. I threw my arms around him and he turned to smile at me.

"Hello darlin' you OK?"

I nodded hardly able to speak for joy.

"I think perhaps we should leave them to talk about what's happened. Maybe The Major could explain to Bella that it would be in her best interest to work with us if she doesn't want to see him destroyed.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

When Alec freed me from his gift I sensed Bella close by and then I felt her arms around me, her love flowing into my body as she kissed me in relief. I had no idea what had transpired but it seemed from Aro's words that she had been threatened if she didn't cooperate. But threatened with my destruction not her own. What did Bella have that made her so desirable to Aro Volturi? And how had she persuaded them to free me? The room was a mess, as if a mini tornado had passed through, glass, wood, and stone littered the floor in places and Felix was keeping a healthy distance from her which was unusual, he used his bulk to intimidate normally. When the others had gone, leaving us together and not even leaving a guard Bella explained what had happened. It made me smile to visualize Bella threatening Aro.

"Do you think he'll threaten you again to get me to work for him?"

"You can bet on it, especially now he knows how powerful your gift is."

"He doesn't"

"He doesn't?"

No, I wasn't using half of my power, its like I have a dial in my head and it turns up or down depending on how angry I am, it was only on quarter strength when I blasted them. The thing that concerns me is that it wont help you, but then I thought of something. I want to try an experiment, I wont lose you or let you be hurt again Jazz."

She closed her eyes and I could see her concentrating, around her the air seemed to ripple slightly although I couldn't feel anything when I put my hand through it. As I pulled my hand back though the shimmer came with it. I twisted it around and the sheen moved with it. Looking down I could see my whole body enclosed by the same rippling effect as her own. She opened her eyes and walked backwards to the doorway watching me then stepped out into the corridor and disappeared from sight. The rippling effect dimmed slightly but it was still there and when she opened the door again and saw it she smiled.

"I can protect you even when I can't see you. I only have to think of my love for you and the shield forms around you. Now what's Aro going to threaten me with?"

"You need him to understand you are more dangerous as an enemy than helpful as an ally."

She thought about this and nodded,

"Yes I see what you mean. Perhaps its my turn to do the threatening. Do you think this gift will stay with me when I'm transformed?"

"You still want that?"

She ran to me and threw her arms around my neck kissing me hard,

"I love you Jasper, of course its what I want. I need to be with you for eternity."

"I want you with me too but there is a problem"

"What?"

She sounded scared and I felt that she was uncertain it was what I wanted so I caressed her cheek as I explained.

"Its your gift keeping us safe. In order to transform you I have to bite you and once that's done you'll be vulnerable, unable to protect yourself until its over."

She thought about this then smiled,

"I don't think so. If I put my shield around us before you bite me then my love for you will keep it protecting you until I wake up and if we are together then it will protect me too. Besides what can Aro do as long as you are protected? He wont hurt me he needs me."

I saw what she was saying but I wasn't so sure he wouldn't find a way to get at her while she burned and it would be down to me to try to keep her safe.

It was some hours before we were summoned into the presence of the three brothers, hours we had spent just being together, holding each other while I told her about the gifts of Alec and the other Volturi. We walked together behind Felix into the audience chamber and came to a halt before their chairs.

"Bella, Major, I'm glad to see you together and happy. Lets hope it will be possible for you to remain so."

"I think it will Aro. I've thought about your offer and I must sadly decline it, however..."

"Oh really? You feel there is an alternative?"

"I do as a matter of fact. You seem to have left one thing out of your equation"

He smiled condescendingly,

"I don't think so but please tell me your theory."

"You will never be able to trust me Aro. I'll be working under duress and the first opportunity I get I will stab you in the back, turn my power on you, not your opponents. If you leave me in peace I'll do the same to you and if our existence is ever really put under threat then I would work with you or whoever to ensure our continued existence, that's my counter offer for you to consider."

Jasper

I watched as the brothers looked at each other and got the impression that Caius and Marcus were impressed with her. I felt proud of my mate but very possessive too and I hated the way Aro looked at her with such longing. As if she could read my thoughts she took my hand in hers and lifting it to her mouth she kissed it, "My Jasper."

My jealousy evaporated with her words, my Bella.

It was some time before Aro was forced by the other two to accept Bella's offer. They had seen it was the best they could expect and better than they deserved after Aro's actions.

When we left the Volturi stronghold it was to find Peter and Charlotte waiting.

"About fucking time, what were you doing in there? Thrashing out the terms for World Peace?"

"Something like that Peter. Lets go shall we?"

"Sure Major, where we going?"

"How did you know where we were?"

He smiled at Bella and touched the side of his nose,

"That's my little secret Bella. Now which way am I headed?"

"The airport. I have business to conduct with a certain Edward Cullen."

Bella's voice was firm.

"

Yeah, the smarmy git is finally going to get his ass handed to him. You need any help Bella?"

I laughed,

"I think she'll manage Peter. Our Bella packs quite a punch as you might well see if you stick around"

As we cuddled up in the back of the car I felt Bella stiffen,

"What's up darlin'?"

She shook her head but her eyes darted to the mirror in warning. There was something that had occurred to her she didn't want to discuss in front of the others.

On the flight back we were separated as there weren't four seats together. Peter and Char were at the other end of the cabin,

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

I shook my head,

"Too much noise and too far away to pick up whispers."

She nodded,

"Jasper, how did the Volturi know where we were? To snatch us I mean. We stopped on the spur of the moment. No one even knew where we were going, Charlie just knew it was friends of yours in Oregon and I haven't rung him yet. Who did you tell?"

"Only you, and I rang Peter of course to let him know we were coming and again to say we'd been delayed why?"

"Well the only people who knew our destination and our detour via the hotel were us and Peter unless Edward followed us. Did you get any sense that he might have been around?"

I shook my head,

"He could have called the Volturi when I booked the room for two extra days and grabbed us as soon as we left, if it were him. Not Peter though, I trust him implicitly, he's covered my back for more years than I like to remember."

"OK, you know him better than me. Would it be strange for him to track you down?"

"Nope. Especially if he felt I was in trouble, he has a special radar that pings and he invariably finds trouble at the end of it, usually me."

"Then who Jasper? Or were they just following us and took the opportunity."

"Demetri could have tracked us I guess, he's Volturi."

"What about Alice?"

"No I don't believe that. She set me on your trail"

She smiled a little cynically,

"What?"

"Edward knew about the letter, he said Alice told you that I'd be a push over for you."

"What? That's not what she said and how did he know about the letter anyway?"

"Who did you tell about it? Other than Alice and myself who knew? How did Edward find out?"

"May be Alice told someone."

"Is that likely?"

I had to shake my head, it wasn't likely that she'd told anyone what she'd written, especially not Edward, she'd warned me about him.

"Did you tell Peter about it?"

I thought back,

"Yes I did but its not him Bella"

"OK, what about Charlotte?"

"Charlotte?"

"Presumably Peter would have told Charlotte what you told him?"

"Yes but...".

I stopped, remembering her jealousy of my relationship with Peter, but would that be reason enough to hand me to the Volturi and Bella too? Then I had a dreadful thought. Charlotte wouldn't have to tell the Volturi, she would only have to pass on the information to Edward, he'd do the rest. Bella looked at my face,

"What? You've thought of something"

I told her about Charlotte's jealousy,

"You think she was scared you'd be back in Peter's life once you and Alice were history? Could she contact Edward?"

"Yes, the Cullens aren't that difficult to trace, not with Carlisle being a doctor, and don't forget they went back to Forks making it even easier for her, IF it was her."

"Well come up with another plausible possibility or a way of proving her innocence then."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

At the airport Charlotte and I waited together while the guys went to get a car.

"You don't like me Bella do you?"

"I don't know you Charlotte so I can hardly pass judgement."

"Nevertheless you don't. What is it you think I've done that makes you dislike me?"

I looked at her then plunged in

"You resent Jasper's friendship with your husband and I love him"

"True but irrelevant. Jasper has you now so I don't need to worry on that score."

"You drove him away from your place after Peter saved him"

"Well, well, he has been telling tales out of class. It was an awkward situation and one you'll come to understand only too well. We vampires are very jealous and possessive and Jasper threatened my closeness with Peter. They went hunting together, rode together and I felt pushed out. It's a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Has Jasper ever done anything to you personally?"

"If you mean has he ever hurt me then yes, he attempted to rape me."

I looked at her in astonishment and she laughed,

"I thought that would shut you up. It was normal for Maria's men to rape their female prisoners before changing or killing them. Jasper caught me but Peter stopped him, I've always been thankful to Peter for that although he seems to have forgotten all about that incident between his friend and his mate, conveniently. If it had been anyone else Peter would have killed them but not his precious Major."

"Did Peter rape women too?"

"That's different."

"Really? So you are special and your husband is immune from censure because he is your mate. How do you think all the women he raped felt about it? That their last human memory or maybe last ever memory was of being raped by your mate?"

"Don't start attacking Peter, he's a good man."

"So is Jasper. I think you informed Edward about us, hoping he would tell the Volturi, you may even have suggested it to him."

"Can you prove that accusation?"

"No, but that doesn't make it any less true Charlotte."

"Try accusing me in front of Peter, I think you'll find he believes me."

"I wouldn't expect any less of him, he is at least loyal unlike you"

"And just what do you mean by that Bella?"

"You tried to destroy Peters relationship with Jasper. A relationship that seems to be important to both of them. They watched each others backs over the years never thinking they might need to watch their own for a knife wielded by you."

"Talk is cheap Bella so I suggest you put up or shut up."

"Hey what's going on?"

We had both forgotten the guys during our heated exchange and now they were back, both looking anxious to hear us with hatred in our voices.

Jasper

I knew what the problem was but I was interested in what Charlotte would say.

"Peter, Bella has this crazy idea that I set them up for the Volturi."

Peter pulled her into the protection of his arms and glared at Bella.

"Is that true? And after we came to get your asses out of trouble."

"I would thank you for that Peter but it would be ironic if Char was responsible in the first place wouldn't it?"

"Do you have any proof of this Bella?"

"Proof Peter? No, and that's why I thought it was best to talk to Charlotte about my suspicions first."

"So what did she say?"

"Well she didn't say she hadn't"

Peter looked at his mate then to me,

"Where do you stand Major?"

There was no hesitation in my voice,

"With Bella of course unless Charlotte tells me she's wrong and can prove it."

"Go on then Charlotte. Tell The Major his mate is wrong"

We waited but Charlotte didn't answer immediately, then she turned in Peters arms and kissed him tenderly,

"You never understood why I didn't get on with Jasper did you. The past just never happened as far as you are concerned"

"I don't understand, are you telling me Bella's right?"

Bella moved to stand by my side, her face set, and I knew she was ready for Char if she started anything,

"I think we should take this outside, before we draw attention."

Peter nodded at Bella's suggestion although his jaw was moving as he tried to control his temper. I just wasn't sure who with. We walked out and into the far corner of the car park where he turned on Charlotte grabbing her by the arm.

"Charlotte, is Bella right? Did you tell the Volturi about them?"

She answered rather wearily I thought,

"Yes Peter I did. I gave Edward what he needed to get Bella and The Major picked up. I just wanted him out of our lives for ever. I had nothing against Bella in particular, I didn't care much either way about a human woman, why should I?"

"But why? I don't understand"

"Because he's always there Peter, always in our lives, hanging like a cloud over me. Sometimes I think you'd rather be with him than me."

"That's crazy, he's my friend, we've been through a lot together, but you're my mate."

"Am I? Then why don't you see how difficult it is for me having him around. He divides us, when he let us run away I thought that would be it. We would be free of Maria and everything to do with her, but no. You kept on and on about The Major, what he'd done for us, wanting to help him get free of her. You put yourself in danger time after time begging him to leave, come live with us. You never asked me how I felt about it, if I wanted him in our life, the one who changed me, the man who tried to rape me. Then he came and you were so happy. You'd got your brother back, you two were so close it made me sick. I tried to tell you, to take time for ourselves but you were always worried about him. How he'd cope alone, how he'd survive without our help. When he finally left I could have cried with happiness, I'd got my mate back. We did everything together again, just the two of us. We were a couple but still you had to keep tabs on him, worry about him as if he were incapable of looking after himself. That was a joke after all the violence but it didn't stop you. Then Alice Cullen came along and again I thought this is it, he has someone to look after him, as if he needed it! For a while we were happy again, just the two of us, but you still couldn't leave it alone could you? You didn't like Alice, thought she was bad for him and you went on and on about it, keeping in touch trying to get him away from her. Sometimes I think he's the one you love, not me at all."

Peters face registered the shock I felt at her words, how much she hated me.

"That's crazy and you know it. You're my mate."

"Yes so you say, well now its time to make your choice. Its me or him, you can't have us both."

I knew which way he would choose, he had no other way to go so I took Bella's hand in mine and looked at him,

"You take the car we'll get another one."

Then I turned and Bella and I walked away, knowing I might never see Peter again. As we left them I heard him questioning her with pain in his voice.

We hired another car and I headed off to the Cullen place, Bella taking her customary place at my side, her hand on my thigh. I was so tense I hardly felt it there.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I wouldn't have started anything but Char confronted me once we we're alone."

"What did she say?"

"More or less what she told you, except to point out I couldn't prove my accusations but then I didn't need to. She admitted it in the end."

"Is that all?"

Bella hesitated and I knew there was more,

"Well not quite. She told me that Maria encouraged you to rape the human females before turning or killing them. She said you had tried to rape her but Peter stopped you."

"And you weren't sickened or disgusted by that?"

"Actually no, but I knew you'd think I was. Jazz its in the past, you did what you had to in order to survive, it was all you knew so stop beating yourself up over it. I only care about the present and the future. I love you despite or because of what and who you are and you need to understand that."

I wondered how I had been so lucky to find a woman like Bella, one who saw beyond the blood and violence to the man beneath.

I couldn't help feeling tense though and when Bella spoke again it almost made me jump,

"Pull over Jazz"

I pulled off the road into a small picnic area turning off the engine and waiting apprehensively for her to speak

"What's wrong? If you were any more tense you'd snap"

I hesitated then taking a deep breath I started to speak,

"I'm terrified of losing you. I can't imagine going on without you Bella. I relied on Alice once and she helped me when I was down, helped to get me back on my feet but she never let me get too close. I think she knew she wasn't the one for me. I loved her, or thought I did but not like this. You have the power of life and death over me Bella. If you walked out on me I would fall to so many pieces no one would ever be able to put me together again. I never thought anyone would ever scare me so much, every time you hear something new about me I expect you to decide that's it, just too much, and for you to walk. But you don't and living on the edge like this is killing me."

She took my face between her warm hands and looked deep into my eyes,

"Jazz, if its truth or dare then I guess its my turn. I fell apart once too, when Edward left and I thought the pain would kill me but it didn't, and I now know why. The way I felt about him was nothing compared to the way I feel about you. Whatever I find out about your past means nothing. Your past made you the man you are today and I love that man so please stop worrying. Its you and I for eternity. Just as soon as I've had a few words with Edward we are going to find somewhere peaceful and private and when I can't take any more of you I'll ask you to change me so we can be together for eternity."

Her words stunned me, eternity together? She was prepared to commit to me for all time? I kissed her urgently, our mouths opening and both fighting for dominance. She reclined her seat and helped me strip her clothes off, uncaring of the fact we were in a public area I needed her and she knew that. We made love with a kind of desperation on my part, I needed to make her mine in the most primeval of ways and afterwards we held each other, letting the peace wash over us before getting dressed again and driving on, one hand on my thigh and the other holding my own.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

At the Cullen place she took a deep breath,

"Is he here?"

I nodded pointing to his silver Volvo parked on the edge of the driveway just in sight.

"Right, let's go."

She kissed me and got out of the car marching to the door and knocking insistently until Esme opened it, surprised to see Bella standing there with me at her side. She smiled delightedly,

"Bella how wonderful, come in, you too Jasper."

Conversation ceased the moment my siblings heard Bella's name and as we rounded the corner of the hall I saw Emmett stand, a huge smile on his face. Rose scowled but that was her normal facial expression!

Edward sitting at the table with Carlisle looked scared, and glancing at Bella's face I didn't blame him. Carlisle got up and walked over, his hand out stretched and Bella shook it briefly,

"I'm sorry to burst into your home like this Carlisle but I need to speak to Edward."

"Yes, he's just been telling me what he did and feeling very ashamed of himself Bella."

She smiled bitterly and looked at Edward as if he were pond scum.

"Oh I'm sure Carlisle. What did you tell Carlisle Edward?"

"He told me he'd contacted the Volturi out of jealousy"

Bella waved Carlisle to silence, concentrating on Edward,

"Well?"

"I can only apologise. As soon as I'd done it I knew it was wrong but I couldn't take it back. I came here hoping Carlisle could help in some way. He was just going to ring Italy."

"Thank you Carlisle but as you can see it wont be necessary. So Edward what did you tell Carlisle? Did you tell him that you put not only my life but Jaspers too in danger? Did you tell him you did it because you couldn't get your own way? Did you tell him what I said to you outside the hospital?"

Edward looked guilty and I wondered what exactly he had told Carlisle.

"Well you can't have been in that much danger since your both here now"

Bella looked disdainfully at Rose

"Yes, so sorry to disappoint you Rosalie. You might have grieved for Jazz but you'd have jumped up and down with joy at the thought of my death I'm sure."

"Actually I wouldn't. I may not like you Bella but I do like Jasper and I wouldn't like anything that hurt him. Plus I think Edward is a weak spoilt brat and its good to finally see him faced with the consequences of his actions."

I smiled at my favourite sister and she winked at me. Emmett took two steps forward towards Bella,

"Don't Emmett. We have nothing to say to each other. Goodbye would have been enough once but silence doesn't cut it with me."

She cut him dead at this point and looked back to Edward,

"You're a very lucky person Edward to have a family who love you and stick up for you but let me give you a word of advice. Know your enemy before you take the battle to them or you could just get hurt and if you ever put me or Jazz in danger again I will come for you and it will be more than a friendly warning you get. For now..."

She turned to Esme

"I'd like to apologize in advance for any damage Esme, I'll pay for any repairs of course."

She looked back at Edward and concentrated, the shimmer around her becoming more noticeable until it became a glow that it appeared only I could see and she directed all its power at Edward. He flew backwards through the air crashing through the patio doors, across the lawn, and straight into the front of his Volvo smashing it as he continue on through the windscreen and out the back window, across the rest of the drive and straight into the river beyond. The glow disappeared almost immediately and Bella turned to Carlisle

"I apologize again for any damage but it's very little in comparison to what could have happened to us. I meant my warning so you might want to remind Edward when he gets back. Goodbye."

She turned and they watched in silence as we let ourselves out. My Bella was still amazing me, what a girl!

"So where to now darlin'?"

"That peaceful private place I think."

"Maybe you'd better speak to your dad first. He'll be going frantic."

She took out her cell phone and rang his number,

"Bella? Thank God, are you OK? Where the hell have you been? You promised to ring me when you got to Peters."

"It's a bit difficult to explain dad but we're fine, we didn't go to Peters in the end but we're going to rent a holiday let for a few weeks. Is everything OK with you?"

"Yeah, still on light duties but healing well. Your mum started ringing so you might want to give her a quick call, get her off my back for a while."

Bella laughed,

Will do dad. Love you"

There was a surprised silence at the other end then,

"Love you too honey."

She terminated the call and sighed,

"Do you want to go back?"

She looked at me and shook her head,

"No, I was just summoning the courage to ring Renee"

"You need courage to ring your mother after confronting and threatening vampires?"

"Renee is much more scary I promise you."

I drove on wondering if the old hunting cabin in the mountains would be too basic for Bella as she rang her mother. She had to listen to a ten minute tirade about not keeping in touch before she could get a word in.

"See what I mean?" she mouthed to me and smiled.

I decided it would be adequate provided we stopped and did some essential shopping first so I turned the car towards the mountains. I'd drop Bella and the supplies at the cabin before taking the car back down to town to be picked up then run back, hunting on the way. She wouldn't be on her own too long that way although what could hurt her now I wasn't sure after the couple of demonstrations of her gift I'd seen so far. When she finally got off the phone from Renee I explained my plan and her smiling agreement was all I needed. We stopped in the closest town and split up, I gave her a wad of cash to fill her list while I would use my card. I'd tried to think of everything to keep Bella comfortable. She was in charge of food supplies, warm clothes and anything else she might want while I stocked up on matches candles, oil, gas for the generator and anything else I could think of to make life comfortable for her. Remembering it would be cold I bought extra blankets, a duvet and a hot water bottle. My cold body wouldn't be very helpful to her survival up in the mountains.

When we met up at the car I realized it was going to be a squeeze but we managed although Bella was almost sitting on my lap. I wasn't complaining and neither it seemed was she, partly because she could feel my excitement at having her so close and the thought of having her to myself with no one else around for weeks. When we got to the cabin I looked at her face hoping I wouldn't see disappointment but quite prepared to drive back to town if she didn't like the place. She got out without saying anything and walked slowly up the porch steps pushing on the front door which opened up. No one locked their cabins this high up, there was nothing worth stealing anyway. She disappeared inside and as she didn't come running out screaming for civilization I followed her in. She was standing in the main room looking at the spectacular view through the window. I could feel her excitement and delight as she turned and whispered,

"It's so peaceful and so beautiful."

"You happy to stay?"

She nodded coming to me for a cuddle.

"Just don't take too long to return the car. Dump the stuff in the hall and I'll put it away while you're gone, unless there are certain places for things"

I shook my head,

"Its your home too, you plan it how you like. I'll be as quick as I can."

We kissed and I left, driving way too fast for the condition of the road but not caring, I was too eager to get back. As I drove it started to snow and I was glad I'd got plenty of supplies in for Bella. The weather could close the mountain roads for weeks and she would be unable to get down unless I could carry her, and if it were too cold that would be out of the question, as far as I was concerned the snow could fall for ever so long as we were together. I never thought I'd be so lucky, to have a woman who knew all about me and loved me despite it. As I approached the town I saw a truck going too fast jack-knife in front of me on the quickly icing road surface. Its tail end caught my car before I could wrench it out of the way and truck, car, and trailer, skidded across the road and through the crash barrier, tumbling down the steep rock face to land with a huge explosion of metal and glass near the bottom of the ravine.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jasper

My car was under the truck and trailer and I was trapped amid the tangle of metal, it was going to take some work to get out especially as I could smell gasoline somewhere and prayed there wasn't any hot metal close by. The snow was getting thicker as I tried to extricate an arm to give me some leverage. I had no idea how far I had fallen just that getting out of the tangled mess was going to take time, time Bella would be alone in the cabin. Thank God she had plenty of supplies but she would be worried about me when I wasn't back in a few hours. Pulling my right arm free of debris I heard metal groaning and knew the unstable mess could fall further at any moment. I twisted the steering column away from my chest feeling a sticky wetness where it had punched a hole in me and leaked venom. I really didn't need to worry about trying to heal just now, just get the hell out before the whole lot went sliding downwards to the bottom of the canyon. Every movement made the metal less stable and it was a race against time with no guarantee I would win.

Bella

I lit the fire and put a kettle on the flames to boil for coffee then went to explore the rest of the place. There was a half filled wood store by the back of the cabin with unchopped logs and an axe close by. There was a single bedroom and I lit the small fire in there too and made the bed, smiling as I did so to think of laying there in the firelight with Jasper imagining the play of the flickering flames on his body. Bad idea Bella, keep your mind on getting warm and fed, at least for now. Going through into the bathroom I saw there was no bath just a shower which hadn't been used in so long it was thick with dust so I cleaned it up stopping to get my coffee and light the small stove in the kitchen which I assumed heated the water for the shower.

I wrapped a couple of potatoes in foil and stuck them in the accumulating ashes under the fire to cook, then replenished the log piles by the fires. I considered chopping some more wood but as Bella + axe invariably = blood, decided against it. We were a long way from medical aid after all. Looking out the window I saw the snow was falling much thicker now and was glad Jasper was a vampire. A human might have found it impossible to reach the cabin in this weather.

As the light faded I heated up some chilli to go with the baked potato then cleaned up and checking there was hot water took a quick shower. Being in strange surroundings with odd creaks and groans and lit only by candles and the light from the flames was unnerving and I had no idea how to start the generator. I sat at the window looking out for Jaspers return but the thickly falling snow meant I couldn't see more than a few feet. Becoming chilled away from the fire I grabbed a blanket and pillow off the bed and curled up on the couch closing my eyes and trying to doze but hoping any minute to hear Jaspers footsteps on the porch or his voice telling me he was home.

I'd tried to figure out the earliest I could reasonably expect him back. Over an hours drive into town plus a while to return the car plus at least an hour and maybe more in this weather to make the return journey on foot. Add to that time to hunt and feed and I realized I couldn't expect him back before dawn at the earliest but I could hope and I did before falling into an uneasy sleep. Something woke me up a few hours later and I froze, listening hard to check what had woken me up. At first I heard nothing then it came again, a creak outside that sounded like a footstep on snow, was he back? I tried to get up but my feet were tangled in the blanket and I fell heavily cursing as the door opened slowly admitting a blast of cold air that had my breath fogging. I could only see a silhouette against the snow falling behind and my mouth went dry, it wasn't Jasper, the hair was too long and as the figure moved into the room I saw reflecting in the dying flames of the fire, red hair.

"Bella Swan at last. You've made it very difficult to find you, running and hiding like a little mouse and keeping away from Edward Cullen while I waited patiently for you to appear and when you did you weren't with him but The Major. I have to say that put my plans back a little, I don't want to mess with him I admit, but I followed you anyway always hopeful of an opening and lo and behold he leaves you all alone up here a sitting duck waiting for me to come in and kill you. Its been a long time but they say revenge is a dish best served cold, well I'll soon know if that's true. You will die for James, your mate killed mine and now I'll have you."

"But you know I'm not with Edward, we aren't mates"

"It doesn't matter any longer. When I've killed you I'll go back and take him out, I have all eternity to catch him unawares. Now my little mouse, keep still and I'll try not to kill you too quickly, someone had to pay and the debt has been growing all this time."

As she started to move I concentrated my gift and my ungovernable terror must have made it even more powerful. I could no longer control it as the glow shot outwards so fast and with so much momentum it blasted not only Victoria backwards but the door and part of the wall too. She screamed in frustration and picked herself up from the timber littered snow and came at me again. This time the glow turned into a golden hued whirlwind which picked up everything not bolted down, including Victoria, and tossed it whirring into the air. I closed my eyes and put my head down as timber, glass, and the contents of the room including burning logs whipped past into a column of devastation. When I opened my eyes again and looked up I saw a burning log hit Victoria and set light to her hair. She screamed piercingly as the flames licked around her face and then her body, turning her into a whirling torch. Feeling sick I closed my eyes again and waited for the wind to die down feeling the energy leaving my body to fuel the destructive power of my gift.

As it started to die down a piece of wood caught me on the temple and I saw stars, feeling a trickle of blood run down the side of my face. I looked around wildly and saw burning embers everywhere slowly fizzling out under the still falling snow. Once things settled to earth I got up and looked at the destruction my gift had wrought. The outer walls of the cabin were still standing although some timbers had been blown out and the snow was blowing in and starting to pile up. Part of the room had gone and the fire was out, the wind blowing hard and I knew I was in trouble. I'd saved myself from Victoria but had I only accomplished that to die up here in the snow? I was determined that wouldn't happen, I had too much to live for and I had to find a way of keeping warm at least until Jasper got back to help me.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

After about twenty minutes I had extricated myself from the wreckage without causing it to fall further and crawled to the shelter of a rock overhang to take stock of my situation. The snow wasn't a problem for me or the strong wind but it would make hunting more difficult as most animals would seek shelter until it was over and with the injuries I'd sustained I needed to hunt. The only good thing was that Bella was safe and warm in the cabin. A sudden screeching sound alerted me to the fact the mangled wreck had finally given in to gravity and dropped to the ground some hundreds of feet further down. I gave myself an hour to recover sufficiently to stop leaking venom and allow wounds to close up, then moved out, climbing back up to the road. No one else had passed and it wasn't likely anyone else would as the snow blocked the roads for weeks if not months up here. Already the signs of the accident were being hidden beneath fresh snow and I turned back up the mountain looking and listening for prey.

There was nothing moving for a while then I cut away from the now vanished road into the trees ranging further and further as I searched for elk, deer, or preferably mountain lion. When I finally came across a hibernating bear I dug it out unable to go on any longer. I hated killing a helpless creature but necessity made it unavoidable and the rich warm blood gave me the much needed energy to continue back to the cabin, although if I came across any more prey I would hunt again. I did, tracks of two elk headed further into the trees and I found them about twenty minutes later almost invisible in the snow. I killed them both quickly and drained them knowing I would be OK for the next few days now so I headed back up to the cabin unable to run fast through the deep snow.

I came out of the tree line and stopped dead, I could smell burnt wood and freshly cut timber. What the hell was going on? As I turned the bend in the track I stopped again, unable to believe the scene of destruction ahead of me. With a cry of disbelief I ran to what was left of the cabin struggling in through the snow filled doorway but everywhere was covered in a white blanket of snow drifts, bits of charred timber sticking out like rotten teeth. Taking a deep breath I smelled a familiar scent, Victoria had been here! I'd left Bella alone and unprotected and Victoria had traced her. Had I lost my Bella?

Looking around it occurred to me that Victoria wouldn't have caused this destruction, Bella was no match for her, she would have been in, killed Bella, and out again, without disturbing anything. This had been caused by Bella and her gift which meant she'd put up one hell of a fight, had she survived? She must have done. I looked around for a sign of life, then calming myself with a struggle I let my senses hunt for me. I couldn't pick up her scent but then I heard it, a heartbeat, very faint but it was her and she was alive. With renewed energy I scanned the ruins of the cabin and found a huge mound of snow in the bedroom that didn't look as if it had just blown there naturally. Digging fast I almost fell through the thick crust into the nest Bella had built for herself. She sat among the blankets and pillows covered except for her face which was blue with cold but the rest of her was hidden.

She opened her eyes and I saw she'd made a fist sized hole in the outer wall of the snow mound leading outside so she had fresh air. Seeing me she smiled,

"Jasper I'm really sorry about the cabin, my gift got out of hand a bit when Victoria turned up."

"Victoria?"

It was all I could say, I was still stunned,

"She burned."

I slid into her little igloo and held her through the blankets so as not to make her any colder.

"What happened to you?"

Her hand came free of the blankets and touched a fading scar on my face,

"I had a little accident but I'm OK."

"We have a problem Jasper. The weather is too bad to get down the mountain without me freezing."

I nodded knowing she had worked all this out while she waited for me.

"I think you're going to have to change me now rather than later, if you want that is"

Her words were forced out through numb lips and chattering teeth.

"When the alternative is losing you? Are you crazy? Of course I'll change you Bella, I want nothing more. I'm just sorry it was forced on you."

Her eyes drooped a little and I realized she was very cold already, hypothermic even.

"I held on, I knew you'd find me eventually I just needed to stay alive long enough but I'm not sure I have anything left now, that gift took it out of me."

Saying this she smiled then closed her eyes her hand still touching my face and I knew she wouldn't survive much longer as a human in this cold. I moved the blankets away just enough to bare her throat and kissed her before sinking my teeth into the soft but cold flesh and pumping my venom in, praying her system could struggle along just long enough to pump the venom round and give it a fighting chance. If her heart stopped too soon my venom would only pool where the blood settled and Bella would die.

After pumping in all I could I wrapped her back in the blankets and held her the hand against my face, cold as ice itself. As we lay there together in the freezing cold I prayed to every God I could think of, bartering my body and soul for Bella to live long enough for the transformation to take effect. I listened intently for her heartbeat holding her hand which was colder than my own now and heard it struggling to pump blood and venom round her failing organs. I held her tightly and whispered my love for her and the plans I had for us over and over, not knowing if she could hear me or not, her body writhed occasionally which gave me hope that it was working knowing if she died I would stay buried beneath the snow with her and when the thaw came would find a way to join her in that endless sleep.

I stopped in the middle of a sentence hearing the sounds of someone moving about above us. Who could be out here in the middle of the snows? The sounds stopped above us and then I heard the snow being dug away and tensed. Had Bella been mistaken? Had Victoria survived after all and come back to finish her off? As the darkness was pierced by a weak light I heard a voice above,

"Fuck, I leave you alone for a little while and you get yourself buried with a transforming human, shit Major!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

"Peter? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got a bad feeling and I knew you were in trouble. What the hell happened to the cabin? You and Bella get down and dirty?"

"Victoria, a nomad,.Edward killed her mate because he was hunting Bella so she decided Bells had to die too."

"I take it from what I see that this Victoria didn't get her way? What the fuck did you do to her? It looks like a tornado hit."

"It's a long story Peter. Do you have transport? Only I'd like to get Bella out of here and somewhere safe before she wakes up."

"Yeah I got the truck but we have to carry her as far as the pass, truck wouldn't make it through. So let's get the fuck out of here. Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea but we only have a day Max to get there."

"My place then"

"What about Charlotte?"

"Long story Major, I'll tell you when we get Bella somewhere safe."

I handed Bella's unconscious body to him then jumped out myself and took her back. I couldn't bear to be separated from her now, not after all that had happened, I was determined to keep her safe. The walk to the pass took us two hours through thick snowdrifts and blinding blizzards and I worried the whole time that Bella might not have enough venom in her frozen body to complete the transformation. When we finally spotted the truck I saw Peter had equipped it with snow chains and a winch.

"Still had to dig the fucker out a couple of times but if we hit the road straight away before we get too much more snow we should make it down before the road gets too deeply buried."

I nodded getting in the back with Bella while Peter started it up and drove slowly into the blinding snow whistling merrily as he did so.

We got down the steep road with difficulty and I could see he'd had a fair amount of work to open it up enough for the truck on his way to us. His place was only a few hours the other side of the pass and we got there just as Bella started to move restlessly.

"Quiet isn't she? Lets hope we can get her out of the truck before she comes to and trashes the fucker."

I carried her inside and took her straight upstairs to the room I'd used and lay her gently on the bed before stripping off my ice and snow covered clothes and taking a super fast shower while Peter stood by the door watching her and talking to me.

"So what happened to the cabin and Victoria?"

"Bella said Victoria burned up but her gift got out of control when she was scared and blasted the cabin pretty badly."

"Bella's gift did that? Fuck, remind me not to piss her off."

"I will. What about Charlotte?"

"She and I had a long fucking talk after you left. She's my mate so I'm not going to betray her but I told her straight she needed to get her fucking act together. You and I are friends and she's got to stop all this jealousy shit. I also gave her a few home truths about the rape incident. She didn't know you'd only grabbed her to stop Nathan getting his perverted hands on her. I won't forgive her the betrayal to Edward either, that ones going to take a long time to live down. I gave her two options, stay with me and apologise to you and Bella for her actions..."

"Or?"

"Apologise to you and Bella and stay with me."

"And what did she say to that?"

"A lot, most of it unrepeatable but in the end she knew I was serious and she agreed."

"So where is she?"

"I said I'd call her when I found out what the fuck was going on with you two and if you'd accept her apology. If not then I guess it has to be goodbye Major but I don't want that and I'm hoping you don't either."

I didn't answer him, he was right though I didn't want to lose his friendship, it meant a lot to me. My only real friend but Charlotte had put Bella in danger if only indirectly.

"It's up to Bella Peter."

"Fair enough. For now I'll tell her to stay away."

As I dressed he went out pulling his cell phone from his pocket and I heard him say her name as he walked outside. Bella's heart lurched for a final time as his voice drifted off and I went over to the bed, holding her hand and waiting for her to open her eyes and see me properly for the very first time. Her skin was even paler now and looked like the finest porcelain while her hair was thicker and had a beautiful lustre now. She had always been beautiful to me but now she took my breath away and even though I knew it could be dangerous I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and kissing her gently. As I did so her eyelids flicked open, red eyes staring into my golden ones. I froze hoping she wouldn't attack although I knew I could control her if she did, I hadn't forgotten all I learned as The Major.

In the event I didn't need to do anything, her arms came up and pulled me down on top of her, the kiss becoming more greedy. She held me so tightly I felt my ribs creak in protest and hearing them Bella eased up allowing me to straighten up and take a breath. She smiled at me and got to her feet lightening fast.

"I did it? I stayed alive long enough for you to find me?"

I nodded, smiling myself at her words, she'd had confidence that I would find her. Looking around and sniffing the air she frowned.

"Where are we?"

"Peters place"

"Where?"

"He found us buried in the snow at the cabin."

"Why?"

"Why did he find us?"

"Why did he bother? I thought he and Charlotte had gone their own way."

"Peter gave her an ultimatum, apologise to us or else"

"I don't believe that for one second. He wouldn't leave her, she's his mate."

"True but he wanted a second chance if we were willing to accept her apology. Its your choice Bella and I'll accept whatever you decide."

She looked at me for a moment then walked to the window looking out at the still falling snow.

"I'm not sure I can Jazz."

"Then that's fine. I love you and whatever you want I'll do."

"No, that's not fair. I don't want you to have to choose between me and your friend. Let me think about it."

I saw her hand touch her throat and knew she needed to hunt so I took her hand and pulled her up onto the window sill, jumping out and smiling at her shout of delight as she landed cat-like on the snow.

"I'm going to enjoy being a vampire"

She turned and kissed me before running across the snow like a leopard, lost in the trees within a second.

I raced after her feeling her exhilaration at the speed and agility she now had. Before I caught up with her I heard a feral snarl and smelled mountain lion so I speeded up. I needn't have worried, as I joined her she took the big cat down, fixing her teeth into its neck and drinking greedily. I approached but she growled in warning so I stepped back letting her finish her meal. When she got up I saw she was unharmed although her shirt had a rip down the front which she looked at vexed.

"Damn and I thought I was doing so well. I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to warn you off, it just came without warning."

"No problem Bella, I should have known better. Newborns are very protective of their kills."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

"We're also very protective of our mates"

Her voice was cold and hard and she was looking over my shoulder so I turned to see Charlotte standing there behind Peter.

"Sorry Major but she insisted on coming to see Bella."

Tensing for trouble I watched as Charlotte pushed past Peter and came towards me. Bella snarled and moved blindingly fast, putting herself between Charlotte and I and Charlotte smiled,

"Do you feel it Bella? The jealousy? The urge to pull him away from everyone, to insist on having him all to yourself? Did you feel that pain deep inside when I moved forward?"

Bella didn't speak but she didn't attack either and Peter and I waited expectantly.

"Now you have an idea how I felt with The Major around, sharing Peter's attention, being jealous of the fact I was one of a threesome."

"I was protecting Jasper from you bitch."

"I know, but why? You know I have a mate already so why was I a threat to you?"

"You weren't and you never will be."

"I know and I wasn't trying to be, it's just our nature to protect what's ours, whatever we perceive as the threat. I'm sorry for what I did Bella, to you and to The Major. I can't take it back so all I can do is ask you to think about the way you feel and how it would be if there were you and The Major and Peter. I love him and I can't be without him so if you refuse to accept my apology then you are hurting them both as much as I already did."

Charlotte stepped back then turned and walked away, leaving the three of us to ponder on her words. Peter shrugged and followed her, watching both her back and mine as always. I thought about our relationship and it became apparent that Peter had always been there at my back, since I first changed him as if it were the position he had been transformed for. His relationship with Charlotte had come later and she always came second to our relationship, our work for Maria, I could see her point of view even if I didn't like it.

Bella stepped back to my side and took my hand,

"What should I do Jazz? I felt what she described. Do you think she would do anything again to harm us?"

I thought long and hard before I answered,

"No because if she did Peter would kill her and then himself because he wouldn't be able to face her treachery and the loneliness. He couldn't live without her and she loves him too much to allow that, so no."

She touched my face gently,

"Then I'll accept her apology but I'll never let anyone hurt you or come between us Jasper, ever. Charlotte gets the only second chance I'll ever give in this life to anyone who hurts you"

"You can't be so sure of that, what if Edward did something? Could you just kill him like that?"

"Yes. Its you first and last always Jasper."

It was several days before Bella was able to control all the sensations she now felt, all the stimuli crashing into her brain and demanding attention. We had a few temper tantrums when she broke something by handling it too quickly or crushing it with her new strength and the only way to calm her before her gift started to take over was to take her into the woods and make love to her. It was the most enjoyable newborn training technique I'd ever found. She was mortified when she lost her temper and destroyed part of the wrap around porch but Peter just shrugged and told her it needed some work anyway. She and Char lived together amicably enough but there was no true friendship and if they were left alone they would soon disappear to different parts of the house and they never hunted together.

It was Peter who brought up Charlies name in the end,

"Hey Bells, what are you going to do about your dad? He'll be worrying about you."

Peter was right, it had been almost three months since she had last spoken to him but we had a real problem. If Charlie found out she was a vampire then he was in even more danger from the Volturi and I had a suspicion they might just be waiting and watching for her to make a mistake. Taking Charlie and threatening his life because of his knowledge of our world would be an ideal weapon to encourage her to work for them.

"I think you might have to meet him in secret or just talk to him on the phone"

Once I explained my reservations to her she understood but decided to let Charlie make the decision, it was his life after all. When she rang him Peter and I went hunting to give them some privacy but Charlotte was around just in case. I knew it should have been her hunting with Peter not me but he was making a stand and she seemed to understand that.

Bella

My hand shook as I dialed Charlies number and I still wasn't sure how much to tell him but I was in for a surprise,

"Bells, at last. I thought you were just going to disappear from my life now its over."

"Over?"

"Yeah, Harry told me what had happened. Was it your decision or forced on you?"

"My decision but how did Harry know?"

"Now that's a story and a half. Can I see you?"

"If you want to but it could be dangerous for you"

"I'm not scared that my own daughter will kill me"

"Not danger from me. Jazz thinks the Volturi might be watching for me to make a slip. They want me to join them and threatening you would be a good way of trying to persuade me."

There was silence for a few seconds then his voice came back on the line.

"I'll chance it Bella. Will you come here or should I meet you somewhere?"

Jasper

When Peter and I got back she told me what had been decided, Charlie wanted to see his daughter so we were going to Forks. If the Volturi were watching him then it was immaterial where they met. I was interested in the fact he already knew about Bella's transformation and wondered how? It was decided all four of us would drive to Port Angeles then Bella and I would continue on in the truck while the other two shadowed us, watching out for a possible tail and the wolves.

"I'm looking forward to giving one of those scrawny mutts a lesson in hand to hand fighting."

"I'd like to get in and out without a fight" I pointed out to him.

"Yeah and I'd like to see Aro Volturi disappear up his own ass but it ain't gonna happen Major"

I knew arguing with him was pointless so I satisfied myself with a warning not to start anything.

"You know me Major. I never start the fight but I sure as hell finish them"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

Charlotte was very quiet on the journey only speaking when spoken to although Bella tried to involve her in everything. The trip was uneventful although we were on alert for any danger and when we let the other two out just before we entered Port Angeles I heaved a sigh of relief. It was good to have Peter watching my back and a relief to say goodbye to Charlotte for a while. I knew she still resented me and was only with us because she wouldn't chance losing Peter by refusing. I just hoped she wouldn't turn on us, I didn't need an enemy in our own ranks.

"Char isn't happy is she?

I shook my head,

"I don't think she ever will be, she feels she burned her boats with us and now she has to pretend she's happy in our company."

"Well be leaving them after this trip wont we?"

I nodded and sighed,

"Yes. Its the only way if Peter and she are to continue. But I'll miss him."

Bella

I felt responsible for what was happening between Peter and Jasper, it was me who had brought up the possibility of Charlotte being the traitor and me who had confronted her, yet it was the two guys who were suffering and I wished I could make things right but I had no idea how. I pushed the problem to the back of my mind as we drove into Forks and I saw Charlies house. Parked outside was a black Mercedes with tinted windows and a beat up truck that I recognised as belonging to Harry Clearwater.

"It seems there's a deputation waiting for us"

I nodded,

"This should be fun!"

Jasper pulled up behind Carlisle's Mercedes as the front door opened and Charlie came down the steps to greet us. He took me in his arms and seemed to ignore my cold skin as he kissed my cheek.

"Bella, its good to see you. You look great."

He turned to Jasper then,

"Jasper, thank you for looking after my little girl for me."

"I told you I would Charlie and I keep my word, besides I looked after her for my sake, not yours"

Dad looked a little guilty as he nodded and taking my arm pulled me up the steps.

Jasper

Already seated in the sitting room were Harry and Jake along with Carlisle and Edward. Bella took my hand and growled softly in her chest when she saw Jake, who nodded but didn't smile. We sat together on the couch as Charlie took his seat.

"Right Bella. As I said Harry told me what had happened to you and I finally got the bottom of his obsessive desire to have you on the reservation."

Charlie looked at his former friend,

"Go on Harry, tell them how you wanted Bella to stop the Volturi getting her. How your best friend's daughter was just a pawn in a power game between the wolves and the vampires."

Harry had the grace to look ashamed as he began to speak.

"We had a communication from one of our Shaman that a human girl with amazing powers would be coming to the Port Angeles area. She would become one with our enemy unless we tied her to the Quileutes so we watched and waited.

I spoke up at this point,

"That's why you couldn't let that girl, the one Charlie hit, escape. So you killed her, she was running from the wolves. What made you think she was the one?"

Bella was watching Harry in disbelief,

"She came looking for sanctuary and we believed she was the girl we were told of. She was going to marry Paul's father but she found out about the wolves and ran. We couldn't let her escape to be found by the vampires or go to the authorities with what she had seen"

He was unbelievable, still he didn't seem to feel any remorse and Bella threw another accusation at him,

"So you killed her and let Charlie think he'd done it? Did you kill her father too?"

He shook his head,

"No Bella. We thought the Volturi had done that but we found out later that he was a gambler and in debt to a rather dangerous individual. He thought his daughter had been taken in place of the money and confronted the Loan Shark who had him killed and the body disposed of."

Bella

I couldn't believe that the man I knew as Harry was a killer but then he went on,

"After you came Bella, to Forks and became involved with the Cullens..."

He nodded at Carlisle and Edward,

"We realised she was the one. It was you that the Shaman had spoken of and we had a meeting of all the Guardian tribes. It was decided you should be tied to Jake, the Quileutes, to keep your power from falling into the hands of the Volturi, and I had a convenient hold over Charlie making it easier to get him to agree without knowing why. When Edward and the others left we moved in but you made it very difficult and when The Major came back we knew we had lost you and your power but we knew he and the Cullens were not involved with the Volturi so all we could do was hope that they would protect you from them and prevent you from becoming a weapon against us."

I threw Jake a scathing look then turned back to Harry,

"I want to know how you knew about my transformation and I want to know now."

He had the grace to look uncomfortable,

"We had to keep watch on you Bella, to make sure the Volturi didn't get their hands on you at the last moment. I had some of the pack watching, just to make sure."

"So when Jasper went over the crash barrier you thought you'd better leave well alone, just continue watching? You let Victoria attack me without trying to help?"

"We knew you wouldn't join us Bella, your death was the next best outcome we could hope for."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry I survived her attack, That must have been a great inconvenience to you. I guess you worked on the premise that if Victoria couldn't get the job done the snow and cold would."

Charlie sat back as if hit,

"Are you telling me your wolves sat and watched as Bella was attacked and beat this Victoria and still did nothing to help her survive the cold up in the mountains Harry? Were you there Jake? Did you watch as Bella froze?"

"No Jake wasn't involved we couldn't trust him to be objective.

"Heaven forbid he should try to save my daughter, his friend. We're talking about Bella, my daughter. The little girl you watched grow up. You are unbelievable Harry."

"Who did you send Harry? I'm interested to know"

He looked at me a long time before speaking,

"Paul and Jared. I knew they could obey orders and Sam gave them strict instructions not to intervene on your behalf."

Charlie was still reeling from Harry's disclosures,

"Sam too? It seems to me the whole pack are cold-blooded killers Harry."

"No, they were just doing their job Charlie. Keeping the tribe safe from the vampires, the humans too. If the Volturi had taken Bella or any other power-hungry vampires for that matter, it could have meant disaster for the human population too. You have to understand Charlie..."

"No. I don't Harry., I don't understand any of this. How you could kill an innocent girl and stand by while my daughter froze to death. You make me sick"

"Sometimes Charlie those in charge have to make unfortunate and difficult decisions."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

I turned to Carlisle,

"When did you find out about all this?"

"Not until you came to visit and then Jake turned up with the story. Edward wanted to track you down but I knew that was useless, your only hope of safety lay with Jasper and his friends."

"So you just sat back and watched?"

"What else could we do Bella? You wouldn't have listened to Edward"

"And Edward was the only one who could approach me? Why couldn't another of your illustrious family get in touch with Jasper? Warn him? And would you blame me for not listening to Edward? He's an egotistical idiot."

Jasper laughed out loud at this and Edward started to rise, only stopped by Carlisle's arm on his shoulder.

Carlisle

I could see Bella was ready to attack with the slightest provocation and Jasper was doing all in his power to keep her calm. She snapped her next question,

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie is perfectly safe, you know we wouldn't threaten your father and who else would want to harm him?"

"Oh let me see...what about the Volturi to use against me, or the wolves to get me to help them? Or Edward and Jake, they both look as if they'd happily snatch me. I'm not a piece of machinery you can turn off and on, or a doll you can carry around or put in a dark cupboard until needed. I've already told the Volturi I wont work for them and I'm telling you and the wolves the same. All I want is to be left alone with my mate."

Edward laughed scathingly at that and I could see there was going to be trouble. She turned flashing eyes on him,

"Edward, exactly what is it you find so very funny?"

"Him as your mate. You'd have done better off with the dog!"

I closed my eyes knowing whatever I said would make no difference now, it was too late.

Bella

I was seeing red despite Jasper pouring calmness into me, it was too little too late, and I stepped forward grabbing Edward by the jacket and hauling him to his feet. Charlie and Carlisle both rose but Jasper motioned for them to stand back as I lifted Edward off the floor and threw him through the open window to crash against the old oak tree in the back garden, following him out, fury ripping through me. As I grabbed him again I heard,

"Go Bella, thrash the fucker to death"

So Peter was close by, watching.

Edward had his hands up trying to break my grip on him but I was too strong, and he couldn't read my thoughts so he didn't know what my next move was going to be. I pushed him back hard against the old ramshackle wood shed then concentrated on it. As a golden glow surrounded me I poured all my anger and frustration into the action and the woodshed literally exploded, shards of wood flying through the air, moving so fast they whistled. Edward stood, his hands over his face, as piece after piece bombarded his body until the last fell spent to the floor.

"That is your first lesson Edward but I have a problem now. I gave my word to Jasper that Charlotte was the only person I would try to give another chance, its just too dangerous in this world to have enemies alive and watch your back constantly. So you see I have a real dilemma here."

Carlisle

I moved forward from Charlies side but Jasper shook his head and Charlie grabbed my arm.

"No Carlisle, Edwards getting what he deserves at last."

In silence we watched as the whirlwind reappeared and Edward was obscured from view by a maelstrom of wood, metal, leaves, and grass cuttings, but I heard a dull thud and knew there was more than these innocuous things in the mixture. As quickly as it had reformed the whirlwind died leaving my son's body laying in the midst of the debris, a garden scythe at his side and his head a few feet away. Again I tried to move forward and again Jasper halted me as his mate moved forward coldly to stand where his head lay,

"I would say let that be a lesson to you but it's too late for lessons, far too late. Goodbye Edward"

I cried out as she dropped the lit match on his head, his hair flaring up obscuring his face then Bella turned to us,

"Here endeth the lesson. Let it be a warning to wolves and vampires alike. I take no prisoners and I give no second chances. I am The Major's Mate and you'd do well to remember that."

Then she walked to her father,

"I'm sorry you had to be a witness to that dad but I'm not sorry for the deed itself."

She was indeed The Majors mate and his equal! Gone was the sweet young girl who had insinuated herself into our lives what seemed like a lifetime ago. In her place stood an Amazon prepared to take any action necessary to keep her and her mate safe, whatever the cost.

Charlie

I'd watched Bella's actions aghast but she was deadly serious and her apology to me was a qualified one, my little girl was now a deadly predator and fiercely protective. Harry and Jake left soon after her display of revenge and I knew I would never see either of them again, they had betrayed my trust and I would never forgive that. There was little I could do about the girl Harry had killed and I still felt at least partially responsible for her death. Perhaps if I hadn't knocked her down she would have escaped, just perhaps. Carlisle also left watched by Jasper's friends who had appeared to clear up the mess in the garden, or were they there to make sure he didn't try any revenge of his own? Personally I wouldn't rate his chances against Bella very high in any case.

None of them stayed very long, Peter and Charlotte leaving after a rather awkward goodbye, there was obviously some history between Bella and Charlotte but I wasn't going to ask any questions, I was having a hard time with what I'd just witnessed. Jasper was cordial enough but I knew he would never forgive me for what I'd done to Bella, which didn't matter much because I couldn't forgive myself, I had to live with the guilt and while Bella kissed me as they left a couple of days later and said she was going to miss me I had my doubts. I would miss her though, and wondered if I would ever see her again, if I deserved to see her again.


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue

Bella

It had been months since Edwards death and I'm not sure even now Charlie really believed what he'd seen. He had felt better knowing he wasn't responsible for the young girls death and Jasper had persuaded him not to turn himself in, to do so would cause more problems than it would solve. Losing me to the vampire world was his penance. The Volturi hadn't acted against Charlie so we had to assume they hadn't been watching him and he wasn't prepared to leave Forks although he no longer went to the Reservation. Harry died soon after the meeting, a heart attack the doctor said but I believed it was remorse at what he had done. Jake left Forks to join another group of Guardians in Montana and Billy went with him. Jasper and I rebuilt the cabin in the mountains and made our home there. It was beautiful, peaceful, and we had each other, we didn't need anyone else but after a few months I felt his pain. He was missing his friendship with Peter and I felt guilty for tearing them apart. I'd told Jasper I was giving Charlotte a second chance but that had been a lie. I hadn't forgiven her or given her a chance to prove she had changed so I sent the Whitlocks an invitation to visit and waited.

Jasper

Bella was very jumpy lately and I couldn't work out why, she seemed happy with the cabin and we couldn't get enough of each other. I wondered if she was missing Charlie and suggested we visit him but she was adamant that she was happy here so I sent him an invitation to visit as a surprise for her. Getting food supplies in for him without her knowing proved a little tricky but I managed a couple of horse rides alone when she rang Renee and secreted the food in the barn where she was unlikely to find it. Renee had proved a bigger problem than either of us imagined. She couldn't understand why Bella was less cordial when she spoke so Bella was forced to point out that her conduct in handing Bella over to Charlie after being told he had been physical with his daughter wasn't conducive to a good relationship. I don't think Renee got it even then, her excuse that Charlie had threatened them with harassment didn't cut much ice with Bella or I. For now they spoke once a week but the calls were getting shorter and I knew it wouldn't be long before they stopped altogether.

Bella

Jasper had gone riding when Peter and Charlotte finally made an appearance which made life easier, I could say what I wanted and leave it for them to decide whether to stay or go. Peter approached first grinning at me,

"Hi there Bella, We just got your letter, been travelling. It was good to hear from you."

Charlotte followed him out and gave me a cautious hello.

"Jaspers out riding but he'll be back soon so I'm going to be quick and blunt. He misses you, both of you, and it makes him unhappy. I don't want him unhappy because of something I've done. I promised you a second chance Charlotte but I didn't give you one and I'm sorry about that. I'd like for us to start over, to forget what's happened and start with a clean sheet however I want you to understand that if either of you ever hurt my mate I will forget all about friendship and torture you to death slowly over a furnace. Right I've said my bit now its your turn."

Peter opened his mouth but Char tapped him on the arm and shook her head.

"This is between Bella and I, so keep your mouth shut just for once. Bella I appreciate this opportunity for a frank exchange. Peter and I have been unhappy too and I realize that The Major is an important part of not only Peters life but mine too. I'm not going to apologise again for what I did but I will make you a promise that it will never happen again. Just remember I love Peter as much as you love The Major.

Jasper

I'd left my horse just out of sight and sound of the house and run into town to collect Charlie in the truck which was "under repair" as far as Bella knew. He'd flown in as a surprise and I hoped she'd be happy when she saw him. He and I had an understanding about the past, it stayed in the past as long as he never attempted to use his hands again and I doubted he would. The ride back to the house was occupied with all the news about Forks and the rather surprising news that Carlisle had kept in touch with Charlie. It seems he felt at least partly responsible for what had happened to Bella. I was glad in a way because Charlie had lost all his other friends and was still on light duties at work. It seemed the shot that had almost killed him had caused more damage than originally thought,

"One lung won't stay inflated but I don't want Bella to know. She doesn't need to be worrying about me Jasper."

"I wont say a word"

As I pulled into the drive I saw I wasn't the only one with a surprise guest, Bella was sitting on the porch with two very familiar figures and as I pulled up and she recognised my passenger Bella flew to the passenger side to greet her dad. I walked up the steps to confront a grinning Peter,

"Well Major, it looks like you didn't get rid of us for good after all. That Bella is one hell of a woman."

I looked back where she stood holding Charlies hand.

"Yes Peter she is. So you back for good?"

Charlotte stood and took my hands in hers,

"If you'll let us, yes."

"Afuckingmen to that."

THE END


End file.
